Crawling in the Dark
by PunkAngel T
Summary: chp18 up!post ootpDraco left the room, the man's eyes were wide in shock and blood trickled down the clean slash across his throat. As my memory rests,But never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends.
1. The girl with the mask

Lost in You-Chapter One------

Disclaimer: ALL characters and settings are NOT mine, but the brilliant work of jk rowling, so please don't sue

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE AND COOK US SOME BREAKFAST, AND HURRY, I'M HUNGRY!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

Harry replied groggily.

It was early morning in Privet Drive and small rays of sunlight had just started to hit the small room in which Harry Potter slept. He sighed, pushing the covers off himself and stumbled to his feet. He took a quick shower and tried to comb his hair, to no avail. He looked pale and sick in the mirror, and felt like sleeping and never waking up. He had ended his fifth year at Hogwarts and only gotten back to the Dursleys no more than two days. They were already making as much use of their slave (him) as possible. Harry wanted to curse them; hex them to the fiery depths of hell. They made sure his life was one, every summer.

He felt simply misrable that he had lost Sirius, and almost lost Hermione.He couldn't imagine life without her or Ron by his side. Gazing longingly in to a recient photograph of the three of them at Hogsmeade, he wished he could jump into the picture and leave his current living quarters. As Harry walked down the stairs, his friends were still in his thoughts. Even the scrambled eggs he made for his uncle reminded him of Ron stuffing eggs in his mouth.

It was around mid-day when Harry heard a tap at his window. His heart jumped. It was Errol, the Weasly family's owl. Harry opened the window and spread out a letter from Ron, and another from Hermione. He decided to read Ron's first.

_Harry,_

_How are you?I hope you are doing well; I know its hard to for you to try and move on and if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Mums been worried sick about you, and wants you at the Burrow as soon as possible. She says she needs to fatten you up. I warn you, as soon as you are here, she'll have you eat until you cant eat anymore._

_It wont be all eating and no playing Harry! Fred and George have invented serveral new products and wanted to show you them.No, not test them on you, but show them to you haha! I thought these might cheer you up, the joke products are from Fred and George, but the candies and chocolate frogs are from Hermione and me. We will come to pick you up in a week on Saturday at 10pm, sharp._

_All the best,_

_Ron_

Harry laughed and remembered how nice it was to have someone be so motherly and concerned about him. The Weaslys were like the family he never had. They always included him and made him feel like a family member. Harry carefully unwrapped the package of candies and jokes and smiled. He would get some satisfaction on testing the jokes on Dudley and his uncle.

Opening a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, he unrolled Hermione's letter. He glanced over at her picture by his bedside and longed to spend time with her. She had grown quite a bit over the years, her curves accented more and her hair looked marvelous the way it curled slightly and flowed down her shoulders.Harry loved the way her hair smelled. Every morning at the breakfast table, even if he had something in his mouth, he could smell her intoxicating green apple shampoo. She had gotten a fair bit taller and looked much more feminine than when he first met her and her smile made his heart melt and made him feel safe from all his problems.

'Omgosh, am I checking out my best friend? No, it cant be, I'm just looking at how much she's changed since I first met her..'

He decided to shake the thought off and began to read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I know its been hard on you ever since Sirius was taken from you. I want to assure you it was not your fault that it all turned out the way it did. Do not blame yourself, the only one to blame is You-know-who. I hope you are holding up alright, and the jokes that were went to you were actually for whenever those horrid Dursleys mistreat you. I really miss you, its not the same here at the Burrow without you. Mrs Weasley is constantly worrying about you, as am I. If you have to talk about anything at all, anytime, I don't care if it is 3 am, please, talk to me. I'll be there for you always, you should know that by now. You cant keep your feelings and thoughts forever Harry,they'll manifest inside you and I wont let that happen. We'll come for you in a week. (Rons mentioned the time already in his letter) I cant wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione  
_

Harry grinned. It was typical of Hermione to worry about him so much and he wished he could hug her and tell her how much he was thankful of having her as a friend. His eyes stared at the way she signed off.

'love, Hermione? Did she really mean that?'

A thousand thoughts ran into his mind when he thought of her. Lately he couldn't take his mind off of her and how he had almost lost her forever. He would have probably commited suicide if she died. He would never be the same person without her.

The next week went by quickly and Harry was looking forward to the time he could see his friends again. During the past week, Harry thoughts were always occupied by Hermione. He suddenly realized by the sixth day that he was in love with her. Everything reminded him of her. The walls of his tiny room were the same color as her hair, his small book collection even reminded him of her love for books.

'no, I cant love her, every person I had ever loved were taken away from me. I don't want that to happen to Hermione'

He decided not to ever tell her about his secret love for her.

"Harry! Hey Harry! We're here, get your stuff!" Ron shouted.

Harry quickly ran down the stairs with his trunk, said a quick hello to Mr.Weasley and took hold of his hand and Rons and apparated with him to the Burrow. As soon as he arrived, Mrs Weasley pulled him into a tight hug and told him to go into the kitchen to wait for dinner. Harry smiled, knowing full well that he would be stuffed with food like a turkey.

"Harry! You're here!"

Hermione squealed at the top of the stairs. She hurried down the steps and leapt onto Harry bringing him into a hug.

"I've missed you too Hermione,"

She looked up at him with a smile brighter than the sun, took his hand and lead him to the dinner table.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. All throughout dinner he stole glances as her as she ate and laughed along with the rest of the Weasleys. Her carefree laugh made Harry's heart pump faster. He noticed by this time that he wasn't breathing properly and turning red so he excused himself from the table and headed up the stairs to his room.

'I really hope that she didn't see me staring at her..'

he thought with a sigh. He pushed open his bedroom door and flopped onto the bed.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

It was Hermione at the door and she looked very concerned as usual. Harry mentally kicked himself. He would never be able to tell her how much he cared for her and how he wished he could be more than just a friend to her. If he ever did, Voldermort would take her away from him for all eternity. He sat up and faced her,

"No, why do you ask?" he lied and turned away.

"because during dinner you seemed like you were in your own little world, what where you thinking about?" 

Harry somehow knew she was going to ask him if he was alright. She was constantly fussing over him and worrying about what he was thinking about. It could get annoying every once and a while, but he never showed he was annoyed because he knew she cared deeply for him, as her own brother, but he still wanted to be more than that to her. She gazed into his piercing emerald greenish blue eyes trying to find out what was wrong. Neither of the them realized how long she was looking into his eyes until Harry snapped back to his senses.

"oh, I...uh...was just tired, ...that's all" he replied.

"ok,..but if you need to talk about anything, I'll be in the next room," she said with a smile.

Harry's heart pounded as she left the room.

'She was in my room..I should have told...how I wish I could just hold her forever without the fear of Voldermort taking her away from me..'

He layed down on his bed and decided to sleep.

The next few weeks of his summer vacation were uneventful and he found himself spending more and more time with Hermione. Everytime he looked into her eyes he felt like he was home, and safe. He knew she could never be more than a friend and his eyes taunted him each time he looked upon her.

(switch view point to Hermione)

Harry always seemed off in space, his eyes drifted farther and farther away. She could understand that he missed his godfather, but she couldn't understand why he looked at her with desprate eyes. At times she could feel his eyes on her but decided it wasn't anything to be concerned about. He had grown so much over the years and Quidditch had made his body more muscular. She blushed at the thought of him. She had known him for five years and only realized that she was obsessed with him in her fourth year. She couldn't show her feelings to him because she didn't want him to reject her and think that she was another crazy "Boy-Who-Lived" fan. Each time she looked into his eyes she felt weak kneed, and her body tingled everytime she heard his name. She always felt protected in his arms. The times that he hugged her, she never wanted to let go. She wanted to stay there forever knowing that he was near her.She always felt drawn to him, like a magnet.

The summer ended and Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed aboard the train to Hogwarts. They chose their favorite compartment, sat down and ordered their usual sweets from the candy trolley. Ron started wolfing down his chocolate frogs while Harry and Hermione stared out the window to the countryside. Hermione was sitting next Harry when the train suddenly shook and knocked her over. Harry caught her as she fell on him. She thanked him blushing while he smiled.

"anytime mione," he said.

Her head started to spin as he looked away. She couldn't speak for quite some time after that.

"well, well, well,...look what we have here, mudblood and her body guards Saint Potter and muggle lover," Draco Malfoy sneered as he walked past their compartment.

To Harry's surprise, Hermione smiled, walked over to Draco calmly and said,

"how was your summer?"

Draco looked dumbfounded and was about to reply when she asked,

"I cant wait until school starts, what about you?"

Harry and Ron choked on their Bertie Botts beans and looked at eachother, puzzled.

'What in the devil is Hermione thinking? Shes talking to him like he's been her friend for ages..' Harry thought.

Malfoy looked just as puzzled.

Hermione leaned closer to Malfoy and his heart pounded.

'what is she going to do?' he thought.

Hermione smiled again, then faster than lighting, she punched him in the nose and kicked him )with such force it would have made a professional soccer player jealous)where it hurt most. Malfoy's eyes rolled back and he screamed in pain. She grinned and and said triumphantly,

"if you dare insult my friends or me again, I wont hold back my strength,"

she whurrled around and sat down next to Harry. The boys were wide eyed and stared at her. Ron broke the silence and stuttered

"I'm glad I'm on your good side.."

Harry nodded in agreement. Malfoy hobbled away wincing while the other students laughed at and teased him.

"you got beaten by a girl,"

and "loser"

were heard all throughout the train. Harry and Ron seemed a bit on edge the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts and Hermione couldn't stop smiling and feeling proud of what she had done. The trio stepped off the train and as soon as the feast was over, they walked up to the Griffindor common room. Ron yawned and left his friends in the common room while he headed up to the boys dormitories. He could see the way that his friends looked at eachother. He grinned. He knew that they were attracted to eachother and purposly left them alone in the common room. He really wasn't very tired. If he left the two alone, maybe they could stop beating around the bush and admit that they liked eachother. There was a time that Ron liked Hermione but he knew that she was destined to be with Harry. He signed and shook his head. They could be so stubborn at times. He fell asleep within an hour thinking of the next day and how much homework Snape would pile on him.

Harry sat down on the chair near the fireplace and smiled at Hermione admiring her features as well as what she had done on the train. The firelight flicked on her face making her even more beautiful than she was normally. Hermione gazed into Harry's gorgeous eyes and felt herself turn completely red.

"so are you excited about school tomorrow Harry?" she asked.

"absolutly not,..especially Snape's class.."he replied with a chuckle.

Hermione couldn't feel her legs at this time and decided to sit down before she fell flat on her face. Harry's laughter made her legs turn to jelly. The two chatted sometime before Hermione yawned and headed up to bed. Harry smiled once again as she headed up the stairs. He watched her step up to the girls dorms and stared at her figure. He turned away quickly and felt frustrated. What if she didn't feel the same about him as he did about her? He would want to die. He longed to taste her lips on his. He eyes were always transfixed on them when she spoke.

'I need a cold shower,...' he thought as he lay down on his bed.

Surprisingly, Snape gave very little homework the next few weeks. He gave next to nothing to the students when the Slytherins won the first Quidditch game against Hufflepuff.

"wow, I never Snape had it in him to not give us so much homework," Hermione said.

"Yeah! We should let the Slytherins win more games more often," Ron said with a laugh. Harry laughed along with him and Hermione.

She had that "you've got to be kidding me" look on her face.

The rest of the weeks progressed as usual and Harry struggled not to blurt out how he felt about Hermione to her. Winter arrived and Ron was packing to go home for the holidays.

There would be a masked ball tonight and Harry took the longest time getting ready than he had ever remembered. Hermione wondered whether or not she should go to the dance. There wasn't any point in going anyway. She was never asked to dance, and she always felt left out.'he'll be there' her heart told her. She tried to fight against it but gave in and got ready. She took out her deep red dress and mask and changed into it all the while thinking about Harry and fantasising about what would happen if he asked her to dance. It she admitted she liked him, the press would have a field-day and she didn't want Harry to deal with it. Ginny assisted her in combing her hair and doing it up for her. Hermione also helped Ginny with her dress and hair. Hemione slipped on her mask which covered the top half of her face and headed down to the great hall.

Harry was finally ready and his mask matched his dressy tux/robe. His mask covered the top of his face and most importantly, his scar.

He looked over to his table with a picture of Sirius on it. Harry's eyes started to water; he missed him so much. Harry wished someone could cure his pain and thought of all the people who expected him to defeat Voldermort. People expected so much out of him, and didn't realize how hard it was to be the "boy who lived". His soul felt broken and tattered into shreds. Harry started to wonder why he was even going to the stupid dance.

'I wish I could just tell them all to go to hell,...' he grumbled

. 'kill,...kill..'

'you're not touching my son! Get away from him!'

His memories haunted him.'nooo! don't hurt her!'

..his tears rolled down his face. He remembered all the people who died for him. Sirius, his parents, and he remembered when Cedric died. He angrily wiped his tears away as Ron called for him. He slipped his contacts on and trotted down to the great hall with Ron who immediately ran over to the dessert table. Harry laughed and sat down at the Griffindor table.He thought he saw Hermione chatting with Ginny Weasley and he looked around. He couldn't recognize anyone.

Suddenly someone immediately caught his eye. She was standing at the side of the great hall drinking a tall glass of pumpkin juice. The girl was wearing the most beautiful deep rose dress that hung nicely on her petite body and she wore off-white gloves. Her dark blonde hair was tied up into a fancy style, and her bangs hung part way down her white mask. Harry's heart pounded and he started to sweat. He felt awkward and extremly nervous. He glanced at the girl again and saw that she was likely very pretty without her mask on. The music started for the slow dance and Harry thought he heard a familiar laugh coming from the girl. He made his way over to her and fumbled around with his words until he finally asked,

"mMm.mmuh..mua..May i..i.ii uh..have this dance?"

'Dammit Harry, cant you speak english?!' he scolded himself.

The girl smiled at him and he stared at her eyes. They made him feel happy and carefree. They were so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who they belonged to.

"yes" the girl politely replied.

Harry recognized the song the dj was playing. It was a muggle song.He held the girl's hand and lead her to the dance floor. His body tingled all over when she put her arms around his neck, and he could swore he could hear his heart pounding as if it was trying to escape his body. Hermione couldn't breathe. Harry had just asked her to dance and didn't have a clue to who she was. She gasped inaudibly when he brought his arms around her waist. The song being played seemed to mirror what she was feeling for him, and she was surprised by how close it was to how she felt. Harry was also surprised because the first words that were sung by the singer reflected exactly how he felt about Hermione, although she was most likely dancing with Ron.

(disclaimer-I don't own this song..it's by seether ft amy lee from evanesscence and I thought it suited this the best-full credit to them for this song)

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, _

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away,_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, _

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain.._

Harry felt surprised at how well the song seemed to decribe his feelings towards Hermione. He loved the way she laughed and secretly kept her picture with him at all times. He shook his head. He shouldn't exactly be thinking about her when he had a mystery on his hands. Literally. He smiled and concentrated on enjoying the dance with this mystery girl he had in his arms. He couldn't stop looking at her as he danced with her along the great hall.

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right, when your gone away,_

Hermione knew she couldn't tell Harry about her feelings. She thanked god that she had a mask. It was her only opertunity to get this close to Harry.

_You've gone away,...it don't feel right.._

The song was a duet and the woman in the song had started to sing. Harry felt as if this song was revealing his soul to the world, yet he never wanted it to end; he never wanted to let go of the girl. He wanted to dance with her for all eternity. She was light and kept him guessing who she was. He despretly wanted to move her mask off her face.

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again, _

_I want to hold you high and steal my pain,..away,_

_There's so much left to learn, and no more left to fight,_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain..._

Hermione felt as if there was no one else in the great hall. She felt lost and yet she felt as if she was at home in Harry's unsuspecting eyes.

_Because I'm broken, when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel right, I aint strong enough,_

_'cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,_

_and I don't feel right when your gone away,.._

Hermione almost cried. She could sense the song was about to end and she never wanted to leave Harry's arms. She knew he would ask her who she was. She could never tell him and she didn't want to lose her friend.

_'cause I'm broken, when I'm open,_

_and I don't feel right, I a'int stong enough,_

_'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_and I don't feel right, when you're gone away.._

_'cause I'm broken..._

Hermione pulled away from Harry when she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She dashed off leaving Harry dumbfounded and calling out to her to stop running. She felt overwhelmed by the one dance she danced with him. She would never be able to do that again. She realized she loved him but if he found out, it would change her relationship with him forever, and she didn't know if it would be for the better or worst.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Harry called after her.

He could tell she was crying, and he wanted to know why. He started to run.He could still hear the music in the backround.

_you've gone away, it don't feel right.._

Who was this girl? And why is she running away?' he thought.

He caught sight of her, she was outside and had her head against wall. She was still crying and she pounded a fist on the wall.

"why did you run away?" he asked gently,

"I don't want to see who I am," she said solemnly.

"please, at least give me a clue.." he pleaded.

"I'm ..i...I'm sorry ..i can't".

Hermione's heart was starting to break into millions of tiny pieces. She didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings and yet here she was breaking his heart.

"please, at least give me a clue," he begged.

More tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She was torturing him, mentally. She knew how persistant he could be but didn't want to give into his puppy-dog eyes.

"please ..j..just go.."She stammered.

"You can never know who I am..."

She could barely speak.

"please let me know who you are.."

Hermione couldn't take anymore. Harry leant down wrapped his arms around the girl and captured her lips in a gentle kiss before she could protest. The girl deepened the kiss and broke away from him. Harry unmasked and he saw another tear run down the girl's cheek. She stepped back slightly and slowly unmasked. Harry gasped and was in total shock. He didn't know how to react or what to say.


	2. A dream, or a revealation?

Disclaimer: I own nuthin  
  
Special thanks to: lemon hater for the tip on the wrong uploaded doc, and to that other person for telling me abt the paragraph spacing. I havent gotten to write in a long time cuz of my exams and cuz I wuz on a trip visiting family..it was like being in prison...no computer!! Wahh!!! Ok, enuf of my rambling..hope u enjoy the second chapter to my story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry was in total shock. He couldn't move and was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. He had just kissed his best friend Hermione. Tears rolled down her face as she opened her mouth to say something. Harry didn't know what came over him, but in one swift motion he moved towards Hermione and once again his lips were upon hers. He could feel every warm tear and only pulled back for air. "Ha..Harry, I...I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed. 'what am I doing?? I can't have him, I just cant, he's my best friend, not my boyfriend! I have to leave, I cant see him anymore..' Before Harry could even react, she dashed off towards the castle sniffling with every step. Harry was felt frozen again. He stood there in the cold, dark grounds of the castle and thought he'd never move again. If Voldemort himself came and tried to attack him, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to move, let alone defend himself. 'Voldemort,..if he ever found out about Hermione, I'd never forgive myself..I cant have her..the one thing I desire,...if she was ever with me, her life would be in danger, people I love always get hurt..Sirius, mom, dad,..' Harry stood in the same spot for quite some time before he noticed frost forming on the lawn and hurried up to the Griffindor common room. He didn't know where Hermione was but he prayed she would be alright. He looked around the common room and tried to get up to the girls dorms, but once again had to be reminded that boys couldn't get up there. Harry sighed in defeat and leaned back on his bed until sleep took him away from the sounds of Seamus and Ron's snores. "Get it over with Harry, kill me,..go on, isnt it worth the sacrifice of your little girlfriend? Think about all the people you'd save,..do it, or save your girlfriend and let the others die..kill me..kill the girl,.." Voldemort was speaking through Hermione. Harry could see her once sparkling brown eyes were clouded with Voldemort's malice. Hermione had her arms strecthed out and she was floating a few feet above him. Harry's scar burned with pain he had never experienced before and all Harry could do was scream "NO!! PLEASE LET HER GO!". Harry was covered in mud and his own blood. He had a broken leg, felt helpless and wanted to die.Voldemort was taunting him with Hermione's life. He had to either kill Voldemort and in the process lose the one thing he cared about more than his life, or let his friends Ron, Luna and Neville standing behind him die at the hands of a posessed Hermione. 'No!!!! Let her GO!!!" "Kill me Harry..kill me.." "HARRY, WAKE UP MATE!" a voice called. Harry bolted upright out of his dream screaming and clutching his scar, "NO, NOT HER!" "Harry, what happened? Are you alright?" Harry looked up to find the shadowy figure of Ron looming over him with a look of concern on his face. Harry was in a cold sweat and his sheets where twisted in every direction around him. "h..he...was going to kill her..and you..no.." "What are you talking about mate? You gave us a good scare with all your screaming,..I had to use the silencing spell on you before you woke the entire castle!" "Voldemort,.." Harry was desperatly trying to get his words out despite his tears. "Voldemort was possessing Hermione,...h..he..was telling me to kill him, but if I did, I would end up taking Hermione's life..he was using her body to talk, just the way he did at the ministry last year.. he used my body to speak to Dumbledore. The only way Dumbledore could kill him was to kill me as well..ARGHH!" Harry's scar burned once again, and he felt like his head was being split in two. "Harry, you have to see Dumbledore, he'll sort you out," "no, it was just a dream,..thank god...it was just a dream.." Ron looked extreamly scared and worried. Harry told him to go back to bed and reassured him he would be fine, and pretended to sleep until he was sure Ron was asleep. The dream had felt so real. He felt the pain coursing through his body, mentally and physically. This dream was too real. It felt like a vision, but it was more like a dream; he hoped. His dream only told him once more to stay away from Hermione, if he cared about her. She would only get hurt if she was with him in the way he wanted her to be with him. Harry lay wide awake as he kept thinking about the dream and Hermione. Dawn had arrived and Harry could hear Ron and Dean stretching and yawning. Harry decided to follow suit, as to not make Ron worry. Harry was the first out of bed at 6:30 and decided he needed a warm shower. He didn't feel like talking to anyone that day. After his shower, he got dressed and headed down to the dark common room. It was still quite early and Harry knew Hermione usually got up early to go to the common room and read ahead for classes. He might be able to catch up with her and talk about what happened last night. Harry sat down on his favorite chair beside the warm fire and opened his 'Quidditch Throughout the Ages' book when a voice called out. "Harry?" It was Hermione. Harry tripped and nearly fell over trying to stand up and walk over to her. Hermione's eyes looked worried and saddened.  
  
"Hermione, about last night,..I ..um, I'm sorry, and if you never want to see me again, I understand," Harry managed to studder. Without another word, Hermione kissed him. "it's alright Harry..I was afraid that I disappointed you. You thought that girl in the mask was someone different and probably prettier and well you..k..kissed me instead," "actually, I was hoping it was you.." Harry replied. Hermione smiled and hugged him. "thank you Harry. Did you happen to hear that boy screaming yesterday? Everyone was really scared," "um,...yeah, well," Harry contemplated telling her about his dream. If he told her, she would be terrified, yet he knew the consequences of keeping things from people. He kept his visions from Dumbledore, and it eventually lead to Sirius' death. "It was me,..I had this dream that Voldemort was possessing you and he was speaking through you...he was telling me to kill him, but if I did, you would be sacrificed in the process. I couldn't lose you Hermione, I cant. I'd kill myself if you were ever in that position. This dream didn't seem like a regular dream though, it was half way between a vision and a dream..my scar burned like never before as well." Hermione was speechless. Tears were forming at the sides of her eyes, as she heard his story. Her thoughts were confirmed; the one person she wanted to be with and loved so compleately and suddenly, was the one person she couldn't be with. "Hermione, you have to stay away from me, if you're near me, he'll kill you. He's already gotten everyone I loved. My parents, Sirius, and I won't lose you as well." Hermione swallowed her tears back and said firmly, "No. You need me to help fight with you. You know you wouldn't have survived first year without me. I'm not leaving you." Harry tried to argue his point again, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to stay by him, and inside, he knew he needed her. She was his air supply; she alone understood him completely. Suddenly, Harry's scar prickled, and his hand flew up to clutch it. He heard a voice call, "Harry, don't make me wait, you know I don't like waiting,.." He bolted upright and held Hermione close. She had heard the voice too. It seemed so familiar. 


	3. a look in a mirror

Disclaimer: don't own it, so please don't sue

Ok, on the prgh spacing that u reviewers told me abt, I add in a lot of prghs, but they never show up on ...its weird...so I'll try my best this time. Thx for ur reviews so far, and I'm hoping to get more...(wink)(wink)-(bambi eyes) ok, this is chapter 3 of my story,..ENJOY!

That voice. It seemed so familiar, yet no;it couldn't be, he was thought to be dead and gone.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Hermione asked feebly. Harry motioned for her to stay behind him and gripped his wand tightly.

"put that down Harry,..you won't need it," Harry's heart did a backflip. Was it really Sirius? He couldn't be alive, he fell behind the veil last year. He was overjoyed at the very thought of having his godfather back again.

"Yes its me, Sirius, I'm here, in your broom, twist off the top handle of your broom Harry,.." Harry and Hermione's jaw dropped; they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"well, come on, don't just stand there, I want to see you!" Sirius' voice called.

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother and went up to Harry's dorm to get his firebolt. Once they unscrewed the handle, they found what looked like a rolled up piece of glass. Harry cautiously took it out and surveyed it a while before unrolling it. It was a mirror. Wisps of green smoke unfogged the mirror and Sirius' beaming face greeted them.

"Hello Harry," Sirius said.

"Wha?..n...but..how?" Harry barely managed to get his words out. Sirius didn't have his mirror on him last year when he fell behind the veil at the deparment of mysteries last year, and out of frustration, Harry had shatterted his own.

"I always carry a mirror with me, Harry, and I knew that you would try to contact me with the one I gave you last year, but that one only works with an identical one. The one we are using now, its not the same as the one you had last year." Harry and Hermione were still shocked, but before they asked a thousand questions, Sirius continued on,

"I don't know if I'm dead or not, and quite frankly, I don't know where the hell I am," Harry laughed. It was indeed Sirius Black who was speaking to him.

"you see, no one really knows what happens to a witch or wizard who falls behind the veil..not even the ones who fall behind it,"

"so you don't know where you are? You have clue?" Hermione spoke up. Harry pulled her onto his bed next to him as they gazed into the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I knew,...its nice here, lots of people here too,..but everyone is sleeping right now, and I'm the only one awake. Does that make any sense? I'm awake...am I?" Sirius somehow reminded Harry of a mental patient now. He wasn't making much sense at all.

"I see you've taken the brightest witch of her age off the market already,...wise choice,

Harry,"

Hermione and Harry turned bright red. They looked at eachother for a moment, and smiled. Was their relationship that obvious? Harry knew that if it was, it could mean danger for Hermione. They would have to keep it secret for as long as they could manage. They knew that if the secret ever got out, not only would Voldemort come after them, but the whole school and all the newspaper reporters would as well. Harry remembered their fourth year when Hermione was rumored to be his girlfriend. She had to deal with a great number of letters ridiculing her about dating Harry. Some people would send howlers, or dieseses of some sort. Altogether, it was horrible for her.

"um,..yeah..." Harry replied.

"I was wondering when it would happen, I knew it would soon though..." Sirius laughed. "so whats been happining?"

"well,..i chased after Bellatrix and fought her,...she got away and Voldemort showed up..he took over my body and the pain was so great that I lost the will to live..Dumbledore came and released me from Voldemort, and he told me about the prophecy later.."

"I thought as much. You know you have to fulfill your destiny Harry. Think of all the lives lost to him, and all the lives you will save; including yours mind you. You must vanquish him once and for all. Even Hermione's life depends on it,"

Harry looked down at his feet. He would have to murder Voldemort, or be murdered and let Hermione and Ron become Voldemort's next victims. He was angry. Angry and frustrated and tired of losing the ones he loved. He was tired of always being expected to save everyone. He was mostly tired of being Harry Potter, the bloody "boy-who-lived". Yet he knew Hermione depended on him. Everytime he thought of her he knew he had to protect her; he cared more about her than living; no matter what it took, even if every bone in his body was broken, down to his last breath, he'd still always fight on for her.

"Sirius, with this mirror, we can contact you whenever we want?" Hermione asked.

"of course! Anytime at all, and by the way..you two aren't planning to do anything more than sit on that bed are you? I mean, I personally don't think it would be the right thing to do at the moment,...but I am happy for you ,..truly I am. You fit perfectly together."

"Sirius! You're not SERIOUS ARE YOU? What did you think we were going to do?? We SITTING on the bed, and we're not going to do anything more," Harry and Hermione's faces were both beet red and Harry felt a sudden urge to crawl under his bed and hide.

"I'm just joking mate, take it easy, but you know when you do,"

"yes, I know already! Would you please shut up.."Harry snapped.

"well I must be going then Harry,..I miss you both so much..we'll talk soon, I promise!" Sirius smiled.

"thank you Sirius, you have no idea how glad we are to see you again," Hermione beamed.

"talk to you later padfoot,"Harry said. The green mist returned and Sirius' face disappeared from view. The mirror rolled it self up and levitated back into Harry's broom, where it lay hidden once more. Harry was still as red as a tomato, and Hermione gave him a quick kiss before going downstairs for breakfast. He lay on his bed shocked until Ron got up and followed him downstairs to meet Hermione for breakfast. Harry told Ron everything that happened that morning with Sirius, leaving Ron just as shocked as he was. Ron finally spoke in Transfiguration.

"So he really didn't know where he was?"

"yeah, its weird alright," Harry replied. He left out the things that Sirius said about Hermione and him. He knew Ron had liked her for the longest time, and telling him would only upset him.

All of the sudden his scar seared and Harry screamed in pain on the ground as Ron looked down at him; his face full of fear. Harry then heard a woman scream out,_"NOOOOOOOO"._


	4. feeling betrayed

Hello ppl, yes Sirius is back and I'm planning to add a lot of trouble for Hermione to get into...maybe a cat fight, but I'm leaning towards a fight brought on by Draco to separate Harry and Hermione...is that giving away too much? Well, please review and I'm also planning to change the name of the story cuz I think its icky..

Disclaimer; same as always, nuthin is mine.

CHAPTER 4

"Harry? Are you alright? What happened?" Ron said. Harry rubbed his eyes and reached around for his glasses.

"yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. He decided not to mention the voice he heard before collapsing; he knew Hermione in particular would worry about him even more than she usually did. Hermione looked ghostly pale, yet relieved.

"Did you have another vision? We saw you clutching your scar before you fainted,.." Hermione said. Harry hesitated before looking up at her and Ron.

"Something is going right for Voldemort,...he's overjoyed by it,.." Harry muttered as he rose to his feet. "He's got some sort of plan,.." He said.

Hermione stared at the common room's roaring fire. '_What now? What if Harry gets hurt? If anyone else gets hurt he'll be driven off the edge. He's already lost so much..'_ Hermione thought.

Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione infront of the fire. He decided to tell them about the prophecy that Dumbledore had told him about last year. The prophecy had emotionally torn him apart over the summer. The only reason, ( Harry felt) that he was alive, was to take the life of another. He either had to kill Voldemort, or be killed by Voldemort. Other than that, Harry felt he had no purpose in life. He was literally born to murder someone. Once Harry had finished his story, Hermione and Ron were speechless. Hermione now knew why Harry had been so distant. He had to live with the knowledge of his destiny of being murdered or a murderer. She was deathly afraid of the prophecy. Harry might not come out of the final battle alive, and if that happened, she would have lost him forever. She would never see his glimmering green eyes, or his bright smile ever again. Hermione tears beginning to form at the ends of her eyes and looked down before Harry or Ron could see them. She couldn't bring herself to look at Harry. She didn't know why, but somehow her head wouldn't allow her to look up. For all she knew, this could be the last time the "golden trio" were together,..it could be the last time that she would see Harry Potter, not the boy-who-lived, but now the boy she loved.

Ron broke the silence."Well, we all know what you have to do Harry, you have to slaughter that low-life who killed your parents and Cedric. You're the only one who can stop him from hurting other people, and the only one who can save your life," Harry nodded in agreement and looked over to Hermione. He could see she was upset. The firelight flickered off her face and showed tears cascading down her face.

"Ron, may I speak to Hermione alone? I'll be up to the dorm in a minute," Harry said. Ron nodded and started up the stairs. Harry went over and embraced Hermione. She clung to him and sobbed louder, and seemed to never want to let him go.

"What if you get hurt Harry? I'll never get to see you,"

"I'll be alright, I promise I'll never leave you alone in this world. I'll always come back to you..I've outwitted Voldemort many times already, who's to say I wont do it again?" By now, Harry was trying his best to calm Hermione down, and also trying to convince himself that he would make it out of the battle alive. He slowly tipped Hermione's head up, and looked into her eyes. "As long as your alive and beside me, I'll survive," He said. He gently kissed her and lead her to the stairs of the girls dorm. Hermione managed to smile for Harry's sake, and walked over to her bed.

A dark cloaked figure walked over a stone floor in a large room dimly lit by torches on the walls. A transparent glowing red ball sat in the center of the room as the dark figure loomed over it. The figure's snake like eyes gazed intently at the ball and smiled. '_Yes, she would do just fine_...' Lord Voldemort thought.

The next morning, Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep. He was worried about Hermione. He knew she didn't want him to fight Voldemort. He got ready for classes and headed downstairs to the common room to see if Hermione was there. Surely enough she was there; her nose buried in a book as always. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Harry,"

"morning 'mione,"

"You better keep your promise, I cant lose you Harry," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking it," Harry grinned. The couple waited in the common room for Ron to get up before they headed down for breakfast.

"Hawe yoo inisheged yoor ehay o'r nape et 'Arry?" Ron tried to say with a mouthful of bread.

"honestly Ron, listen to what your mother says, NEVER talk with your mouth full," Hermione said exasperated. Ron frowned and sharply exhaled, leaving bread crumbs to shoot out the corners of his mouth. Harry laughed while Hermione glared at Ron in disgust. He always enjoyed watching his friend's little bickering matches. Hermione would always win.

The next few weeks were quite uneventful for Harry. The Griffindor quidditch team had been doing quite well, winning 4 out of 5 games for the season. Draco Malfoy didn't seem interested in taunting Harry, Ron or Hermione ever since Hermione kicked him below and threatened to do it again. Winter arrived and Harry couldn't be happier. He had the chance to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and hopefully they could spend some time alone together. They still hadn't told Ron they were going out, because he still had a crush on her, and it would only make him upset to learn that his best friend was going out with his crush.

"Harry! Wake up, its Christmas morning! Come on!!" Ron shouted excitedly from the bottom of the the stairs. Harry sprang up out of bed and nearly fell down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas Ron,"

"You too Harry, looks like you got a good haul this year.." He paused as he glanced over at Harry's pile and picked up a small box. He tossed it to Harry. Harry read the label; it was from Hermione. He carefully unwraped the box and opened the top. Inside, he found a green crystal that matched the color of his eyes. Ron's eyes grew wide, and after what Ron felt like was an eternity, he finally managed to say,

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU AND HERMIONE WERE GOING OUT??"

Harry didn't know what to say. How could Ron have figured out that they were dating? Had it been that obvious?

"Well, I..uh..." Harry trailed off. "How did you?"

"Its pretty damn obvious Harry, when a girl gives you some mysterious necklace, she either likes you a lot, or you're already going out!" Ron was fuming.

"I may seem like a dumb bloke sometimes, but even I know about you two," Ron said with his arms crossed.

"You've known that I've liked Hermione for the longest time," He continued. "You've got it all, Harry,..you're an extremly powerful, talented wizard. You've got the looks and the money to back it up. EVERYONE RESPECTS AND ADMIRES YOU! YOU'RE BETTER AT EVERYTHING THAT I DO! WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE ME WITH HERMIONE?" Ron was breathing harder now, and he looked as if he were about to kill Harry.

'What the hell do I say now??I can't believe Ron is jealous of my life..' Harry thought. He stood there quite still; unsure if it was safe for him to even breathe. Ron was extreamly upset and Harry couldn't find the right words to say. 

"NO ONE WOULD CARE IF I DIED HARRY! YOU KNOW IT TOO, IF YOU DIED, THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD DIE WITH YOU, THEY'D MOURN FOR YOU, THEY WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Ron shouted.

"I was going to tell you soon, and the reason why we didn't tell you right away is because we knew you'd be mad and go off your rocker like you are now. We wanted to let you have a chance to get over her so that when we did tell you, you'd actually be happy for us Ron," Harry finally managed to say. "And everyone WOULD care if you died Ron, so SHUT UP AND STOP saying that no one would. Think about your parents, Hermione and me, your brothers and Ginny. I wouldn't be here speaking with you today if it wasn't for you. I can't begin to imagine what life would be like without you Ron,..Hermione's feelings have changed and so have mine, I love her, and she feels the same about me. This doesn't mean that we stopped caring about you. You're our best friend, and we wouldn't be able to survive without you. I know I wouldn't." Harry added.

Ron look up at Harry, his eyes still glowering. He looked down again, and collapsed onto the couch staring up at the ceiling. He felt betrayed. Bested yet again by his best friend, "the boy-who-lived" and the "boy-who-was-bloody-snogging -Hermione". However, a little voice in the back of his head who sounded vaguely like Ginny, kept saying '_GET your knickers out of the twist its in! Get over yourself! Cant you see that Hermiones happier with Harry? Grow up, and be the bigger man Ron, just be happy for them!' _

"I'm sorry Harry,..I shouldn't have yelled at you. If you make Hermione happy, then I'm happy for you..." Ron said quietly, his eyes not moving from the ceiling. "But I am warning you Harry," Ron looked up,"If you let anyone hurt her, I am personally going to hurt you," Ron's eyes stared down on Harry.

"I'd die before I let her get hurt, you know that Ron.." Harry replied, eyes glowering back at Ron.

Ron smiled at Harry and patted him on the back. "well then, I guess there's no reason to press that on, open your presents Harry," He said warmly. Harry grinned and started to rip apart the wrap on his gifts.

Ok, that'll b all for ch 4 and I changed the title to my story from "help me understand" to "crawling in the dark" cuz well it sounds better. Hope ur liking the story. Ol voldemort will mix things up a bit soon and I'm planning on adding a new chap tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW cuz I need to know what not to add, and what TO add. Btw, Hermione and Harry will take a trip to splitsville and they'll b apart for a while, harry will go into depression probably, and I dunno how that'll turn out, cuz this story may or may not hav a happy ending. IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT MY READERS WANT SO REVIEW TO SAY IF U WANT A HAPPY ENDING OR A SAD ONE...MUHAHAHAHAHA! Yah ok I noe, I'm crazy...a lil high on kit kat bars rite now...lol


	5. Getting to my head

Disclaimer: I own nutthin.thx for the reviews and I havent updated in a while cuz of hw. I hate it. WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL NOW?? WHHHYYYY?????? Ok yeah so I'm crazy, but I promise the story wont be. Its gonna get darker, and a significant character will fall into a whirlwind of trouble...soon...very soon..anyways, keep reviewing, I still need pointers.

Chapter 5-Getting to my head

Morning dawned upon Hogwarts, rays of light piercing through the darkness and into the classroom and dorm windows. Harry sat on the common room window sil with one leg lazily dangling near the floor, the other proping up his bent arm holding up his head. He gazed out the window, his face partially covered in shadows. He was lost in his own thoughts, still half awake. He had another tormenting dream last night.

"Harry? Is that you?" a voice came from behind him, breaking his thoughts.

"Morning, Mione," He mumbled. He couldn't face her. She was barely inches from death in his dream.

(flashback)

_Harry sat alone in the common room in front of the roaring fire, light flickering against his features. Rain came down hard on the windows, wind rattling them. It was dark, cold and quiet in the common room. Too quiet. He wondered where Ron and Hermione were and stalked up to his room to look for the Marauder's map. Suddenly his scar burned, searing and cutting deep into head. Harry dropped to the floor, weak, and crying out in agony._

_The pain started to decrease, and he shakily stood. He bent down to grab his map and said in a barely audible voice, _

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"_

_The map opened to show Hermione and Ron in Hogsmeade, near the shreeking shack, but their foot prints were not moving, instead he saw that they were standing next to eachother apparently fixated on something. Ron's footprints began to move forward while Hermione's followed. Suddenly, Ron's footprints disappeared, then Hermione's stepped back and it looked as if she was pulled forward by some invisible force. Harry hastily shoved the map in his pocket, grabbed a jacket, his wand and his invisibility cloak. His friends were in trouble. He knew it. Harry bolted out of the dorm room door and stopped. He doubled back to get his broom. He'd get to Hogsmeade much faster on his Firebolt._

_Once he arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, he mounted his broom and swung his invisibility cloak over himself and the broom. _

_Rain poured down upon him, the bitterly cold winds snapping at his face and fogging his glasses. He ran a hand through his wild hair that tickled his face pushing it out of the way._

_He touched down and looked around him. His fingers were numb. He walked forwards to the Shreeking shack, and his first meeting with Sirius flashed in his head. Harry's scar began to slice through his head and burn white. He had come. This would be the final battle. Harry gripped his wand still under the protection of his invisibility cloak. _

"_Harry Potter." A icy voice hissed._

_Harry couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it was about to explode inside him. At the same time, he was full of hate. His eyes glowed a dark green, filled with hurt, anguish, and pure hatred. Harry felt him losing all control in himself as his dark green eyes pulsed twice, from dark green to a lighter green, back to a deep rainforest color. He turned and faced the man who had killed his parents, Cedric, his godfather, and the child in him who never had a childhood._

"_DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! DIE!!! Impedimenta!!" Harry shouted. _

_Voldemort simply deflected the spell and shot it back at Harry who was just barely managed to duck. _

_"Do you really think you can beat me boy? With a simple spell like that? Crucio!"_

"_Protego! Where are my friends!?" Harry demanded._

"_You want to see them?...Well here they are.."_

_He waved his hand and behind him appeared the two figures of Ron and Hermione bound together back to back by a blinding white rope. Harry looked at his friends and felt his insides writher around twisting in hopeless knots. Ron's eyes locked onto Harry's; pleading and desperate for salvation. Ron's nose mouth was bleeding, his arms and legs bruised and bloody, staining his brown sweater. His hair was matted and Harry couldn't even see Ron's usual flaming red hair. It was now a deep blood red._

_Harry turned his gaze at Hermione and felt his heart drop. The side of her mouth was bleeding. She had a large gash on her neck and her left sleeve had been ripped, revealing another deep cut on her arm. Harry couldn't take it any longer. He hungered for Voldemorts death. He had lost all control over himself, and seeing Hermione hurt was the last straw for his sanity. He turned back at Voldemort and a flash of lightining came down behind Harry. Thunder roared and Harry started to eminate a green glow around him. The green started to glow brighter and brighter._

"_Don't you dare give up Harry! I love you, don't give up!.." Hermione cried out despite the pain in her jaw as she spoke. Voldemort snickered, and pointed his wand towards Hermione._

"_I had hoped, you would put up a good fight, but it seems to me boy that you do not live up to your name. Avada Kedavra.."_

" _NOOOOOO!!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs with his arm outstretched. The green light slammed into Hermione making her glow for split second. Harry looked down at his hand, then at Hermione, in horror wondering what he had done. The filthy bastard had killed the one thing he had to live for. Harry charged and tried to tackle Voldemort._

"_Impedimenta!" Voldemort knocked Harry off his feet. _

" _Incarcerous.." White ropes bound Harry to the ground. _

"_H..Ha...Harry...please ...k...keep fighting...don't..give up,..I think she's still alive..." Ron managed to mumble. He winced out of pain of speaking, then shouted to Harry._

"_DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON HERMIONE!!!" Ron cried. Warm tears rolled down his face, stining the deep cuts and bruises on his face._

_The raindrops were like ice drops falling on Harry's face, body, and heart. Harry lay on his back,his left arm broken he couldn't There was no way Harry would ever give up on Hermione, or Ron. They were his family, and he wouldn't turn his back and run. That wasn't an option. That wasn't the way of a Gryffindor. That wasn't the way Harry did things. _

_Blood trickled down Harry's cold face from his famous scar. Harry couldn't see, he felt close to death. So close to that eternal sleep. Suddenly, Harry felt his body pulse twice yet again. Voldemort laughed menacingly and stalked over to the boy laying pityfully on the ground. He was helpless, and looked just about lifeless. Without warning Harry sprang up and punched Voldemort square in his smirking face, and thrusted his wand into the air as a lightining bolt directly hit it. Voldemort stumbled back, and for the first time looked terrified of Harry. Harry towered over him._

"_HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD! THIS IS FOR CEDRIC!"_

_Harry's right arm was still in the air, connected to the lightining bolt, his other had maraculously healed and was outstretched at Voldemort. A deep blue light came from Hermione's body shooting towards Harry's arm and smacked Voldemort in the chest; making him writher on the ground in pain._

"_THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS BLACK!!"_

_The light grew brighter from Harry's arm. Voldemort was now facing the ground, hopelessly trying to grab for his wand a few metres infront of him._

"_THIS IS FOR RON WEASLEY!!!" _

_The light once again grew brighter and Harry's tears fell freely to the ground. His hatred for Voldemort was making him lose control of himself. He felt consummed by it, yet he felt sardonic bliss at the sight of Voldemort battered, bloody and in sheer agony. _

"_AND THIS, YOU BLOODY WORTHLESS PIECE OF DIRT, IS FOR HERMIONE GRANGER!!!" _

_The blue light that connected Harry and Hermione had become as bright and blinding as the sun. The rain fell heavier, and the wind slapped across Voldemorts swollen, bloody face. Voldemort tried to no avail to stand. All at once millions of beams of electricity and colored lights slammed into Voldemort making him shake violently as he fell to his knees and to the muddy ground. Harry towered over him, glowering._

"_Die." _

_Harry kicked him in the ribs with all his power. He heard a crack, then a small whimper escaped Voldemorts mouth. _

"_It's over, you're defeated, and I'm killing you. Die slowly, die." Harry said, malice dripping from every word. With that, Voldemorts eyes widened and he stopped breathing. Mud covered his face, mixing with the blood trickling from his open mouth._

_He was dead. Finally dead. The one thing that stood in the way of Harry having a life, was now gone forever. Harry couldn't believe it. The bastard couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Harry felt so numb. He was soaking wet, mud stained, bloody, and bruised all over, but he couldn't feel anything. He trudged towards Ron and Hermione and cut their ropes, nearly collapsing on the way. Ron crawled to the floor and layed on his back breathing heavily. _

"_I'm alright Harry, check on Hermione, she's more important right now," He coughed taking in deep breaths of air._

_Harry dragged himself to Hermione and tilted her head up. She wasn't breathing. 'Nooo!' he thought. 'She cant be dead, no, no, Nooo she CANT BE DEAD..' he tried to reassure himself. "no,...not again!!" He frantically felt for a pulse, yet he couldn't feel anything because his fingers had gone numb. Ron crawled over, horror stricken at Harry._

_Rain cascaded down Hermione's face. Her eyes were closed. She was cut and bleeding, yet she still looked beautiful, and peaceful._

"_Don't you dare leave me Hermione, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" He clung to her; tears fell onto her face. He would never stop crying for her. He'd never see that bright, reassuring smile, hear her infectious laughter. Most of all he'd never get to kiss her again._

"_NOO!" _ Harry screamed. He found himself, back in his dorm room. He was uncut, Ron was still snoring away. It was all a dream. A horrible, dream. Relief washed over Harry as he sat up on his bed, watching the sun rise. He would kill Voldemort; if it was the last thing he did. He wouldn't let him even touch his friends.

(end flash back)

Harry sat up and managed to smile as he went over and embraced Hermione, kissing her as if he'd never see her again.

Hermione smiled. "What was that for?"

"for being here with me..for being you, Hermione,"

Without warning, they heard a scream from the boys dorms.

"That sounded like Ron!"

Harry and Hermione dashed upstairs and shoved the door open to find Ron on the floor holding his head, writhering around in agony.

Hope you enjoyed reading my story so far, and please review, like I said I need pointers, and suggestions are welcome. Ooo goood cliff hanger huh? Whats WRONG with Ron? It's going to get very VERY interesting...ok, well that was a cheesy line...but it will get more intrigueing as the next chapter is put up. Which is going to be soon. Thx,


	6. Trying to block him out

Disclaimer: I own nuthin.

Hey peeps! Thx for the reviews, (shout out to justin, and anonyomous person who says "OMG" a lot, this chap's for u anon! Lol)

Chapter 6- Trying to block him out

Ron tossed and turned all throughout the night. His dreams were scattered, and blurry. He could hear a voice in his head, a voice that he thought had long gone. A voice that he thought he had banished forever.

"_Ronald,..."_

"_Ronald,..."_

"Go away!" Ron thought, trying to make the hissing voice get out of his head. The voice was controling, snivelling, and threatining. Ron was terriefied of it. It had taken control once before in his fourth year.

"_You cant get away from me, you know that I've always been here; I always will..."_ the voice taunted.

"I'll never listen to you,..so go away!" Ron tried to say to the voice in the best Mcgonigal voice he could muster.

"_You know you still want her,...I know it,..."_

"NO!"

"He's the one who has everything...power,...fame...FORTUNE,...and he's stolen the heart and soul of the girl that you were supposed to have..."

"No,..noo,....n..ooo.." Ron said meekly, trying to fight of the evil voice that sounded so much like his own.

"_He'll leave you with nothing..."_

"He's my friend!! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!"

"_You know I'm right,..."_

"Leave me alone you bloody git! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!!" 

Ron felt a sharp pain course through his stomach and head as if someone had sliced a sword right through his entire body. He cried out falling to the floor reeling in pain. A salty, warm liquid was forced up from every part of his body and ejected through his mouth. Ron had the pungent taste of blood in his mouth. He sat up, screaming through the agony, and spat out the blood.

"RON!"

Harry and Hermione burst through the dorm door, and rushed to his aid helping him up. Hermione quickly recited a healing spell, and Harry lifted him onto the bed.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said worried.

"What happened Ron? Are you going to be alright? You weren't attacked were you?" Harry asked frantically.

Ron looked up and wiped off the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Tears streamed down his face.

"A v..voice...in my head...evil..." Ron managed to get out. He was breathing in sharp gasps.

Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks and turned to face Ron.

"Was it..You-Know-Who..?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Ron.

Ron remembered what the voice had said to him. It was true, he still had feelings for her. The way she treated people, her attitude, and her understanding smile. But no, she was with Harry, and if she was happy, he would be too. He wouldn't let the voice get the best of him.

"No,...it...it sounded just like me..'cept my voice was filled with hate...it tried to control me..it..it tried to tell me to turn against you, Harry..." Ron sputtered.

Harry looked down at the floor. Anyone who was close to him always got hurt. First his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Hermione, and now Ron.

"Its gone now,...I'm NEVER letting it come back again.." Ron said firmly, trying to convince himself.

Hermione leaned over and hugged him.

"You'll be alright Ron, Harry and I wont let anything happen to you. We're here for you."

Ron sniffed."Thank you,"

"_She'll never leave your arms if you do as I say,..."_

Ron heard the voice say. He heard it mutter something, but he shook it off. He smiled at his two best friends and stood up.

"Come on, we'll be late for class," He said. Harry and Hermione nodded and followed after Ron into the common room.

Ok, this chap is a little short compared to the others,(due the fact of my evil science teacher who i've quite accurately nicknamed Umbridge.(damn condescending BIOTCH) i will make the next one longer and i hope it'll b more entertaining than this one lol. hope u liked it, and I' ll continue to update asap. YAY! No school on Wed, so I can write then! Well, lemme noe ur thoughts on this story, keep reviewing ttyl ppl!


	7. Slipping away

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Ok, so yeah I noe, that last chap kinda was icky, but I'm hoping this one'll top it. Thx for the reviews so far, and please keep reviewing.

Chapter6-

Ron, Harry and Hermione hurried down to the great hall for breakfast. As soon as they sat down, Ron immediately started shoving food into his mouth.

"I swear Ron, your eating habits are ghastly,.." Hermione said with a look of disgust.

" Honestly Ron, it's a bloody masacre of bacon, eggs, and ham on your plate.." Harry grinned.

"Oi! Scweerooo yoo, I um 'errlly oongry in duh 'ornin.."

Ron retorted, bits of bacon shooting out the sides of his mouth. Hermione looked away, not wanting to throw up.

"I'm going to class, I'll see you and that thing,(she pointed to Ron) later,"

"would you like me to come along?" Harry asked

"No, you should finish your meal, and plus, I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can defend myself." Hermione said with a smug grin.

She got up from the table, and headed for her first class of the day, Potions. _'Great, just what I need. Another day having to put up with that greasy-haired git of a teacher…On the other hand, at least I'll be with Harry.'_

Harry finally managed to drag Ron out of the great hall, and into potions class. Hermione waved and he took his seat next to her, Ron on the other side of her.

"Today, we shall learn how to make the Nightmare Draught. Can any of you tell me what it is, or do I have to listen to the tiresome know-it-all explain for all you other imbeciles?" Professor Snape sneered.

Harry hated the way he degraded Hermione for being smart and knowing the material ahead of everyone else. He was about to open his mouth to retort back to his Professor when Hermione gave him her ever popular "don't-you-dare"death glares. He immediately snapped his mouth shut.

"Alright then,…obviously no one will pass this years exams…Granger!" Snape snapped.

"The nightmare draught is a potion that prevents the nightmares," Hermione explained,"Instead, it can turn the dream into something happy,"

"Good, now, turn to page 429 in your textbooks."

"AHHHHHhh!!!!" Harry lay on the floor panting, clutching his scar, now bleeding.

Images flashed through Harry's head. His mother screaming. Hemione turning away from him and running into another person's arms. Ron motionless on the ground. Voldemort pointing his wand at him, laughing. Sirius falling into the veil. Himself jumping from the astronomy tower. Dumbledore telling him his time had come to fight. Himself pointing his wand at Hermione, her face full of fear.

"NO!!" Harry screamed and bolted upright, gasping for air. He was sweating, and dizzy. He looked around him and found he was in the hospital wing. Snape was looming over him with a look of mild interest.

"W..what happened sir?" Harry asked shakily.

"I have no clue Potter, but you were on the floor clutching your scar, and screaming bloody murder…" Harry looked away. "What did you see?" Snape pressed on.

"Flashes… Images of my friends getting hurt, the night my parents died, Dumbledore telling me that my time had come, Snuffles falling throught the veil…" Harry was getting teary eyed.

"and me jumping off the astronomy tower.."he added.

Snape looked at him, his expression unchanged. " I have no idea what that is Potter, but I'm going to notify the Headmaster."

With that, he started towards the door.

Harry was released two days later. Hermione and Ron visited him as often as they could, and he was happy to be able to sleep in his own bed again.

However, ever since his vision of Hermione turning away from him and his wand pointed in her direction, he felt uneasy around her. He didn't want to hurt her, yet that vision seemed so real of him wanting to harm her in some way. He could see that she was worried about him, and that she was bothered by him being so distant with her, but he couldn't stay around her anymore, knowing that he might turn against her.

The visions he had kept coming. They haunted him, yet strangely, he felt his scar prickle just a little. During the past weeks since he was released from the hospital wing, he knew he had become distant, but he couldn't help but feel awkward around Hermione. With every vision, it had become more apparent that his time to face Voldemort would be soon.

Hermione sat alone with Crookshanks in her lap in the Griffindor common room, in her favorite chair by the fire.She gazed into the flickering flames, deep in thought. Harry had suddenly become so detatched. It scared, and worried her. She had visited him as often as she possibly could when he was in the hospital wing, but everytime she kissed him goodbye, it was as if she may as well have been kissing a wall. He never responded, and it upset her more than she let on. She had spent the past few nights sobbing herself to sleep; torturing herself with questions as to why he was slipping away from her.

"Hermione?" Harry croaked.

She looked up at Harry, then turned her gaze back to the fire, meerly awknoledging his presence.

**(Authors note: Hey ppl, this song in italics is from linkin park, called "From the Inside", not mine, but I love this song and thought it would dress this story up nicely. Think of it as backround music you hear in the movies. By the way, I put this song in here to kinda portray Hermione's feelings towards Harry at the moment, so leme noe in a review if u liked it, or if it was kinda icky.  )**

"What?" she said indifferently.

"I,..um..Are you alright?"

_I don't know who to trust,_

_No surprise,_

Hermione now extreamly thin line of tolerance snapped. She got up from her chair and slapped Harry hard across his face leaving a red tatoo of her hand on him.

_Happy thoughts sift through dust, and the lies.._

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! AND THE QUESTION IS HARRY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CANT EVEN LOOK AT ME STRAIGHT!!"

Tears started to well up at the corners of her eyes. Harry stared at her; his eyes wide in shock. Either that was her monthly thing acting up or she had just slapped him. Yes' he told himself, 'she just slapped you'.

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit, _

_Everytime I try to make myself get back upon my feet.._

" It seems like your avoiding me Harry,…can you even fathom in your selfish little brain, how hurtful that is?!"

_All I ever think about this,_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me…_

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He towered over Hermione, glowering. She had gone too far this time.

" I can't believe you!" He bellowed back.

" Don't you know that in that vision I had, I thought I had hurt you in some way! I see that same vision every night, praying to god that it isnt true! That only reminds me that the prophecy is about to come true very soon..I thought that you of all people would understand.." He continued, his eyes ablaze with anger.

Ron heard shouting coming from the two shadows in the dark common room. He crept in silently, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the crossfire. He peered in closer to the two figures infront of the fire and saw that they were Harry and Hermione. Ron felt extreamly uncomfortable. Even from across the room, he could feel the heat of their argument. If it were possible, it would crawl under table and stay there with his hands over his head.

"_Ronald…"_

The voice. It had risen again.

"GO AWAY!" Ron screamed into his head.

" _I've got you under MY control now…take this chance to get what was always yours…"_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ron collapsed.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU? TELLING YOU THAT YOU'D MAKE IT OUT ALRIGHT? TELLING YOU NOT TO GIVE UP?" She yelled back at Harry, tears freely streaming down her face.

_Take everything, from the inside,_

_And throw it all away,_

'_cause I swear,_

_For the last time I wont trust myself with you…_

" You have no idea what I'm going through Hermione!! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW IT FEELS TO BE ME; TO HAVE THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON ME; TO HAVE EVERYONE EXPECT SOMETHING OUT OF ME!!!" He shouted.

_Tension is building inside,_

_Steadily,_

_Happy thoughts forcing their way,_

_Out of me_

Hermione angrily wiped the tears off her face. How could he shout at her after the billions of times she had been next to him, comforting him; trying to understand what he was going through.

_Trying not to break,_

_But I'm so tired of this deceit,_

_Every time I try to make myself get back upon my feet,_

"I'VE TRIED HARRY!! I'VE BLOODY WELL TRIED TO UNDERSTAND!! YOUR ALWAYS BATHING IN YOUR OWN SELF PITY! I'VE COMFORTED YOU AND BEEN ON YOUR SIDE ALL THESE YEARS AND YOUR STILL IN YOUR LITTLE WORLD OF "POOR ME"!! WELL "BOO-FUCKING-HOO!! DID YOU EVER THINK THAT OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE BLOODY MISRABLE AS WELL??MY PARENTS DIED HARRY! THEY DIED AT THE HANDS OF DEATH EATERS TODAY! YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOUR PARENTS DID YOU?! I DID! THEY WERE THERE FOR ME EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!"

_All I ever think about is this,_

_All the tiring time between and how,_

_Trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me…_

Hermione's tears cascaded down her face as she quickly stormed away from Harry.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE HARRY! I CANT TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR CONSTANT, STUPID, SELF-PITY!!! ITS OVER BETWEEN US!" Hermione sobbed.

She turned away from him and tore up to her dorm room, shaking in tears.

_Take everything,_

_From the Inside_

_And throw it all away,_

'_cause I swear for the last time,_

_I wont trust myself with you._

Harry touched his cheek where Hermione had hit him. He winced; she could certainly hit hard when she was angry. He stood there still quite shocked at what had just happened. Hermione had ended their relationship altogether. He fell onto the chair beside the fire; reflecting his anger inside. He hated being him. He hated he had lost everything dear to him, and now to add to that list, Hermione. One of the last things he had left to fight for; to die for, and to live for.

He sat in his chair thinking about what Hermione had said to him. How could she? Yes, her parents died and he felt deeply sorry for her, but she didn't know what it was like to have the whole world expect something from you. His vision grew dark, hatred for everything starting to pour into his once lively, good-natured green eyes.

Ron sat up, shaking his head. Purple flashed in his eyes; he cocked his head to the side and smiled a dark, mischevious smile.

Miles away, in a dark castle, a sinister being laughed malicously at the figure of Harry Potter in a glass ball.

"It is time,…"

MUHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! Good cliffe eh? I hope u liked this chap! I had a lota fun writing it! Thx ppl for your reviews, keep reviewing on stuff , and suggestions r always welcome, and thx to "scorpio 1983" for ur review! YAY! I'm gonna update soon, prolly this weekend..if my science teacher (prf umbridge)'ll gimme a freekin break! God…everytime she opens her mouth to drone on about something, I relli cringe…she sounds like a man trying to sound like a woman…i feel like taking a shovel and whacking her over the head with it… well thanks for reading!


	8. Cutcutcut

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 8-

Harry sat, confused and shocked. A part of him wanted to go Hermione and apologize for being so inert, but another part of him wouldn't allow him to move. The common room door opened, and a red headed girl stepped in.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Harry said blankly.

Ginny glared at Harry and stalked over towards him. She slapped him hard across his face. Harry's head snapped to the side.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET OVER YOURSELF, AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP THERE AND APOLOGIZE!!" Ginny shouted. She sounded exactly like her mother, and was louder than any howler her mother had sent Ron. Her arms were crossed, and she looked furious.

Harry's eyes narrowed. WHY THE HELL was every female he encountered today slapping him? And how could Ginny know about their fight?

"If your wondering how I know about this, I happened to have been outside behind the fat lady's portrait when I heard shouting, and I decided that I did not want to get caught in the crossfire. I wasn't evesdropping, and it was hard not to hear how twiching mad poor Hermione must have been!" She continued hotly.

"Do you even know how much she cares about you? Did you know how much you hurt her by ignoring her, wallowing in your own self pity, while her parents just died? You weren't there for her in her time of need! She was always right by your side, but instead of being thankful, you were being a bloody git, and thought of yourself! She spent the past few weeks crying herself to sleep! Can you try to understand how she's feeling?!"

"Ginny, you know I cant get up there," was all Harry could manage to say.

"GOOD EXCUSE POTTER! Give her tonight to rest. In the morning, wait for her and make her feel special! Just do something, ANYTHING. Honestly, you men are hopeless,"

she said, exasperated.

Harry looked back at her, fuming, and nodded. He got up, and trudged up the stairs to bed.

Hermione lay on her side, crying; yet again. Tears flowed freely from her brown eyes, hitting her pillow. She wiped them away and sniffled. Yes, it was true that Harry had no idea that her parents died, but he had been so insensitive and selfish. It torchored her to know she had lost everything. She had no family, and she no longer had Harry. Sure, she had Ron and Ginny but they had their own family. She didn't belong anywhere. Hermione closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed.

She was running up the many stairs of the Hogwarts castle in tears again. She arrived at the room of requierments, and of course it was filled to the brim with anything she needed; tissues and a pillows to lie on. She closed the door and walked over to a table and grabbed the tissue box, but when she turned back to sit down, she found Harry with his wand pointed at her. His eyes were filled with mirth, and for some reason, revenge. She took a tentative step back, frightened. This wasn't the Harry she knew. All she could think to do was get her wand. She slowly reached into her back pocket and gripped it tightly. If she could just stall Harry long enough, maybe she could catch him offguard with a binding spell. Harry snicked and slowly, his snicker turned into a malicious grin. His brilliant green eyes turned into red slits.

'Voldemort' Hermione breathed.

"Good, good, bookworm..." he hissed.

A dozen Death Eaters appeared, wands surrounding Hermione, leaving her in the middle of black circle. Voldemort transformed back into Harry.

"Avada Kedavra.."

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!" a voice called.

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny stood over her and shook her out of her sleep. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Hermione forced a smile. It seemed almost impossible to smile any longer now that her whole world had come crashing down upon her."I'll meet you at breakfast," She added, hoping Ginny would leave.

Ginny nodded and headed downstairs. 'god knows that girl needs some time alone..' she thought.

She headed downstairs and found Harry gazing at the girls dorms.

'He must have heard my footsteps and thought it was Hermione,..'

"Harry its Ginny," She called out. Harry nodded half-heartedly and turned away.

"I think she just needs some time alone right now,..I'll see you later Harry,"

Harry sat up from the couch and decided to go out for a walk to Hogsmeade. It was a Saturday after all, and at least he'd be able to get some time alone to think things over.

Ron came downstairs just as Harry left. He had heard everything that happened last night between them. He felt like cursing Harry for hurting Hermione.

"Good morning Ron,.."Hermione murmured as she stepped into the common room. She looked like she had been studying everyday without sleep for 5 months.

"morning 'Mione" Ron said with a frown.

He walked over to embrace his friend. She tried to hold back her tears, and buried her face in Ron's jacket, hugging him tightly. Ron was furious with Harry for being such a prat. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her head. The voice in his head came back.

"_Cranious control"_ he heard it whisper. Ron's eyes turned a deep brown.

Hermione lifted her head and met Ron's gaze for a moment. He bent down and kissed her.

Much to her surprise, she didn't pull back. She didn't respond at first, but slowly gave in. She pulled away after a minute.

"You shouldn't have done that,.."She breathed.

Ron looked directly into her eyes. He was scared of what he had just done.

"I...I shouldn't have done that..." He confirmed with much difficulty.

He was screaming inside for the voice in his head to leave him alone and not hurt his friends. It was true he had wanted to be with Hermione, but not like this. Hermione was still in his arms. He couldn't move. He now had no control over his body. He was terrified. She looked away and back at him again. Ron tried to open his mouth to speak; to profusely apologize and run far away from her, but the voice wouldn't let him. It now controled his every move. Ron's lips met Hermione's once more.

"_NOO,Noo.no...STOP IT!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _his brain screamed."_She's your best friend, and your best friend's girlfriend!"_

"_You can't escape it, no one ever can... and besides, I'm doing you a favor boy,"_ it snapped.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. The voice's owner was none other than Voldemort.

Harry ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. He had forgotten his jacket. It looked sunny outside, but it was strangly bitterly cold and cloudy when he arrived outside. Perhaps Hermione would be awake by now, and willing to at least hear what he had to say. He opened the door and found Ron standing over someone. He stood there for a moment before he saw Hermione's side profile. His eyes bulged out, and his breathing was becoming laboured and ragged. He couldn't move, he was frozen in horror and in anger. Mysteriously, winds began to pick up around Harry's body as he shouted beyond his tears.

"HERMIONE!! RON?? HOW COULD YOU???"

Hermione pulled away while Ron seemed not to notice that Harry had just yelled at him. The binding voice in Ron's head would not allow him to stop and look up.

"_STOP CON_TROLING ME!!" Ron yelled as he pushed himself away from Hermione. He had finally managed to break free from the voice.

Harry charged at Ron tackling him to the ground and punching him square in his face. Hermione was shocked to say the least, but within seconds she snapped back to her senses.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOUSA!! EXPELLIARAMIUS!" She screamed.

Harry floated into the air still kicking and punching. Hermione promptly caught Harry's wand with her left hand. This would have made her laugh had it been in another situation; he looked like a mouse someone had just caught, still trying to scurry away in the air. She glared at Harry.

Ron stumbled to his feet, blinking and touching his nose to reveal blood all over his face. He had a bloody nose and he was sure Harry had knocked out a tooth or two. He spat out blood clotting in his mouth, and looked fearful as Harry hovered above him mad with rage.

"Put me down Hermione!" Harry said threatningly.

" Do you think I'm dense Harry?? Of course I'm not going to let you go so that you can tackle Ron again and beat him senseless!" She snapped.

"Why Hermione?! WHY in god's name where you,..you..with HIM??!!"

He struggled with his words. He was going to apologize and make it all up to Hermione today. Instead, he had his heart broken into billions of pieces by the one person who's heart he was going to try to mend. He felt betrayed. His body went numb, he was losing control of all common sense by now.

"We are over HARRY!! We are THROUGH! Get that into your thick, selfish skull! I don't care about you anymore,...I..I just cant! You cut me too deep for me to love you any longer. It shouldn't matter to you who I like, and what I can or cannot do! You cant run my life for me! Yes, It just HAPPENED! Ron kissed me and I didn't pull away, but that was my choice!" she screamed.

"Harry, I'm sorry.."Ron began

"SHUT UP!" Harry fumed.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO hear me out! It wasn't.."

"DON'T TRY TO MAKE EXCUSES!! YOU FANCIED HERMIONE ALL ALONG, AND WHEN SHE WAS VULNERABLE, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Hermione shouted. She was furious. Harry should know she had more respect for herself than that. Harry flew across the room and hit the wall. He fell to the floor wincing in pain as he looked up to meet Hermione's glare.

"LET ME EXPLAIN! I didn't want to kiss Hermione! It's not my fault, nor is it Hermione's fault!" Ron was trying desprately to tell Harry it was Voldemort who had him under his power.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TRAITOR! Accio wand!" Harry roared. Harry caught his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Protegous Domes!" Hermione yelled. Two protective bubbles appeared, one covering Ron, and another covering herself.

Harry stood up defiantly. His breathing became more ragged than before, and his hand shook as he pointed his wand at Hermione. He suddenly realized this was exactly what his vision looked like. With great effort he cried out,

"NOO!!"

and hurled his wand to the floor. He tore out of the common room, running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was running to, but he needed a place to get away from everyone.

Three hours later, Harry woke up in the Room of Requierments with a severe headache and sharp blade in his hand. Memories of what he had done to himself came flooding back.

Ohhh....cliffe!! so, did u like this chap? huh?(nudgenudge) well now that i have written for 4 hours, and my gluteous maximus (otherwise known as "ass") is flat, i'm hoping to get some reviews,..(hint)(hint) lol okok, i'm just kidding, I'm wondering, should make this story a trilogy? or just leave it as one story?...hm...if neone has ne suggestions on what i should add or leave out, please review, and btw, DRACO is gonna mix things up a bit in the next few chaps... thx 4 reading!


	9. Surprises, and explanations

Disclaimer:u noe it already, see 1st chap for it..

Hello dear readers! (shoutout to "George(vonny) and Ginny(aniko) if ur reading this, don't laugh me skool if it sucks..or else....halloween night, I'll get some fart bombs and throw em at u..instead of at umbridge's classroom..u noe wut I'm talking about lmao...) thx for the reviews so far!well I've been trying my best to update this thing but I've got so much homework! Argh!! Well, for harry in these next chaps things start to go bad to downright depressing..However, he'll find a light in the darkness soon enough...

Chapter 9-

(authors note:adding a song in here for mood. Linkin park (yes again...they've got a whole variety of relli good, depressing songs.. its called "Figure 0.9" of course u noe I don't own it so ther u go..)

Harry sat in the Room of requierments transfixed on the scars he inflicted upon his arm. The cuts were deep and some still gushing warm blood.

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attatched to them,_

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happening,_

He had felt better for a second, feeling as if he deserved the cool blade slither across his arm.It was his fault he had been ignoring Hermione.

_Its like nothing I can do to distract me when,_

_I think of how I shot myself in the back again,_

She was always their for him, but when she needed him, he just turned away. If he hadn't been so distant, they would still be together, she wouldn't have kissed Ron, and the knife he clutched so desperately now, would never be in his hands.

'_Cause from the infinent words I could say,_

_I put all the pain you gave to me on display,_

_Didn't realize instead of setting it free I,_

_Took what I hated and made it a part of me,_

He felt the blade sting against his skin, marring the smooth, muscular tone of his arm.

It never goes away, 

His eyes were pained, and tears began to form from his mystical green eyes.

_It never goes away.._

Warm, crimson liquid poured from the gash he made. It was deep, like the hole he felt he had dug himself into. The weight of the whole world was constantly on his shoulders, and felt as though he couldn't take anymore of it. Harry Potter wanted to die.

_And now,_

_You've become a part of me,_

_You'll always be right here,_

He swore inwardly telling how stupid he was to be cutting himself, but something in him wouldn't listen to reason.

_You've become a part of me,_

_You'll always be my fear,_

_I can't separate,_

_Myself from what I've done,_

_Giving up a part of me,_

_I've let myself become you._

He felt guilt; complete, utter guilt.

(ok adding another song-this one's by JET and it's a song on the spiderman 2 soundtrack called "hold on"its pretty catchy..)

_You tried so hard to be someone,_

_That you forget who you are,_

Hermione locked herself in the prefects bathroom with her back against the door. She didn't want to see, or hear anyone.

_You tried to fill some emptyness,_

_Til all you have is filled over,_

If she could, she would spend eternity in there. She wanted silence, to be alone; nothingness surrounding her, so that she could think clearly. She didn't need their pity, or well wishes. She slowly slid to the floor, running a hand through her hair.

_Now everything's so far away that you don't know where you are,_

Hermione was puzzled by the fact that Harry had thrown his wand to the floor and ran out of the room. She was shocked to find Harry pointing his wand at her and Ron, ready to strike them down with a spell. The look in Harry's eyes before he threw his wand at the ground, terrified her. He looked merciless, and vengeful. He had even seemed for a split second to resemble Voldemort.

_All that you wanted, and all that you have done seems so much,_

Hermione covered her face and took a deep breath. She couldn't cry anymore, she was out of tears, and was past crying over Harry by now.

_For you to hold on to,_

_For you to hold on to,_

_For you to belong to._

Why had she kissed Ron? Why couldn't she have just listened to the voice inside her head, begging her to push him away. She didn't listen, and now Harry was hurting.

It was true that their relationship had ended, and that he had hurt her, but in her heart, she knew he didn't deserve this as payback. This might just be his distruction, his downfall.

Hermione took Harry's wand out of her robe pocket. She held it up to her face, gazing and flicking it around her fingers. Everything was going wrong. Her world was abruptly turned upside down. Her parents were gone. She was never to see their smiling faces again. They were murdered because of the fact she had been close to Harry. They were dead because she was a mudblood witch. She despised that word; mudblood. It reminded her of why her parents were gone, and why so many people underestimated her as a witch. She missed her parents so much. There was always something that reminded her of them. The blue sky was her father's favorite color; the redwood trees outside her window that her mother had loved to carve creatures from.

(flashback)

"Please, come in Ms. Granger, sit down " Proffessor Mcgonagall said solemnly. 

"_What's wrong Proffessor?" Hermione said, wondering why her two proffessors looked to grim._

"_We have just received news that the dark mark has been spotted over your home...I'm pained to say that your..." Dumbledore said solemnly. He paused. And bit his lower lip._

"_Your parents have perished at the hands of death eaters..." he finished. _

_Mcgonagal's eyes were filled with pity and concern. "If there is anything we can do to help you through this, please don't hesitate to ask. We're here for you Ms. Granger,"_

_Dumbledore, and Mcgonagall's words rang in her head, yet they didn't sink in. She couldn't believe it. It was all just a bad dream, and she could just wake up and owl her parents in the morning._

_She never woke up; and it wasn't a dream. Her parents were really gone. The two people that had taken care of her everyday, that loved her for being herself. The two people that would always be there for her, were now gone. They couldn't be there for her any longer. _

_She sat shocked. This was all because she was Harry Potter's best friend. It was because she was close to him that her family was stripped away from her. She was losing everything. Tears rushed down her face. Her parents were gone, lost forever, and the boy she loved more than life itself seemed to be slipping further away, and out of reach._

(End flashback)

Hermione wondered where Harry ran off to. A large part of her told her not to go, and that he deserved it after hurting her the way he did. However another part told her to swallow her pride and go to him. She unlocked the door and stepped out. She looked around the common room. It was in the afternoon, and everyone seemed to be out to Hogsmeade. She ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm and opened Harry's trunk after several minutes of unlocking the powerful locking charms on it. She lifted its top and promptly found the Marauder's map. She opened it and saw that Harry was walking to the astronomy tower. His footprints moved slowly and she felt a stab of guilt go through her heart. She closed the map and put it in her pocket. She would go to the astronomy tower to see what Harry was up to.

Harry sat leaning against a pillar near edge of the astronomy tower, looking down at the world below him.

_When its hard to be yourself, its not to be someone else_

Everyone was laughing, careless, and free of the pressure of being expected to vanquish a powerful dark wizard.

_Still everythings so far away that you forget where you are,_

_You are,_

_All that you wanted, and all that you have done seems so much, _

_For you to hold onto,_

_For you to hold onto,_

"Harry?" A voice called. It was soft, and concerned, but he knew it wasn't Hermione's voice he heard. He turned his head.

_Hold on,_

_Hold on,_

"Hey Cho," He said blankly. He stood up to face her.

_Hold on,_

_Hold on.._

"Are you alright? You look..well,...like you could use a friend to talk to right now..."She said tentatively.

Harry looked away and then back at Cho. She was sincerely worried about him.

All that you wanted, and all that you have done seems so much 

_For you to hold onto,_

_For you to hold onto,_

For you to belong to... 

"What happened to you Harry?" Harry began to sob. He embraced Cho, never wanting to let her go.

She looked shocked, but stroked his back, trying to comfort him.

"Its Hermione isnt it.." She said with a slight tone of jealousy.

Harry could do nothing but nod.

Hermione trod up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She arrived at the top and couldn't breathe. Harry had Cho in his arms. They werent doing anything but he still another girl in his arms. Hermione stood in the shadows. She turned away just as Harry let go of Cho. Hermione could feel tears welling up again but she forbid them to fall. She wouldn't allow herself to cry over him anymore. She slumped down the spiral staircase and slipped on some ice frozen on the steps. Someone caught her just before she hit the floor.

A flash of blond hair caught her eye and she looked up to find herself lying across the arms of Draco Malfoy. He turned beet red. If anyone else was there it would look as if he was carrying her off to his castle to live happily ever after together.

'Great, just what I need...Malfoy..' She thought grudgingly

"Careful!! Mud-.." Draco paused remembering how he almost died of the pain from Hermione kicking him on the train, "uh..Granger" He corrected himself.

He quickly set her down and looked around to see it anyone else saw he had caught Hermione Granger "Prince carrying Princess to live happily ever after"-style. Hermione being surprised was an understatement. She thought he might have loved to see her fall flat on her face.

"Geeze, first you break my balls on the train, then you go slipping on something and break my back at the astronomy tower.." He said nonchalantly.

"I suppose you want to break every bone in my body before we graduate..?" He said in a typical "I-don't-care" Malfoy style.

"uh...Thank you.." Hermione never thought she would ever say that to Draco.

"Why did you..catch me?" she asked quietly.

"Reflex I suppose. When you see something falling, you catch it..."

"I..uh..better get going then.."Hermione said. She kept eye contact with Draco. He still had his usual obnoxious glint in his bluish-grey eyes, but something else invaded them, it wasn't hate, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It puzzled her to no end.

Draco turned around and began to walk away when Hermione slipped again trying to rush away from the uncomfortable air around them. This time, she fell ontop of Draco, straddling him. Their faces were barely centimetres apart. If it wasn't for her arms holding her up, it would be an even more imbarrassing situation for Hermione. Their eyes locked onto one another's for a moment before their eyes widened turned a shade of bright red. This wasn't a good day for Hermione at all. Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears and scrambled off Draco. They didn't face eachother.

"I uh...I'm..." Hermione stuttered

"Yeah, got it,... you're sorry,..I know...best not to ..uh.." Draco stammered trying to act like the normally uncaring Draco. He faced Hermione.

"tell anyone?" Hermione offered.

"That's it! Yeah..." He quickly strode away.

"agreed!" She said.

She dashed out of the astronomy tower still as red as ever. Her ears felt like they were on fire. Of all people, she had to land on top of Draco Malfoy. She prayed to god that no one else saw that. It would be wide spread news throught the school and it would make her look..well, quite slutty. It was afterall, at the bottom of the astronomy tower, and in the afternoon when she had landed ontop of him.

Hermione arrived back at her room and fell onto her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Why? DEAR GOD WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MALFOY I FELL ON??' She shouted inwardly.

The next morning woke to find Ginny Weasley sitting at the edge of her bed grinning ear to ear at Hermione. Ginny looked like she was about to burst out laughing any second.

Hermione pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes,

"Good morning to you too Ginny,.. um..if this is your new way of greeting people in the morning, I suggest you refrain from it, you look like your going to eat them instead of greet them," she mumbled.

"Malfoy?!??!!! WHY HIM huh?...I'm very surprised at you...I thought u despised him.."

"Whuh?" Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Oh MY GOD!!!" she finally realized it. Ginny had seen her on top of Draco.

"NOO...NOOO...nonononononononononoooonoooonnnnnooooononononnoo," Hermione desprately tried to explain.

"GINNY!.." Hermione began,

Ginny's smile widened revealing all her teeth.

" GINNY, WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!! I slipped on some ice and just happened to fall on top of Draco! PLEASE! You HAVE to believe me!"

"You expect me to believe you fell on top of him and landed in such a..shall we say...oh..**_provocative_** position?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and shot daggers at Ginny. Ginny burst out laughing.

"not the right word? Um..lets see...lets try...**_suggestive_**?"

Hermione leapt up and tried to tackle Ginny. Ginny kept laughing. She dove out of the way and Hermione chased her downstairs into the common room. Ginny was now on the opposite side of a large table trying to dodge Hermione.

"**_Raunchy_**?"

Ginny suggested, bending over with tears starting to well up from laughing so hard. This made Hermione nearly snap. She loathed Draco Malfoy and the way Ginny was teasing her wasn't funny.

"GINNY!!! YOU KNOW IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!! GET BACK HERE!!"

Ginny squealed and ran up to her bed. She put a strong locking spell all around her bed and collapsed on her bed, coughing, giggling and gasping for air.

Hermione burst through the girl's dorm's door. She saw Ginny in a fit of giggles rolling around on her bed.

"Please tell me you are the only one who knows about this...I just slipped, I SWEAR! I slipped and I fell on him!" Hermione pleaded.

"Don't worry Hermione, I know! Your secret is safe with me..." Ginny managed to say.

"Trust a Weasley.." Hermione muttered to herself.

Ron meandered down the streets of Hogsmeade, alone. He was glad he was wearing a touque. It was bitterly cold. He had tried to explain to Harry it was Voldemort who was controling his every movement and leaving his mind open to torchure himself. Voldemort wanted Ron to watch himself betray his best friend by kissing Hermione. His feet crunched the snow as he walked past the many shops and taverns. He had tried his best to find Harry after he ran off to tell him that it was Voldemort and warn him, but the locking charms on Harry's trunks were too complicated to try and break, so he couldn't retrieve the Marauder's map. The only person other than Harry that could break the trunk was Hermione, and she probably didn't want to see him, or Harry just yet. She was probably still mad at him and Harry. He walked into Honeydukes and after buying a supply of Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Beans, and Fizzing Whizbee's he headed down to the cellar that lead straight to Hogwarts.

"Lumos Maxima!" Ron declaired.

The corridor was dark, and spooky as always. Ron prayed he wouldn't find any spiders along his way. Ron had to crouch down a little. He had grown a lot so far, and kept bumping his head against the lower parts of the passage.

Ron suddenly saw three figures crouching down infront of the door to Hogwarts. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his heart was pounding faster and faster. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, and carried on, ready to stupify the three shadows.

"STUPI.."

"Oi! Ronnikins! What do you think you're doing?" Fred and George called out before Ron could harm them.

Ron finally allowed himself to breath. He was relieved it was only his two brothers and Lee Jordan who were the shadows.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"We're testing a product just below Filch's office. It's going to make Mrs Norris grow then shrink rapidly!" Lee said excitedly.

"oh,...well I'll be on my way then" Ron said indifferently.

"See you later ickle- Ronnikins,"

"SOD OFF!" Ron slammed the door behind him. He had to find Dumbledore somehow. He knew that he might be at Hogsmeade at some meeting, but he had to be sure that he wasn't in the castle grounds first before he headed back to Hogsmeade.

Draco lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. He was surprised he caught Hermione and that she would fall onto him in such an awkward position. He sighed and decided to get up for an early lunch. His two goons Crabbe and Goyle were undoubtibly stuffing their faces already. He rose to his feet and decided to take a long, cold shower. After about half an hour under the water, he twisted the tap closed and leaned with his palms against the wall. He took a deep breath. There was no way his mind would let him get over that small incident with Granger. He dried himself off and slipped on a loose, long sleeved black vintage football shirt with a pair of dark faded jeans. Once he had food in his system, perhaps everything would just go away.

He trudged down to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table. He caught a glimpse of Hermione but tried his best to concentrate on eating. He was staring at his food, as if he was trying to make a hole in it just by looking at it. He wanted to look anywhere else but at the Gryfinndor table. This was difficult only because Hermione Granger happened to be eating right across from him. She was talking to her friends, laughing, and seemingly carefree. He soon found he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was true that he had disliked her before, and thought she was the most annoying thing in the world, but she had changed over the years. Her teeth had evened out, her hair had somewhat been tamed, and her brown eyes grew brighter. She was now positively one of the best looking girls at Hogwarts.

He grinned inwardly, but on the outside, he tried his best to keep up his usual scowl at the Gryfinndors. If his father ever found out he had the smallest feelings for Granger, a muggle witch, he would surely curse and abandon him. Over the winter holidays, his father had sent him a letter, telling him to join the Death Eaters, but Draco never replied back. When his mother sent him a coded letter telling him that his father never got a reply to his request, Draco had sent back a letter saying he never received any letter from his father. Draco was cruel at times, and he knew it, and even though he looked up to and loved his father, he wasn't like him. He couldn't stand to watch people die and scream infront of him. He found it to be nauseating, and ghastly that his father would enjoy watching guts and blood spilling out under your nose. He wondered how anyone could stomach it.

He saw Hermione get up and leave with her friend Ginny. His eyes followed her out the door. 'This is getting crazy,..I hated that girl before..now I'm interested in every movement she makes? Dammit Draco, BE a Malfoy!' he shouted inwardly.

Draco finished poking and prodding his food, and decided to sit by the lake alone. He liked to sit there sometimes just to think, or gaze out at the lake. He sat himself down a large boulder, and lay down on it. He still couldn't get that damned girl Granger out of his head. He kicked himself mentally, knowing a Malfoy and a Granger would never be a pair. It just didn't fit any way he looked at it.

"Lucius, are you sure your boy will join and do the job well?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord, I am sure he will, he is a Malfoy afterall," Lucius replied and bowed.

"The best way to tear Potter apart, to bring him down , is to not to physically harm him...no...emotional pain stings stronger and resides much longer in the heart. We will rip him from the inside, and he'll never be in my way ever again...It seems to me that it's working quite well..just look at what he's doing to himself...the pathetic fool.."

Harry sat with his back against a tree on the lake, under his invisibility cloak. He rolled up his sleeves, and muttered and concealing, and healing spell. He was tortchering himself with questions as to why everything he ever held dear was slipping away from him. It was his fault that Hermione's parents were dead. It was his fault that he had lost her. He felt low, and useless. He was tired. Tired of being the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-lost-the love of his life, and the boy-who- was an insufferable idiot, wallowing in self-pity, cutting himself. He had gone to Hogsmeade with Cho yesterday. It had gone better than he expected. She hadn't cried or made a fool out of him, she was just there to be a friend and listen. He thought about Hermione again. How could he have every pointed his wand at her intending to hurt her and Ron? He slipped his invisibility cloak off.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. It was Ron.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Harry snapped threatiningly.

"Its Voldemort Harry! He was using some kind of curse on me. He was controling me!" Ron pleaded. It was crucial that Harry knew the truth that he hadn't betrayed him.

Harry looked up and turned his head to face Ron. He didn't know what he'd say next.

WELL, hope u liked this chap ppl, I've been on the comp from 2- 11 pm...ugh....please review...I think I deserve some for this one...I'll update soon, perhaps tomollo or somethin...gonna go watch madtv now,...cya!


	10. It begins

Disclaimer: as u noe, I own nutin

Ok..well here goes my second attempt at writing this chap...the first one got deleted cuz my comp froze and well yah THAT sucked cuz I wrote a whole lot of stuff..neways, please read and review.As to someone addressing the problem of having a headache reading the first chaps, sry abt that lol. I didn't noe that u had to double space the story for the prghs to show up. So, I have changed a few minor things in the first chap and well yah, so its easier to read now.

Chapter 10

"I SAID LEAVE ME RON!" Harry snarled.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR A SECOND SO THAT I CAN EXPLAIN?? YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR ME OUT HARRY, LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU WILL!!" Ron fumed, his heart-rate increasing steadily. His breathing came out in puffs as he towered over Harry.

Ron had a firm grip on his wand just in case. He could tell this was going to be quite difficult handle. Harry glared at Ron, anguish and hate shining in his brilliant emerald green eyes. Harry didn't want to hear an excuse from Ron. He could feel the heat creeping up his shirt and it was making his ears burn. He wanted to hurt his best friend. He felt like taking everything from Ron, just the way that he felt Ron had taken his world away; he had taken Hermione away. He tore his glare away from Ron. He stood up and it took every ounce of will power he had to not whip out his wand and curse him. He brushed past his best friend trying to get away from him before he did something to Ron that he would regret later. How could Ron even have the nerve to talk to him after what he had done?

"IT WAS VOLDEMORT HARRY!" Ron began hastily.

Harry stopped in his tracks. It took him a few moments to process what Ron had just said to him. He didn't look back, but in his mind he wondered if Ron would lie about Voldemort just to avoid him throwing curses and hexes at him.

"I heard him, he was in my head, controling me," Ron explained.

Harry slowly turned around, still glaring.

"I saw everything that he made me do. He knew I liked Hermione, and used that against me! Don't you see Harry? I never meant to kiss her, I swear, I would never do that to you," Ron continued in a pleading tone.

Harry's glare softened into a "I-don't-understand-what-the-fuck-is-going-on" frown. Harry couldntell if he was lying , but there was something different about his voice and the way he was speaking to him; it seemed sincere.

"Your like a brother to me Harry, please don't throw away our years of friendship over this." Ron said honestly.

"I think it was a form of torchure,.. he got into my head and controlled me, yet I could see and remember everything. It wasn't like how the time Ginny couldn't remember where or what she did when she was being controlled. He actually spoke to me, and let me see everything he made me do... I am so sorry Harry, I just couldn't get him out of my head. I tried my best and after you stormed out, he was gone. I think I managed to finally block him out. Please Harry, you have to belive me. I swear on my sister's life, I am telling you the truth." Ron begged.

Harry now understood why Ron tried so hard to talk to him. His facial expression grew to that of understanding and guilt.

"I believe you Ron," Harry said quietly.

He looked down at his feet. Ron truly was the best friend anyone could ever have. Ron could have just gone out with Hermione after they had broken up, but even after that, he didn't.

"I'm sorry for being such a bloody git, I have a tendency to do that.." Harry apologized.

"So are we..still friends?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"only if you take me back as you best friend," Harry said with a smile.

Ron grinned. He had his brother back. He walked over and hugged Harry, patting him on the back and accidentally lifting him up in the air.

"uh..Ron.." Harry said looking at him in an embarrased way.

"Oh! Uh...yeah.." Ron released Harry.

"Macho hand shake?" Harry asked quickly, looking around to see if anyone had seen them pour out their emotion.

"Er..yeah,"

and they shook hands.

"Its good to have you back mate," Ron said.

"You too Ron," Harry said warmly.

"Come on you bloody git, we've got to find Dumbledore and tell him about this," Ron joked.

"Alright, but we have to get padfoot's map,"

(a/n—song adding in here "inside out" by yellowcard)

Draco leaned against a rock as the cool January wind swept through his blindingly blond hair, and blowing his clothes back. He gazed out at the lake, wishing he could just forget who he was; who his father wanted him to become.

_Here,_

_A little sympathy,_

_For you to waste on me,_

_I know your faking it but that's ok,_

He loved going to his spot on the lake. It was secluded, and a place where he could forget his name.His spot on the rock overlooking the lake was like a second home, his home where he could think things through, laze about and just be by himself.

_And I don't wanna drag it out,_

_Don't wanna bring you down,_

_I never wanted it to end this way,_

His mind was constantly wandering from the memory of Hermione punching him and looking at him in disgust, to her thanking him for catching her, to her falling over him. He hated that he liked her.

_Even if I wanted to,_

_I don't think that I'd get to you,_

_Theres nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again._

He shouldn't because he was a Malfoy, a noble, pureblooded boy. He shouldn't like the muggleborn witch he so often called "mudblood".

_Here,_

_A little jealosy, I hope you think of me,_

_Hope you wonder where I sleep at night,_

_Cause I,_

_feel like I'm inside out,_

_You got me upside down,_

_Maybe I was holding on too tight._

It was difficult to get her out of his head, all he could think about was one day seeing her smile her radiant smile at him, the way she smiled at Potter. He knew the "dynamic duo" of Harry and Hermione had been torn apart, and he couldn't help but notice the other boys at Hogwarts eyeing her.

_Even if I wanted to,_

_I don't think that I'd get to you,_

_Theres nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again,_

He knew she would most likely tell him to go to hell if he asked her out on a date, but a part of him told him it might be worth risking his life (his father would murder him if he ever found out) in the long run if he had Hermione to hold in his arms.

_So don't you say goodbye to me,_

_Just turn your back away and leave,_

_And if your lucky I will be your last regret, _

_Your only friend..._

He was jealous of the way she gazed at St. Potter. He knew she still had feelings for him, but he also knew she had been hurt by him.The meer way her eyes lit up inadvertantly when Potter's name was mentioned made Draco green with envy. He wished that her eyes would light up every time "Draco" was mentioned. He wanted despreatly to be the person she would run to for help; the one she would run into the arms of; the one she'd feel safe with. He laughed to himself, thinking of how true the muggle saying "opposites attract" really was.

It was about 5:00pm and Draco decided to go back to the castle before it got dark. Although, Hogwart's grounds were magnificent and beautiful, during the dark hours of night, it wasn't a good idea to be out alone. He slipped on his jacket, and started to walk back to the castle when out of nowhere, an owl dropped a letter on his head.

"That hurt you bloody duck!" Draco scolded rubbing a hand on his head.

The owl looked back at him with bitter eyes and flew down to peck him, but Draco was too fast for the owl. He had already whipped out his wand and frozen it in mid air. Draco loomed over the owl and nudged it with his shoe.

"Stupid bird," he grumbled.

He picked up the letter, and carelessly tore it open. His eyes darted back and forth as he read the letter. It was from his father telling him he would have to leave school for a while to go to the Death Eaters ignitiation. His fists clenched. He looked up from the letter scowling, knowing if he didn't go with his father's wishes, he would be killed, and if he did, he would have to watch people suffer and die. He would also have to kill the wizards not of pure-blood. His stomach dropped as reality set in. Hermione would be first on the hit list since she was muggle-born, and close to Potter. As well, Draco went to the same school as her, his father would most likely want him to bring her to her death; to bring her to Voldemort. Draco could never hurt Hermione, even if she rejected him a billion times, he wouldn't be the one to hand deliver her to Voldemort. He vowed never to let his father or anyone else get their hands on her, not while he was alive. He knew he would have to go to the meeting to be ignitiated in to the elite circle of death eaters, but he also knew they could not brand him with the dark mark as of yet. Draco would have to prove himself worthy of the mark before they could burn it into his skin. He didn't know what he could do. He wanted despreately to resist.

Hermione had her nose in book at the library again, but this time she wasn't paying attention to anything written in it. Ginny had been pestering her to get over Harry and come with her to Hogsmeade to meet some other guys. Hermione had to pretend to be interested in the rather dull book of muggle grammar she held up infront of her face because Ginny and her friends had just returned from their trip to flirt with random guys at the Hogs Head. She couldn't take anymore of the constant badgering to go for a girls night out. She knew Ginny had the good intentions and it was nice to have a good friend like her but it just got annoying after a while. Hermione stole a glance at Ginny and her gang of friends. They had indeed succeeded their mission, by the way they were giggling, and because several boys from Hogwarts they didn't know before were now laughing along with them.

She decided to try and sneak past Ginny and the others. The less attention she drew to herself, the better. As discretely as she could she got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder while holding the book up to her face and looking away. She shot a glance at Ginny, and started walking as fast as she could in the other direction. She still covered her face in the book but as she walked past another table, she accidentally bumped into the corner of a chair. Hermione couldn't help yelping in pain.

"Ow!"

'Dammit Hermione cant you walk properly? The plan was to escape quickly and quietly, but no, YOU had to knock into a chair and yell out, practically sending a flare for Ginny to see! You were almost at the exit too! ' She thought, angrily scolding herself.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out.

'shit.' Hermione muttered.

She turned around to face Ginny, plastering a fake happy smile across her face. Inside she was still grieving over Harry, she was still crying and bleeding, and alone. It was the first year all over again to her. She felt that she had no friends. No one accepted her into their groups of friends, no one cared about her. Everyone knew she was smart and only befriended her in class because they knew she could get them a decent mark. The only reason why she had Harry and Ron as friends were because she was in danger of being clobbered by a mountain troll. If she hadn't been in trouble, she wouldn't have anyone to talk to all these years at Hogwarts.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny giggled and Hermione saw a brown-haired boy standing behind Ginny. Hermione didn't bother looking at him, but she could feel his eyes looking up and down her body, as if he was a hunter, sizing up the prey. She cringed inwardly, knowing what the boy was fantasising about. She could tell Ginny was obviously amused and wanted to ditch her to leave her alone with the perverted boy.

"Hey Hermione, this is,"

"Uh hi, yeah well I'm sorry I cant talk right now, I have to see Mcgonagall about something, I'll see you later, bye!"

Hermione cut her off, not wanting the boy to get anymore ideas of doing anything with her. She waved and walked as fast as she could, nearly running up to the girls dorms, feeling disgusted and dirty by the way the boy was gazing at her.

"Augh!!" she yelled frustrated, falling face first onto her bed.

"Ew! Bloody pervert!" She cursed, banging her fists and screaming into her pillow. Since when did other boys start staring at her like she was a piece of meat? If this is how life was without Harry and Ron by her side, it sucked. She knew her friendship with Harry and Ron were ruined. She couldn't get it back. She knew that it was beyond repair and hope. She remembered all those times at breakfast that she and Ron were bickering at eachother, Harry sitting and observing them, amused and laughing. She missed sitting by the tree near the lake, Ron and Harry tossing stones out onto the water and goofing off.

She leaned back on her bed staring out the window, watching the sun go down.She heard voices in the common room, students coming back from a day out of the castle. She thought she heard Harry and Ron's voices talking to eachother, but she shook that thought off, knowing that would probably never happen. Not the after the way Harry had nearly killed Ron.

She heard their voices again, more distinctly. Her ears perked up; she was sure she heard them talking. She got up and crept towards the door, slowly making her way down the stairs, so as to not be seen by Ginny incase she was down there with the perverted boy again. She looked around the corner, much to her surprise, she saw Ron and Harry playing a game of Wizards chess. She was puzzled beyond belief. Ron looked up having caught a glimpse of her. She prayed he wouldn't call out to her.

"Hermione!" Ron called out, waving.

'bloody git.' She said, her fists clenching. She didn't want to see or speak to Harry, and she didn't understand why Ron was playing a game of chess with him. Reluctantly, she stepped down and showed her face, glaring at Harry. He returned her glare, only she could see she had hurt him more that he would ever admit.

"Whats going on? One minute he's ready kill us, and the next, your all "buddy-buddy" again?" She practically screamed at Ron.

"Well, uh...Hermione, its..uh.." Ron stammered.

Harry meerly stared at the chess board, ignoring Hermione. He wanted to go up to her and apologize and hold her in his arms once again, but he couldn't find the strength to do it.

Hermione shot butcher-knives instead of daggers at Harry and exhaled exasperatedly.

"You know what, explain it when he's not around," She said, malice spewing out of every word.

Harry gazed at the floor and back at Hermione as she turned her back.

"Hermione wait," He said as calm as he could.

Hermione didn't turn around.

"I DON'T want to hear it Harry! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I can't help you get out of the bloody self-pitying grave your always in?! I wont do it anymore! I've been hurt too many times by you." She snarled.

Harry was speechless as she stormed away, up to her dorm room. He was feeling to many things at the moment to put a sentence together. He was hurt, lost, confused, angry, and he felt belittled by the girl he once thought could save his life. Without her, he felt his existance was meaningless. His spirit was once again sent spiraling down into the pit of depression he had dug for himself. He felt worthless, and stupid. She didn't even want to look at him. Hermione probably didn't realize it, but everytime she glared or snapped at him, it hurt him more than she knew. He got up and left Ron at the table, telling him to finish the game with Seamus.

Harry went into the bathroom, locking the door. He fingered the blade in his pocket, feeling the coolness of the tip touch his fingers. He slowly took it out and slit his arm. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

'She doesn't know what she does to me,...'Harry thought bitterly.

Blood trickled down his arm and dripped onto the floor. Each red droplet was like a tear coming from Harry's soul. It was both crying and bleeding.

Harry Potter fell to the floor, letting darkness encircle him.

Hermione lay on her bed steaming with anger. Nothing was going right. She heard footsteps coming up to the dorm and quickly slipped under her bed covers. She knew it was Ginny coming to try and convince her to go down to the common room. She pretended to sleep, burrowing her face in her pillow.

The morning rays hit Harry's face as he lay on the bathroom floor, glasses askew from his face. He stumbled to his feet, and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember why he was there. He saw the blade on the floor next to a small pool of blood. Memories came rushing back. Each time Hermione looked at him with cold eyes, she pushed him futher and further towards the edge of a cliff. She might have not physically cut him, but she just as well could've pulled out a gun and shot him in the head.

"Scourgify" he grumbled, pointing his wand at the floor.

He stepped into the shower and let the cool water run over his body, stinging the wounds he made. He couldn't feel them anymore. He muttered a healing spell to cover his arms. He slipped on his robes and stepped out of the bathroom, trying to look as alert as possible. Almost everyone was out of bed already. He grabbed his book bag, and slowly stepped down to the common room.

Harry sat down on the Gryffindor table next to Ron who was already engaged in a heated debate over which team had the best proffessional quidditch player on it. Harry poked at his food, as he did every morning. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione setting down her books at the opposite end of the table.

(another song added here by the All-American Rejects, called "Swing swing" pretty catchy, its got a teenage"why did u leave me?" depressed/happy kinda feel to it..relli good song too! Try to listen to it some time. ï)

Days swiftly come and go, 

_I'm dreaming of her,_

Harry saw her talking to another boy, and a pang of jealosy hit him in the head again.

_She's seeing other guys,_

_Emotions a stir,_

_The sun is gone,_

_The nights are long, _

_And I am left while the tears fall._

He could see that she was having fun. She was laughing while the boy made jokes. He gazed over at her, wanting to be the boy she was laughing with.

_Don't you think that I would cry? On the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like?_

_Being alone?_

He averted his eyes back to his plate, angrily cutting his sandwich in half.

_I'll find someone new... _

_Swing, Swing, Swing, from the tableside,_

_My heart is crushed by a former love,_

_Can, you, help, me, find a way to carry on again?_

He glanced over at Hermione and he glared at the other boy, wishing he could turn him into a frog.

_I'm moving on,_

_Sweet beginings to arise, _

_She knows I was wrong._

He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to find Hermione quickly looking the other way.

_The notes are old,_

_They bend, they fold,_

_And so do I to a new love..._

Hermione stole a glance at Harry. He looked miserable. She felt a stab of guilt go through her heart. His once vivid and lively eyes where now dull and uninterested in the world. Had she been too cold?

_Do you think that I would cry?_

_On the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like?_

_Being alone?_

Harry got up from his seat and headed out to his first class, not wanting to see Hermione having a good time with another guy.

_I'll find someone new,_

_Swing, Swing, Swing, from the tableside,_

_My heart is crushed by a former love,_

_Can, You,Help, Me, Find a way to carry on again?_

Hermione walked away from Ginny and her friends, and decided to try and talk to Harry. He had at least tried to explain yesterday.

_Bury me,_

_You thought your problems were gone,_

Harry fought back tears, as he watched Hermione push her hair back behind her ears.

_Carry me,_

_Away, Away, Away,_

_Swing,Swing,Swing from the tableside,_

_My heart is crushed by a former love, _

_Can,You, Help, Me, Find a way to carry on again?_

Hermione finally caught up to Harry after running for several minutes.

"Harry wait," She called out hopefully.

"FOOL!YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!! YOU WILL BECOME A DEATH EATER AND SERVE YOUR WORTH TO MY MASTER!" Lucius Malfoy roared, pointing his wand at his son threatiningly.

Draco lay on a cold table, in a dark room, his face and body bruised and bloody. He was filthly, covered in mud and and cuts. His robes were torn, and he could hardly see. Fresh wounds poured crimson liquid onto his dried blood. He was chained with burning white ropes. He still did not give in.

"YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME DO BECOME A WORTHLESS, PATHETIC DEATH EATER THAT FOLLOWS WHAT ANOTHER MAN SAYS? I DO NOT FOLLOW ORDERS!" Draco screamed.

His body could take no more of the torchure his father inflicted upon him. His body felt like it was being cut apart from the inside with millions of tiny knives.

Lucius was frustrated. He seized a long metal pole and branded his son with the dark mark.

Draco screamed bloody murder, and coughed up blood. He coughed spat at his father.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BEAT MY CHILD BLOODY, INTO BECOMING SOME LAME SERVANT TO THE DARK LORD, YOUR HOPELESSLY WRONG!!" Draco snarled, trying his best to make his words stab his father.

He thought he was going to die. He could already see darkness circle around the corners of his vision. Everything was slowly getting dark.

Suddenly he saw a flash of blue light hit his father. A girl's voice cried out and his father was laying on the floor, his eyes wide open in shock. The girl ran over and Draco could faintly see her hair over him. He could feel her hand run over his head as she leaned over him. She seemed so familiar.

'Who is she?' he thought.

His eyes rolled back, and his head fell to the side. The last thing he heard was the girl screaming,

"No! Don't give in Draco!"

Draco bolted up wide-eyed in his bed in a cold sweat, his sheets twisted around him, his blanket on the floor. It took him a few minutes to realize it was a dream. He looked down at his arm. There was no dark mark, no scars on him. His face wasn't bruised and bloody, and his skin was still clean. He looked around him and saw that there was only 15 minutes left until class started. He stumbled out of his bed, tripping on his sheets and falling to the floor. He got up and hastily slipped his school robes on. He dashed over to the bathroom, and splashed water on his face, waking him up. He tried to comb his hair, but decided against it, instead muttering a spell and shortening it, going for a messy look. He ran out into the common room and past the giant mirror near the door. He took a second to look at himself to check if everything was in check. He looked down,

'Ok, buttons done, shoes tied, tie straight, fly up, well that pretty much sums it up,..damn my hair looks good short..' he thought with a smug grin.

He looked like a person who hung out at the beach with his new haircut. It was brown at the roots and blonde at the tips. It no longer covered his eyes, and it spiked up. All in all he was quite pleased with his handy-work he had done. His mother taught him how to cut his hair with his a simple spell. The spell would cut his hair according to which style suited the best.

He ran down the hall to his first class. He had been lucky it was close to the Slytherin tower. He slumped into his chair a minute before the teacher came in. He could see Hermione already diving into her textbook. He grinned, thinking she'd like his new haircut. Suddenly, he realized she was the girl in his dreams. It was her voice that told him to hold on and keep fighting. He looked back at his book, not knowing what to think. It hadn't been real, but would she come to save him if he was in trouble?

"Tomorrow Lucius, I want the job done tomorrow. The sooner we get it over with, the better." Voldemort snickered.

"Yes my lord," Lucius Malfoy said as he bowed.

OOHHH...cliffeee!! Hope u liked that chap, I'll post as sooon as I can. Please review, thx ppl!


	11. I cant let you go

Disclaimer: see chp1

Hello all you readers, heres another chap for you to devour. Hehehe, ok yah so I'm hungry right now. Hope u liked the last chap, please read and review, thx.

Chapter 11-

"Harry! Please wait!" Hermione called, earning irritated glares from other students.

Harry couldn't hear her, he had already turned the corner and went into his first class.

Draco sat through class, gazing at the black board, only pretending to listen to a dawling proffessor Flitwick. He twirled his quill around his fingers, tapping his note book occasionally. His thoughts dwelled on the dream he had. It had seemed so real. He could see the blood pour out of him, and he felt the pain all over his body. He really thought he was going to die. He had been positive he heard Hermione's voice telling him not to give up. He figeted with his quill, and his gaze drifted off to watch Hermione writing furiously in her notebook. He stared for a few minutes watching her write profusely in her book, noticing how the sunlight highlighted her facial features.

"Mr. Malfoy, Will you kindly offer your opinion to what Ms. Brown has just stated?" Proffesor Flitwick squaked.

Draco immediately tore his eyes away from Hermione, seeing her look up. He wasn't paying attention, and didn't even know people where talking. He had been too into watching Granger write in her book to notice anyone else in the room, let alone answer a question.

It was a good thing that Draco had practiced reacting quickly every time he wasn't listening to the teacher. He decided to use a "quick escape" answer; one that would buy him time to figure out the question, and give a chance for another student to elaborate.

"Actually, I agree with Ms. Brown. I think she was quite on the mark about that," He said in a relaxed tone, as if he had been interested and listening to the Proffessor the entire time.

"Alright then, would anyone else care to offer their opinion?" Flitwick offered.

The class nodded, not wanting to drag on the dull discussion.

"Very well then, 5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin! Well done Ms. Brown, and Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco grinned. He wasn't paying attention to a word the Proffessor had said, and yet he had managed to snag 5 points for Slytherin. That answer he gave worked everytime. The class was dismissed and Draco couldn't help but steal a glance at Hermione. She looked gorgeous to him. She was picking up her books, and had stuffed her bag full. She had her hair in a partial pony tail, and had looked as if she was ready to go and host some award show. She looked up realizing someone had been staring at her, but Draco looked away just in time. She walked over to another Gryffindor boy sitting behind Draco and stabbed her wand in his ribs. She was obviously annoyed and felt almost violated.

"I told you, its NOT going to happen!" she hissed, digging her wand further into the boy's ribs, making him wince and almost cry out.

Draco heard her and couldn't stop a chuckle coming out of his mouth. She was extremly mad at the boy. He had probably tried to make a move on her before. Draco turned his head around, and saw Hermione looking disgusted, yet still somewhat triumphant. After she left the room, Draco simply smirked at the boy behind him.

"What?" the boy snarled.

"She's out of you league, pervert.." Draco muttered, grinning. He snickered, and patted the boy on the shoulder.

He could tell the boy was probably ready to hex him, but he walked out of class confident he wouldn't jump him because Flitwick was at the door watching them.

Draco rounded a desserted corner near a large stone statue when a small piece of parchment with something scribbled on it caught his eye. Curious as to what had been written, he leaned over and picked it up. He carefully unfolded it, not wanting to tear the old paper to shreds. Just as he started to read the first line, an invisible force pulled him backwards into the wall, making him disappear through it. Draco screamed, but it couldn't be heard. He landed heavily on his back with a thump, swearing to himself. He seized his wand in his pocket and kept his hand inside just incase. He looked back and forth, but he couldn't see one speck of light. He thought he had gone blind. His heart began to race. Small chills ran down the back of his spine, making the hairs on the back of his head stick straight up. He hardly dared to breathe, feeling as if his heart was swelling and about to explode any minute. He gulped, praying there wouldn't be anything in the dark corners ready to strike and kill him. Cautiously, he took a step forward and pulled out his wand. In the smallest voice he could muster, he said,

"Lumos."

Hermione sat in class, alone and early as usual, waiting for the class to start. She was deep in her thoughts as she held her head up with one hand and played with her hair in the other, twisting it between her fingers. She felt disgusted, worried, furious and worst of all, unprotected. She wondered what kind of story Ginny told about her to get that brown-haired boy to keep gawking at her in class and everywhere else she went. She felt like someone had invaded her privacy, watching her every step, constantly breathing down the back of her neck. It was unnerving to say the least, and she hated the feeling of being watched like a zoo animal.

She wondered why so many boys at Hogwarts had suddenly been paying more attention to her. She knew she didn't dress suggestively like the other girls who would purposely unbutton an extra button down their necks, or pull their skirts up higher. Perhaps it was because of always having Ron and Harry by her side.

They had always been protective of her, acting as her two personal body-guards. They were always there to ward off the other boys, as she had noticed. Although they didn't think she knew, when ever another boy had been interested, or even seemed interested in her, either Harry or Ron (mostly both) would corner the poor boy. At times, they threatened them, or sometimes asked them thousands of questions to scare them off. One time, an odd, drug-dealing, muggle-born wizard had almost asked her out on a date. It was a good thing Harry didn't know about him though; he might have killed him. However, Ron had known that the boy might try to corner her, and Ron had even gone so far as to tell the boy, using muggle terms, that he thought Hermione might be "a lesbian". His story had been so convincing that it automatically scared the boy off. She nearly strangled Ron to death of course, but at least the boy didn't get her into any serious trouble, or spread rumours.

Her was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing. She hadn't noticed the class had already came in the door, and that Ron was sitting next to her. Ron waved a hand infront of her face until she grew irritated and replied by waving her middle finger infront of his face. Ron sank back in his chair having had his head bitten off again by Hermione in a more subtle way.

Hermione looked around the room feeling as if something was missing. She gazed from the Gryffindors, to the Slytherins, and lastly over at the Hufflepuffs. An hour had passed fairly quickly in class, but the proffessor had forgotten to take attendance, and hastily called out names.

" Neville!"

"Here,"

"Rodger!"

"Here"

"Hermione!"

"Here"

"Draco!"

"Draco Malfoy?" The proffessor repeated, his eyes scattering around the room.

That was it! Draco had been in Hermione's last class; she was sure of it. She had seen him sitting infront of the perverted boy. She wondered why he wasn't in class. It was awfully peculiar of him, because he never missed a class, and he was rarely late.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Its odd,..Malfoy isn't here..He's never missed a class before,"

Ron snorted, earning a look of disgust from Hermione.

"Well if luck exists,...the bastard died," Ron said simply.

Hermione glared at Ron. She hated every fibre in Malfoy, but it wasn't nice to hope that someone died.

Ron looked taken aback, and said,

"Oh come on, don't tell me you miss Ferret-Boy," he scoffed.

"Of course not, but still," She said exasperated.

It troubled her as the day wore on, that Draco Malfoy wasn't in any of the classes she was in. She tried to brush it off, telling herself that he was probably ill, or just decided to skip a day of school. Besides, if she had gone missing, he wouldn't be bothered by her not being in class, he'd most likely enjoy it. However, all throughout the day, something kept nagging her that Malfoy was in trouble somehow.

She flung her bag down on the dinner table. It landed next to an unsuspecting, preoccupied, Ron who nearly jumped out of his seat from the noise.

"Bloo-y 'ell 'He ione!" Ron grumbled, food nearly spilling out of his mouth.

He swallowed, and glared at Hermione, but she chose to ignore him.

"I want to know why you were practically holding hands with Harry the other

day," She said gravely.

"It's a long story, and if you want to hear it, you had better not interupt me," He warned. Hermione nodded and swindeled her fork around her plate.

_(flashback)_

_Harry and Ron rushed to Dumbledore's office as fast as their legs would take them. They were out of breath as they reached the golden statue, barely managing to say the password._

" _Le..Lemon.D..Lemon Drop," Harry gasped, as he bent over holding himself up by his knees._

"_Choc..Choc...Chocolate...whew,..Chocolate..Frogs.." Ron wheezed as he held his hand to his waist to support himself._

_After a few minutes of frantic guesses to the passwords, and naming all the candy they knew of, the statue allowed entrance._

"_Proffessor Dumbledore!" They called out._

_The headmaster's chair spun around to face them, but it was not Dumbledore who was occupying the seat, but rather Proffessor Mcgonagall. She looked as stern as ever, but also had a look of confusion and concern on her face._

"_Please, do sit down. I'm afraid Proffessor Dumbledore is away on business and I do not know precicely when he will return. Until then, I will be taking over for the Headmaster. Now what is it that seems to be bothering you?" She said in a business-like tone._

_Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Worry spread throughout both boys' minds. They knew that with Dumbledore gone, their chances of surviving the rest of the year were slim. _

"_I've..I've bbeen hearing things...inside my head. I know who it was..It was," Ron stammered. He paused, looking deathly pale, before he continued on._

"_It was You-Know-Who," Ron said in a barely audible whisper. _

_Mcgonagall's already stern face turned grim; her wrinkles deepened, and her eyebrows nearly touched._

"_Please continue Mr. Weasley," She said firmly._

"_well, he was telling me to do things, controling me, only I could see everything I was doing, and I remember it all. It wasn't like when Ginny had been possessed when she couldn't remember a thing," Ron said quickly, as if he was a defendant on trial for murder._

"_I didn't want to! I tried to resist, I couldn't control my body,.. and..and.."Ron stuttered._

"_And what did he make you do Mr. Weasley? Its alright, we know it wasn't your fault," Mcgonagall reassured._

_Ron's pale face flushed to a brilliant shade of tomato red. He concentrated on looking anywhere but at the proffessor. His heart-rate increased, pounding loudly. Ron thought it might explode in his chest any minute. Heat crept up his shirt to his collar, making his ears burn. He'd never be able to live this one down. It was extreamly embarassing to be telling your teacher how you had kissed your best friend, and his best friend being Mcgonagall's teacher's pet. In his mind, this was the worst form of torchure anyone could inflict upon him; even Voldemort's curses and hexes were no match for this form of torchure._

"_I ...sort of made-out with Hermione when Harry was at the door watching.."He finished quickly, staring down hard at his feet, feeling his neck and back burn._

_Harry looked back at Mcgonagall, wondering how she would react. She had looked surprised and had a glint of amusement in her eye, but quickly snapped back to her grim frown._

"_Was Ms. Granger forced?"She continued. _

_She sounded like she was trying to get a business contract signed instead of dealing with life and death situations._

_Harry almost burst out laughing at Ron. He was trying his best not to, but the corners of his lips kept twitching, trying to form a grin. He knew it wasn't a funny situation, but Ron had turned an even brighter shade of red, matching his hair. He was now shuffling his feet, and staring down at them, as if he was fixated on some insect on the ground. His hands were deep in his pockets, and he looked very ashamed. It took every ounce of willpower in Harry not to roll on the floor pointing and laughing hysterically at Ron._

"_Er..well no...She just sort of...went along with it..." Ron said quietly._

"_Go on," Mcgonagall said, writing something onto a piece of parchment._

"_Uh...that's when Harry walked in and he just sort of went...crazy and punched me..."_

_It was Harry's turn to look down at his feet. Mcgonagall glared at Harry, nearly piercing a hole through his head with her death glare. Ron looked back at Harry,_

"_Well,... given the circumstances, I would have socked him one too if it had been my girlfriend..." he stammered, trying to explain and defend Harry._

_Mcgonagall stared incredulously at Ron._

"_Continue," she said in a disappointed tone, still glaring at Harry._

"_But Harry threw his wand down before he did anything rash and just ran off...that's when I was finally able to shut my mind to Vold..You-know-who..." Ron explained._

"_Was Ms. Granger hurt?"_

"_No,..Harry would never,"_

"_I'd die before I harm her." Harry said in a dangerous tone. _

_He shot daggers at her, and felt insulted by Mcgonagall asking him if he hurt Hermione in some way. She should know that even if he was under the control of another, he would kill himself before he even touched a hair on Hermione's head. _

"_Very well" Mcgonagall leaned forward, and looking quite royal, said_

"_I will notify the Headmaster at once, and for now, I want you to be very cautious of your surroundings. From now on, I recommend you not go out on the grounds alone, that means in the day, and during the night ( she glared at Harry) and do not go to Hogsmeade without notifying a member of the Order. I think it would be a good idea to clear your minds of everything every night before bed,(she looked directly at Ron) and please notify Ms. Granger at once. For now, arrangements will be made for a few members to come and stay in the castle as protection. Thank you for notifying me. You may go Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,"_

_Ron and Harry nodded and headed for the door._

"_And incase you were wondering Mr.Weasley, everything said today will not leave this room." Mcgonagall said._

_Harry could have sworn he saw a tiny grin and gleam of amusement in his proffessor's eye but it was hard to tell because Mcgonagall's scowl was pretty hard to see through. Ron nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as he followed Harry out of the Headmaster's office._

_(end flashback)_

"Well that's what happened," Ron said plainly as he finished off the last of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione said nothing. She was shocked, and relieved. She hadn't really kissed Ron afterall. She had wished billions of times that she could have just pushed him away. At the time, she remembered her mind going numb, and every muscle in her body going limp.

"I finally managed to tell Harry the truth, and that's why we were playing chess the other night,"

Hermione wanted to grab the textbook next to her and smack herself over the head with it. For a supposedly intellegent witch, she had been incredibly stupid, cold, unfeeling, and an an all-around bitch to Harry. He had forgiven Ron and was probably willing to start being on speaking terms with her, instead she turned around and shot him in the head. She hated herself. She felt tears begin creep up and wet her chocolate brown eyes, but before one drop of her soul came out, she got up from the table and fled to the Gryffindor tower. She needed to be alone.

Hermione didn't know where she was walking to, but trusted her legs as she walked through the castle, following no particular path. She brushed past a boy in the hall, accidentally knocking into him. His shirt sleeve was lifted when she bumped into him and she caught sight of many scars; many that looked as if they had been burned into his skin. She could tell the boy's skin would otherwise be perfect. Hermione looked up to apologize and nearly fainted of shock. It was Harry. He seized his shirt quickly pulled the arms down. He glared at her. She couldn't recognize the Harry that was infront of her. The extra something that she loved, that gave his eyes that piercing glow was gone. It had been cut out, replaced by terror, and depression. Her guilt trippled.

(adding a song in here-called"Days go by" by "Not by choice" ---sry if I got some lyrics wrong but I think this song fits pretty good here, if u wanna listen, Much music plays the video a lot, its on "mega hits" and the "count down")

_Would you wait for me today?_

_Tomorrow I was going to try and say goodbye, but your heart won't let me go. _

Harry gazed down at Hermione, and felt a wave of mixed emotions pouring down on him. He was disappointed, bitter, and furious, but at the same time he felt a sense of longing.

_If you took it all away,_

_I doubt that I_

_would be ok,_

_I'm tired of wasting all this time,_

_On things I know that won't be mine... _

He wanted to have her smile at him again, to forgive him and to help him. He felt like he all alone in the world; naked and crawling around pityfully in the dark searching for the smallest ray of light. In his heart, he knew the light he was looking for was standing right infront of him.

Did you think that I could let you go? 

_I know that I will never know,_

_All I know is I can't let you go,_

_Everytime I think I'm getting close,_

_I know that I will never know,_

_All I know is I can't let you go._

Harry knew she had seen his scars and knew that she would come to the right conclusion, as always.

"Harry I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry couldn't say a word. He wanted to scream and humiliate her, but he also yearned hold her in his arms again. He didn't know what to think, or how he should feel.

_Would you tell me how you feel to fall in love, participate?_

_And you had given up,_

_But your heart wont let you go?_

"Please, let me help.."

Her words rang in his head, and swam through it. It took him forever to regisiter what she had just said.

_I remember the days when you would smile and softly say,_

"_I'm tired of wasting all this time, on things I know that I have left behind,"_

She did want to help, but his rage got the better of him, and before he knew it, his mouth had opened and spat out spiteful words.

"You want to HELP?? You may not have physically slashed me, but you tore me apart inside! YOU WOUNDED ME! Ron wasn't the one who wanted that kiss, YOU DID!! And you were happy about it werent you? YOU PRETTY MUCH SHOT ME IN THE HEAD HERMIONE!! AND NOW YOU "WANT TO HELP"?!?" Harry roared.

His breathing became quick and sharp. He could feel his heart racing, about to explode inside him.

"Harry,..." She managed to sputter.

Tears flowed freely down her face splattering onto the floor and her robes, infusing into every fibre of her clothes.

Did you think that I could let you go? 

_I know that I will never know,_

_All I know is I can't let you go,_

Seeing her cry made Harry's heart rip in half. He felt a stab of guilt go through him. His mind flashed back to when he brusquely interupted Mcgonagall. He said he would die before he hurt Hermione.

_Everytime I think I'm getting close, _

_I know that I will never know,_

_All I know is I can't let you go,_

_And I know,_

His body went numb. He wanted to kick himself. He had done the one thing he promised he'd never do. Hermione abruptly turned on her heel and ran away from Harry. She couldn't take being under the heat of his glare any longer.

Only time can heal this broken heart again... 

_I could never let you go,_

_I could never let you go,_

_Away from me..._

Did you think that I could let you go? 

_I know that I will never know,_

_All I know is I can't let you go._

_Everytime I think I'm getting close, _

_I know that I will never know,_

_All I know is I can't let you go,_

_And I know,_

_I could never let you go,_

_I could never let you go,_

_Away from me..._

"Hermione...wait!" Ron shouted after seeing Hermione running past him. He looked down the hall and saw Harry standing alone, smoldering.

Harry began to walk as fast as he could past Ron. He didn't need to hear anything from him at the moment. He was sure he would hurl a fist at him if he opened his mouth.

He walked past Ron, who was glaring at him. He didn't say a word until Harry was several metres away.

"You promised her." He said gravely.

His tone was sharp and final.

Harry stopped for a minute, contemplating on whether or not he would reply. He decided against it, and walked on not wanting to do something stupid.

Hermione thought her tears would never cease. She ran where her feet took her, until she arrived at a statue. She leaned heavily on it to catch her breath, hiccuping and sniffling. She saw the scars on his arm. He had been cutting himself because of her. He now had nothing to hold onto, and it was her fault. His malicious words echoed in her mind, tearing her heart apart into millions of tiny scraps.

She thought she heard whimpering. She looked up and scanned the area around her. There was no one around. She shook it off, telling herself it was just her imagination.

"help.."

She heard it again. This time, it was more distinct. It was as if she was listening to the radio back at home. The voice was scratchy and unclear. Although it seemed very faint and distant, she was sure she had heard someone call for help.

"Accio Marauder's Map!" She said firmly.

Hermione brushed away her tears with her fingers, not wanting to wet the map. Within moments, she caught the flying map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

The map revealed itself. Her heart began to race, wondering what it would tell her about the distant voice. She saw that Ginny and Dean were messing around and her face wrinkled in disgust. She opened the map further and it showed Ron and Harry relaxing in bed. Finally she found herself, and curiously enough, Draco Malfoy's name not to far from hers. He was through the wall.

"Draco?" She called out hopefully. She listened intently for any signs of the voice.

"Ferret Boy! I know you are in there!" She said impatiently.

She still couldn't hear anything, so she put on her best "Mcgonagall scowl" and pushed at the wall. It caved in and caught Hermione by surprise. She shrieked, and fell face first onto the frigid dirt floor. Hermione gropped for the door she feel through, but when she looked back, the door had been sealed shut. She was terrified. She longed for Harry to be there with her, even though he probably hated her. She knew she would be safe with him. After what seemed like an eternity of throwing and screaming out all the spells she knew, she hastily brushed herself off and cursed. If Malfoy was playing a trick and was laughing at her as of now, she would really turn him into a ferret.

"Lumos Maxima," She whispered.

A bright light instantly invaded the room from the tip of her wand. She cautiously took a step forward and surveyed the room. It was tiny, and obviously a passage way leading somewhere. Jagged rocks surrounded her, and she could hear water droplets splashing onto the ground, making puddles. Every droplet that hit the puddles seemed like a ticking clock, counting the seconds until something happened.

Unexpectedly, Hermione heard the obscured sobbing again. It was still faint, but it sounded grave; it sounded like someone in dire need of rest. Hermione's heart pulsated as she drew in quick breaths. Her eyes grew wide in fear of who or what could have called to her. She could no longer control her legs. They were like lead weights, bringing her closer and closer to the small door of the passage-way. She swallowed, praying that she would be able to react on time to whatever was on the other side. Her heart was thumping wildly now and she hardly dared to breathe. She gripped her wand tightly and slowly turned the handle.

At once, a familiar sensation tugged at her navel, pulling her into a small tornado. Every part of her body felt as if it had disintigreated, and as quickly as it had began, it had ended. She landed on her stomach, nearly crushing her arms as she instinctively held them out before her. Hermione scrambled to her feet, not wanting to be seen, just incase danger was lurking nearby. She learnt to be nimble and had inadverdantly trained her senses to be as quick as they could from all those years of nearly getting killed alongside Harry and Ron.

She muttered a disillusionment charm, and to her great surprise and satisfaction, it worked. She managed to make herself invisible on her first try at disillusionment charm. Hermione grinned ear to ear. The charm was to be taught in their seventh year and could have been quite problematic for her if she had used it incorrectly.

She scanned the room looking for any signs of life when her eyes caught sight of something golden. Hermione squinted to get a better look, and she nearly fainted at what she saw. She had never seen someone in such pain before.

The person was lying on a steel bed, bound by searing, magical ropes. The wizard was barely clinging to life, and looked as if he yearned to let go and sleep for all eternity. Hermione could see everything that he felt clearly through his troubled grey eyes. She could feel everything he felt; the distress, pain, misery, wretchedness, torchure. Everything was written in stone; the stone color of his eye.

The wizard that lay before her, hanging onto life by a thin thread, had tried his best to make her life a living hell the past years at school. He was the one who always lowered her self-esteem;the one who made her feel impure for being a muggle-born, the one she had known that she would probably murder someday, was the pityful wizard who had called out to her for help. That wizard was Draco Malfoy.

OOOHH....did u like dat chap? WHAT WILL HERMIONE DO NEXT? WILL DRACO AND HERMIONE HOOK UP? WILL HARRY EVER GET THE THORN STUCK UP HIS ASS OUT AND REALIZE THAT HE STILL LOVES HERMIONE? I loved writing this chap! PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll try to update soon. And by the way, if ur thinking that I'm slowly turning my story into a musical, (cuz of all the songs I put it here) I'm not. I just like the songs,thought they'd fit pretty good. I like to picture my story as if its a movie, so yah, its kinda like backround music u hear. About the lyrics on the last chap, yah I got some of that wrong, but its corrected, and if thers sumthin wrong with the song I put up in this chap, sry. Neways happy reading!


	12. Bring me to life

Hello ppl, thx for the reviews so far(thx Bubbly Bubbles!) well in the next few chaps, I'm gonna try and put the golden trio and couple(hp and hg) back together again. Draco's infatuation with Hermione will escalate but I'm not sure if I want them together..i might make draco try and get inbetween hphg and he might just turn dark because of it...is that givin away toomuch? Hope not.

Neways, please read and review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer:disclaimer

_(adding song here: Bring me to life by evanesence)_

Draco couldn't feel anything. The only thing going through his mind was the one thing he knew he would probably not see again; and the one thing he longed to see one last time, and tell the truth to.

_How can you see into my eyes? Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find me there and lead it back home._

Tears raged down the side of the Slytherin's face blurring his vision, stinging his wounds; more punishment for his already torn, limp body. He couldn't hear much, other than sound of his own misery.

Wake me up- 

_Wake me up inside,-I cant wake up,_

_Wake me up inside, -Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

He thought of how Hermione would never know he cared about her; no, not how he cared, how he LOVED her. Why now did he have to start developing feelings for her? Why after all those years he had loathed the Gryffindor girl?

Wake me up- 

_Bid my blood to run,-I cant wake up_

_Before I come undone, -Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Draco knew he was barely clinging to life. He thought continuosly of letting go, and giving into death. It wasn't as if he had much to live for. Hermione would never be with him, and his father would murder him anyway. Still, a part of him told him not to let go, to keep fighting. His wounds were festering, straining his struggle to stay alive a few seconds more. He desired the solace that seemed immesurably out of reach. He summoned all the strength left in his exhausted, defeated body, and used his mind to scream out for someone to save him.

Pity invaded Hermione as she gazed upon the Slytherin she had hated ever since first-year. He lay limp on the table, half naked, his pants torn, his body contorted every-which way. She wondered if he could still breathe. His mouth was half open, as if he had been trying to speak out. Gashes and bruises seemed to decorate his toned body. Dirt and blood threatened to mask his face, trickling menacingly down from his nose and mouth. Hermione's limbs wouldn't allow her to move. She was frozen, petrified at the sight of a person already knocking on death's white door. Hermione shook herself. Draco needed help, and she would give it to him, even if she had wanted to see him die before. She quickly glanced around the room. It was still deserted.

Hermione hastened down the stairs, leaping down next to Draco. He stuggled to open his eyes, and looked around confused. He was sure he felt a certain presence next to him.

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as she leaned over Draco. His injuries could be fatal. She ran her hand over his marred face. Draco coughed and snapped his eyes open, searching for the thing that touched him. He whimpered. Hermione pulled back for a moment, shocked to find him still alive.

Draco was deathly afraid of what might happen next. His father was probably back to brand him with the dark mark, forever destroying his smooth skin; a constant reminder of being threatened by the devil. He closed his eyes, and his teeth clenched. His hands were in unbreakable fists as he battled the urge the scream his pain away.

"Hermione..I'm sorry" He murmured into the darkness. He wanted her to hear him even if she was miles away.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life._

Hermione's eyes widened. She was sure he had mumbled her name and something else she couldn't decipher.

"Draco," Hermione whispered hopefully.

'Please don't die on me,' she thought. Hermione decided to reveal herself for a split second, just to reassure Draco.

Draco wanted despretely to give up. He wrenched opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure of a beautiful girl leaning over him. At last, an angel had come to take him away. He closed his eyes and smiled inwardly he wouldn't die in hell after all. He was going to embrace his death with dignity.

_Wake me up-_

_Wake me up inside,-I cant wake up_

_Wake me up inside-Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up-_

_Bid my blood to run,-I cant wake up_

_Before I come undone,-Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_(flash back)_

_Draco's heart began to beat. It raged faster, threatining to explode like a ticking time-bomb in his body. Sweat formed on his neck and trickled down his forehead._

"_Who's there?! Show yourself you bloody coward!" Draco boomed, trying his best not to reflect how petrified he was inside. _

_He held his wand out, ready to hex the next thing that came infront of him._

"_Relax my son,...welcome to the Dark Lord's secret lair.."_

"_Father?" Draco called out in disbelief. _

_Suddenly, white ropes clutched his arms and legs and pulled him forcefully onto a cold, steel table. His shirt had been torn off, and all he could feel was the stinging sensation of ice all over his body. Draco made every effort not to wince or look as if he was afraid. He was determined to mask his fear from his father. He would not let him take pleasure in seeing his son scared._

"_YOU FUCKING PATHETIC FOLLOWER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!? I'M YOUR BLOODY-SON FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Draco bellowed in the most hostile voice he could muster._

_He thrashed and jerked his body violently in an effort to break free from the searing chains and ropes that bound him. Draco would battle him to the bitter end. He didn't want to hear anything his father said to him, not after he was prepared to torchure his own flesh and blood to death._

"_YOU INSOLENT BRAT!! YOU WILL JOIN THE DARK LORD!! NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO DISOBEY ME OR THE DARK LORD!!!" Lucius hollered._

"_Crucio."_

_Draco battled his urge to scream. He wouldn't give his father any satisfaction. His face twisted as his teeth and fists clentched. _

"_FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T SCARE ME FATHER!" Draco spat bitterly. He put extra emphasis on the word "Father" in hopes of ripping his father apart with a sharp stab of his words._

_Lucius sniggered, as if he didn't hear a word Draco had said. Draco could tell it was all a show and that inside, his father was flustered with him. Lucius held his wand mere inches from his son's face. Draco held his glare steady, shooting daggers back at his father's grey eyes. Another curse was sent smacking into Draco, and this time, he couldn't hold back the blood-curling scream he barracaded in his body before. Every part of him seemed to be engulfed in flames. Pain sliced through his body, tearing every nerve apart and drenching him in his own blood. Draco coughed, splattering blood everywhere. _

_His chains thrashed and imprinted themselves on his arms and legs as he jerked them. He couldn't see nor hear. Blood trickled down his nose and through the corners of his mouth, joining to fall down to the rest of the small puddle that was beginning to form below him. Cuts ravaged across his face and chest creating new waves of crimson. _

"_YOU WILL BE A LOYAL SERVANT TO THE DARK LORD!!"_

"_IDIOTIC FOOL! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO JOIN YOUR STUPID LEAGUE OF DEATH EATERS YOUR HOPELESSLY WRONG!" Draco snarled._

"_I BET YOU CANT EVEN FATHOM HOW RIDICULIOUS YOU ARE! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BEAT MY CHILD BLOODY TO BECOME A SLAVE, YOU CAN GO TO HELL!!" He continued, knowing full-well his words were beginning to vex his father._

"_SILENCE!"_

"_FUCK OFF!!"_

_Another curse hit Draco making his body writher under the excruciating pain. He felt remorseful. He resented all the pain he had caused Hermione. He would never be able to apologize to her. Worst of all he'd never be able to see her irresistable face ever again._

"_I will return shortly, until then, think about it,...my SON." _

( end flashback)

_Bring me to life,-I've been living a lie_

_Theres nothing inside._

_Bring me to life,_

"Please hold on Draco...Everything is going to be alright, I'm here to help you,.." Hermione murmered, gently brushing her hand on his cheek.

"keep fighting Draco, just a little while longer,.."

With great effort, Draco lifted his head up to have a better look at the person.

_Frozen in time without your touch, without your love darling,_

_Only you are the life among the dead._

"Hermione..?" he whispered.

**All of this time**

_**I cant believe I couldn't see,**_

__

_**Kept in the dark, but you would never follow me.**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul 

_(don't let me die here)_

_(there must be something more)_

_Bring me to life..._

_Wake me up,_

_Wake me up inside,-I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside,- Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up,_

_Bid my blood to run,-I cant wake up_

_Before I come undone,-Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life_

I've been living a lie, theres nothing inside... 

_Bring me to life..._

His eyes grew dark, and the last thing he heard was

" don't you die on me Draco."


	13. Only One

Hello, please read and review bambi eyes (no one can resist bambi eyes right? Hehehe..)

Disclaimer: disclaimer

Hermione cast a disillusionment spell over Draco. She didn't want to whack him over the head with her wand in his condition, but the spell had to be done. With much effort and strain, she attempted to heave him off the table. He was still alive, but just barely breathing. Once she had him on his feet, she let him slump over her shoulder. Hermione nearly buckled under the weight. He weighed a great deal more than she imagined. She took another quick glance around the room and held onto Draco. She touched the portkey and was instantly thrown back into the secret passage at Hogwarts.

Draco collapsed on the freezing dirt floor. By the looks of it he was still unconscious. Catching her breath, Hermione crawled over to him. She checked his pulse and muttered a few simple healing spells. She then let him rest for a few minutes while she racked her brain on how to get out of the passage. After an infuriating trial of hurling spells at the wall, she finally came to the idea of using the Room of Requirement. Instantly the door to the room opened and she carefully lifted Draco onto a hospital bed. He began to stir.

"Draco, its ok, you are safe now. Just relax," She coaxed.

Hermione quickly tore the shreds of clothing off Draco and tied bandages around his wounds as best as she could. He cried out and coughed. He was struggling just to breathe.

"I'm sorry, but its for your own good," She said in a hushed voice.

"Please don't give in Draco. Keep fighting. Everything is going to be alright," Hermione said.

She was trying to convince herself more than Draco that he would be fine.

"I'll be right back,"

Hermione rushed out of the room and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Her hair fluttered behind her. She knew it was well past her curfew, and that she even though she was invisible, she was making a lot of noise with each foot step. If Mrs. Norris or Filtch caught her, she could be in trouble, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let Draco die; not while she could help him. After a tiring run through the castle she finally reached the Headmaster's office and frantically shot out passwords.

"Professor Mcgonagall please wake up! There's someone in trouble!" She said urgently.

The professor rubbed her eyes and bolted out of bed. She looked wide awake, as if she had been teaching a class instead of sleeping. She scanned the room, puzzled. Hermione forgot that she was still invisible and instanly took off the charm.

"Slow down Miss Granger, what is the problem?"

"I found Draco Malfoy badly injured,..I'll tell you the rest later,..for now, he's still alive and in the Room of Requirements."

Without further questions, Mcgonagall rose to her feet.

"Right, we'll bring him to the hospital wing then. Lead the way Miss Granger," she said sternly.

Draco rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. He cried out and grimaced. It was no use; his body had been broken into millions of pieces. Just like the way the muggle nursery rhyme character Humpty Dumpty had fallen to pieces. Draco almost laughed at himself. He wondered if he would ever be put back together again.

He found himself in the hospital wing. He scanned the room for any other signs of life and took a deep breath. A small letter on his bedside table caught his eye. Slowly, he leaned over, trying his best to ignore the pain surging through him. He ripped it open and unfolded the letter which read;

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I pray you will feel better soon. You will be spending the next few weeks in the hostpital wing, but not to worry, a review of the days lessons and homework will be sent to you as soon as you are in a more stable condition. I wish to meet with you when you are ready, as we have much to discuss. I regret to announce that it is unsafe for you to leave the castle this summer as you would have guessed. If you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Proffesor M. Mcgonagall_

_Proffessor A. Dumbledore _

Draco folded the letter back and stuffed it in the desk drawer. He cursed. The letter had been disappointing. He was expecting his proffessors to at least tell him how he got to the hospital wing in the first place, and who the hell it was that saved his life.

(adding song in here- another one by evanescence..i think this is perfect for Draco. It's called "taking over me")

_You don't remember me, but I remember you._

___   
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

He couldn't stop thinking about the last thing he saw before he fainted. He thought he had seen an angel, but somehow he knew it had to have been a real person. The few scraps of clues he had on the person's identity was that it was a girl, and that the last thing he remembered being said to him was

"don't you die on me Draco,"

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do._

Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to when his was literally on his death bed. He felt the ghost of her calm soothing touch brush against his cheek. He remembered trying to savour the sweet scent of the girl before he died.

_I believe in you. _

_  
I'll give up everything just to find you._

_  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe..._

_  
You're taking over me._

The one question that taunted and frustrated Draco, festered as the days wore on. Everytime he would wake up, all he could think about was who the girl was. The ghost of her holding his hand and brushing across his face came back to haunt him daily. Draco thought he was going crazy. The girl was probably just a figment of his imagination. He had heard before that people would get the strangest visions when they were near death. Still, he came back to the same conclusion. Something had called her to him. Did the girl actually love him? Was that why she had frantically tried her best not to lose him forever? He wanted to scream; force out all his anger and confusion.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we have?_

_  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand._

_   
  
I knew you loved me then._

Draco hated not knowing who she was. He owed her his life.

_I believe in you. _

_  
I'll give up everything just to find you._

_  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe..._

_   
  
You're taking over me._

Everyday passed by slowly, leaving his mind to wander back to the same tiresome question. He was now desperate enough to sever an arm or leg if he had to, just to know who the girl was.

_I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough._

_  
So many things inside that just like you are taking over._

He slept often, and during the few times he was awake, he would count the seconds until the next hour just to pass the time. It was unbearable to him. He was bored out of his mind. Living at the hospital wing was in his opinion, like being in jail. He had a few visitors like his two friends Crabbe and Goyle and the ever-so annoying Pansy Parkinson. He prayed the person who saved him was not Parkinson. He would actually shoot himself if she did. He would be grateful, but in the end, he'd probably shoot himself. Anyone but Parkinson would have been good; he'd even grovel at Potter's feet if it was him who had saved his life. Draco knew it couldn't have been them though. The girl had been serene and calming, unlike Parkinson in every way.

_I believe in you. _

_  
I'll give up everything just to find you._

_  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe..._

_   
  
You're taking over me._

Harry had kept feeding his blade with his skin. At times, it was because of other students reminding him of who he was and what he was destined to do. Mostly it was because of everytime he saw Hermione go off to visit someone in the hospital wing. She was probably lying. No one could possibly be that important to her that she had to keep checking in on them. He could understand if Ron had been hurt, or Ginny, but it killed him inside just picturing Hermione with someone else on her lips. Hermione had told him that she was sorry and wanted to help. Instead of embracing it, he pushed her away again. Now, their friendship was hopelessly lost, never to be found again.Guilt stabbed his heart.

Each time he caught a glimpse of Hermione, emotions flooded into his body. He would freeze, and everything would just go blank. He had tried many times to apologize, but something in him never failed to block the way for his words to come out.

"Harry,"

"Harry...WAKE UP HARRY!" Ron shouted impatiently.

"er..yeah?"

Harry was too deep in his thoughts to notice Ron had been waving his hand infront of him.

"so are we going to do this today or what?"

"of course,..sorry about that, kinda just drifted off I guess."

Harry and Ron were dying to know who Hermione's possible new boyfriend or friend was. She had been extremely secretive lately and seemed to always talk in riddles that left them hanging on thin thread. Another Hogsmeade weekend had come around and Ron had told Hermione that they would be out all day shopping around and helping Fred and George out with the shop. They already knew Hermione wouldn't be able to go, but they asked her anyways, just to make sure she would be at school.

The pair slipped under Harry's invisiblity cloak and waited in the common room for Hermione.

After an hour of hiding beside the fireplace, Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione and signaled Ron that it was time to follow her. The two boys crept along side her, and noticed they were headed towards the hospital wing. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of confusion. She really was going to visit someone in the hospital wing, but why wouldn't she tell them who it was? Harry looked over at Hermione. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and rummaged around in her bag for something. She pulled out a letter. Harry squinted, trying to see who it was addressed to. Hermione slipped the letter in her pocket, and tugged on the door. Harry helped with her load. Under the cloak, he rearranged the sleeve to cover his hand and pulled on the door just as she tried again. It opened with little effort from Hermione. She turned around, her eyes scattering across the hall. She was puzzled. The door was unusually light today.

Hermione stepped inside and walked over to a sleeping lump. Harry and Ron almost ran over, but remembered that the invisibility cloak did not cover sound, so ever so silently, the crept over to the side of the bed. Hermione sat down next to the sleeping figure and when Harry and Ron got a better look, they almost fainted. Hermione gently held the boy's hand and gazed at him. She looked like she was genuinly concerned about the boy. Ron was turning red, and Harry couldn't move. Blonde hair stained the pillow, and bandages decorated the boy like a Christmas tree. He looked as if he were about to buried and put into a Pyramid. He was obviously in a lot of pain, which ignited a fiery blaze of questions in Harry and Ron's minds.

Why was Hermione visiting Draco Malfoy?

Why was she visiting her own public enemy, and practically mourning for him?

What happened to him that made her reach out and want to comfort him every opportunity she had?

Harry was instantly jealous. His green eyes blazed as he glared at the sleeping form that was Draco Malfoy. Harry would have given anything to have Hermione take hold of his hand once more.

They watched, transfixed on Hermione as she spoke to Draco. Her words were gentle, soothing, and reassuring. She rose to her feet, and set the letter down on the table next to Draco. With that, she left the hospital wing, as well as a very puzzled Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Lucius Malfoy lay on the ground groveling, and pleading at the Dark Lord's feet. He was shaking in fear. His son had somehow managed to escape. He knew there was no way that he could have broken his chains himself. Someone had come to rescue him. Lucius was determined to bring down the person that had managed to walk through his security measures and free his son, all unnoticed. They would pay with their lives.

"Please, I beg of you my lord, I will hunt down whoever has freed my son and I promise to be more vigilant! Please allow me to help you bring the world under your rightful control," Lucius stammered.

Sweat coated his body, matting his long blond hair. His face was covered in bruises and scratches.

"Get up you whimpering fool!" Voldemort snarled.

"Prove yourself and I will allow you to continue on serving me," He hissed.

Lucius looked up, wide eyed in shock. His life would be spared.

"Th..thank you my lo..."

"Be silent! If you fail, there will be hell to pay and you know it..Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Lucius needed no further instructions. He fled the Dark Lord's chamber and as soon as he reached his own quarters, he collapsed on the stone floor.

Harry and Ron stared (or in Harry's case glared) at Hermione as she came into the common room with a book in her hand. She didn't notice them until she had sat down in her favorite chair by the fire.

"Hello to you too," Hermione muttered.

Everytime she tried to get close to Harry, he would push her away. She knew he needed her, and she knew he had been cutting himself. She felt as if there was nothing she could do. She didn't know how to act, or what to say around him anymore. He was a walking explosive everyday. She couldn't just avoid him, but she couldn't stand being with the total stranger that Harry had become.

She continued to read her book, bracing herself and counting down the seconds until Harry would explode. She felt both boys' eyes on her. Something was going on, but she hadn't figured out what they would be angry about.

"What are you staring at?!?" She snarled.

Hermione couldn't take anymore of the silence and weird glares that Harry was giving her. She needed to know what was going on.

Ron stood up and exploded before Harry did.

"What were you thinking going to comfort Malfoy?!?? M-A-L-F-O-Y, MALFOY for crying out loud Hermione!! Have you gone completely mad?? Do you even remember what he called you? Did you happen to notice that all of us hated the bastard?! WHAT THE BLOODY-HELL WERE YOU DOING??" Ron demanded.

His chest heaved and he was already shaking in fury.

Hermione lowered her book and tossed it on the table. She wanted to smack herself in the head. Of course they find out eventually. Harry had his invisibility cloak and marauder's map to assist in that.

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP RON!! I DON'T NEED THE INTERROGATION! SIT DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" She said defeated.

Hours later after Hermione had finished her story, Ron and Harry's mouths hung open in shock.

"Now do you see why I had to keep you two morons in the dark!?" She spat.

Harry couldn't stay any longer. He hated always being the first to jump to conclusions. He couldn't believe he had thought that Hermione had been seeing thousands of other guys and leaving her friends just to go out with them. He wanted to slap himself hard in the face.

(adding song in here..absolutely one of my fave songs, u GOTTA listen to it sometime..it's so romantic... sighs and I've saved it as like a kinda "best for last song" and well it might show up again sumtime,...it's called "Only One" by YELLOWCARD and if you wanna listen to it(GO LISTEN TO IT!!) visit and clik on the official website. Then go to music and it should be listed on the "ocean avenue" album. Clik "only one" and listen..its soo sweet,..almost made me cry...hehe)

(and of course I don't own it)

_Broken this fragile thing now,_

_And I can't, _

_I cant pick up the pieces._

__

He had been such a fool to make Hermione loathe him. He got up without saying another word and once again pulled out the small blade under his pillow. He held it up to his face and gazed at it. His breathing became laboured as he thought of everthing that had caused him pain over the years. He saw everything in that blade. His mind recalled an image of him shouting at Hermione, her in tears. He had said so many idiotic, hurtful things to her. Not once did he remember stopping to think about how she was feeling; how much pain he had caused her. He had been selfish and only pitied himself. He told the world he didn't need their pity, but somehow he had drowned himself in it. Everyday just drifted by slowly for him. There was nothing to look forward to seeing anymore. No real reason for him to continue life. He was dead inside and out without Hermione.

_And I've thrown my words all around,_

_But I cant, I cant give you a reason._

_I feel so broken up,_

_And I give up._

_I just want to tell you so you know..._

__

Hermione watched as Harry trudged up the stairs to the boys dorms and knew immediately that he was going to slice himself into even smaller pieces. Lately, there was no trace of life left in his once vivid, fiery emerald green eyes.

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out to try and get to you,_

_You are my only one,_

_I let go, there's just no one that get me like you do,_

_You are my only,_

_My only one._

__

He looked sickly and seemed to never have a smile on his face. Hermione sighed and with a look of determination on her, she rushed up the stairs to the boy's dorms. She couldn't care less if Harry didn't want to see her. He needed her help and she had to be a friend and lend a helping hand. She opened the door and found Harry gazing at the knife. Her heart jumped into her throat. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Put it down Harry,"

"Why do you care?" He grumbled.

He kicked himself mentally. Once again, he had to speak before he thought. He had let her down so many times before, and was doing it again. His thoughts flashbacked to when she had approached him and first saw the scars on his arm. She wanted to help him and he had just tore her hopes apart, like always. Every word that came shooting out of his mouth and his every action seemed to be a huge mistake that pushed her even further away from him.

_Made my mistakes, let you down,_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long,_

__

Harry's mind kept flashing back to every memory of Hermione. The first time they kissed, the first time she slapped him. Every glare and gaze blazed through his head in blurs. He now understood Hermione. She had felt uncared for.

_Ran my whole life in the ground, _

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone,  
_

Hermione dared to take a few more steps until Harry looked up at her. She almost broke down at the sight of him. Pity overtook her.

"I care because I'm your friend.." She began.

It was a known fact that Harry would blow up in seconds, but she had to make him hear her out before he had the chance to make a fool out of himself and push her away again.

"and because,.." She paused.

She knew the next words that came out of her mouth. She questioned them for a moment. Did she truly love Harry?

"DAMMIT HARRY, ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I CANT STAND SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! EVERYTIME I TRY AND HELP, YOU JUST PUSH ME FURTHER AWAY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY OR DO AROUND YOU ANY MORE! I FEEL AS IF I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE HARRY!" She blurted out, shouting.

_Somethings breaking up,_

_I feel like giving up,_

__

Tears spattered across the floor as they flowed down her face from her chocolate brown eyes.Everything had just poured out of her. It was the truth and nothing but. She truly loved Harry.

_I won't walk out until you know..._

__

It wasn't what the usual person of her ages' silly version of what love was. It was dark and light; gentle and deep. It controlled every part of her. It consumed her thoughts and actions. Every breath she took, every smile she wore, every step she took, was for Harry.

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out to try and get to you..._

_You are my only one,_

_I let go,_

_There's just no one that get me like you do,_

__

If he was faced with death, she would die for the person infront of her who now clutched the blade in his hand.

_You are my only,_

_My only one._

__

Somehow, Harry had to make her see that he needed her. He now understood that she was the only one he would ever love, and want. He now understood that she was the air he breathed.

_Here I go,_

_So dishonestly._

_Leave a note, for you my only one,_

__

Hermione stood there infront of him waiting for his next words. She was in disbelief of what she had just said. Droplets of her emotion soaked her sleeves.

_And I know,_

_You can see right through me, _

_So let me go,_

_And you will find someone._

__

Hermione actually loved him. Even though he had given her countless reasons to hate him forever, she still loved him with every fibre in her soul.

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out to try and get to you,_

_You are my only one._

__

He stood up to face Hermione. He had no clue how he was to reach the ray of light that had seemed so immersurably distant. Tears threatened to fall. All he wanted to say was that he was sorry for all the pain he caused her. Harry gazed into Hermione's irrisistable brown eyes. He was foraging his thoughts for something to say.

_I let go,_

_There's just no one,_

_No one like you._

_You are my only,_

_My only one._

Hermione looked utterly disappointed. She turned away to leave, but before she took another step, Harry tossed the blade aside. It clattered onto the floor, sliding across the room.

_only one,_

_My only one..._

__

"Hermione wait,"

Harry grabbed her arm and gently spun her around to face him. He leaned down over her. Before she could protest, putting every ounce of love he had into it, he kissed her.

_You are my only,_

_My only one._

__

Hermione was frozen on the spot. She knew she wanted to be with Harry more than anything. It seemed as though the kiss would last and survive through all the ages of the world. Something in her tore down the walls she had put up around Harry and draped her arms around him, kissing him back more feverently. Neither Harry nor Hermione wanted to let the other go.

Hehe...ooooohhhh....wuts gonna happen next? Will Hermione and Harry get back together?...u might think so, but mayb not....loved that chap didn't u? PLEASE REVIEW...did that make you cry?....if it did, don't worry I almost cried just writing this chap...this is what I'm doing right about now as I've just finished writing this chap..........

"wwwWWWWAHHHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAA.....that was so SAAA..AA..aa.AAADD....and romantic...WWWAAAHAAAAHAAAA.... sniff sniff Please do listen I put up in this chap for the yellowcard song called "Only one" and I will update as soon as possible.


	14. Disbelief

Hey ppl, thx for ur reviews (esp.bubbly bubbles and magicpens and hippie chic) yay! I've had a bit of a writer's block for the last lil while, dodges flying bricks its all my freggin homework that's to blame...

I dunno what I'm gonna do wit Harry and Hermione....i might not get em together just yet because poor lil Draco is hanging on to life just so he can b wit Hermione...o my..Hermione is getting to be quite the lil forbidden fruit...so many guys chasing after her, her making out with a few of em...hehe.. no I wont turn her into a slut. That jus doesn't match her character.

I just write wutever comes to mind, then edit.

Disclaimer: need I say more?

Chapter 14-

Draco lay in bed, (in what he now called prison rather than the hospital wing) wide awake. He was staring blankly at the same four walls again. Everytime his gaze met a different wall, the darkness seemed to etch a crystal clear picture of Hermione Granger. They would continuously fade and return . He tried to shut his eyes, but he could always see her smiling sweetly at him. Draco couldn't escape the hold that Hermione held on him. At times he wanted to scratch the picture of her face away, but at others, he wished it would never fade. He smiled to himself. He thought hopefully that it was a sign of things to come.

It was still the early hours of the morning. By Draco's guess it must have been 2am. The shadows of night were still dancing in the halls and corridors of the school. Since it was still the weekend, Draco didn't worry too much about having enough sleep. Madam Pomfrey had told him that he would be released earlier than expected and that the person who saved him must have done an excellent job on upholding the temporary healing spells before he had arrived in the hospital wing. He was to leave prison in two days.

Of course, the first thing that he'd have to do when he got out was visit Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. He knew many things bothered him about his Headmaster. He wasn't sure what in particular vexed him about Dumbledore, but he knew that he felt that each time the old man looked upon him, Dumbledore was conducting his own little police interrogation. Those all seeing, searching, blue eyes always fixed on him. They always made him feel as if he had no control. He hated that. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always had to be incontrol.

Hermione could have stayed in Harry's strong, yet gentle embrace for all eternity. Her hands ran through his wild, black hair, letting her fingers revel in the dark prickly grass. It seemed like it took hours for it to sink in that she was actually kissing Harry again. All the bitter and sweet memories from the past months had come back to her, all mixed up together. It was like a whirlpool of images surging through her head, flowing into the passionate kiss she clung to ever so hungrily,-ever so desperately, with her soul mate.

She didn't know how this would solve any of their problems. In the darkest corners of her mind, she knew that Harry would still have to deal with always being labled as the boy-who-lived, and that the burden of being the world's saviour could potentially tear him apart; away from her once again. A voice in her head fought with another. One was screaming at her to push away, and leave. Save herself from the pain of one day losing Harry forever; emotionally, or physically.

The second kept telling her that if she stayed with Harry, his self-distructing path would cease. She could save him from Voldemort, the world, and what was more, himself.

'Look at what he's done to himself without you Hermione! He can't get up when your gone! He lost the will to live because you were not where you should have been; you were not at his side..' the little voice hollered.

Hermione was almost turning blue. She pulled away from Harry after what seemed like forever for a much needed gasp of air. Her heart pounded rhythmically. She could almost dance to it.

"I love you Harry," She breathed.

She didn't wait for Harry to answer; her arms once again flew around his neck, and without hesitation, her lips found his.

Ron had been waiting patiently for Hermione in the common room. His head continuously bobbled up and down. He didn't notice anyone else enter the room.

Luna Lovegood wandered into the common room, and spotted Ron nodding off. It seemed quite comical the way his head would hang down on his chest and suddenly pop back up, then droop down again. By her guess, he must have been going through the same routine of picking his head up and dropping it down for a long time. She giggled, and gently shook her fellow Griffindor classmate awake.

"huh?Hermione?" Ron yawned.

Luna couldn't help but feel slightly envious of Hermione. She had the famous Harry Potter after her and a rather good-looking Ronald Weasley pining for her. Luna couldn't deny the fact that she had a slight crush on the Weasley boy, ever since she first met him on the train last year. In her heart however, she knew Ron had fancied Hermione for the longest time, and perhaps still did. Luna had to once again smothered the green-eyed monster in her. She knew that envy didn't belong in her, otherwise she would have been in Slytherin.

"No, its Luna. You dosed off, I think...Why aren't you sleeping yet?" She asked gently.

"Oh,..I was just waiting for.."

Ron stopped mid-way into his sentence and with a look of realization on his face, he grinned.

"Well I was sleep- walking I guess." Ron's huge grin made it harder for him to speak.

He turned to Luna and said

"So what about you? Why are you up this late?"

Luna smiled and sat down across from him, sinking into her chair.

"Now THAT would be none of your business..you probably wouldn't be interested anyway..." She answered coyly.

Luna looked away from Ron, and stared at the roaring fire, with her usual look of wonder plastered all over her face. The two said nothing for what seemed like a year before out of nowhere, Luna broke the silence.

"I bet they're doing it,"

She sang in an uninterested tone, her gaze still fized upon the flickering fire.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. It was as if Luna was discussing some dull homework assignment instead of what she had incinuated about Harry and Hermione. He stared at her shocked, but thought it was best to keep his mouth shut. Images of the two together flashed uncontrollably through his mind.

He cringed and suddenly felt the small voice invade his head. He instantly recognized it and shouted at it in his mind to go away. It left within seconds and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. That voice had nearly cost him his best friends on more than one occasion.

"Arent you going to go stop it?" Luna asked, still with the same bored voice.

Ron simply stared at her. He knew she was probably right. It wouldn't be the best time to bring about a little one. Jealousy stained his heart. It should have been Harry who was down here with Luna instead of him. He couldn't bear the silence and tension any longer. They would have to be stopped before they killed him inside.

"I suppose.." Ron mumbled as he heaved himself off the couch.

He trampled up the stairs and knocked to announce his presence. No one answered.

'they probably put up a silencing charm' Ron thought, gritting his teeth. He thought he could feel dinner creeping up his throat.

Closing his eyes, Ron stepped into the room. He dared to open one eye. Ever so slowly, cautiously, he wrenched open his left eye. All he could see were the sleeping figures of Harry and Hermione. Harry had his arm wrapped protectively around Hermione while she held him in a close embrace. Jealousy coursed through Ron; piercing every part of him. He should have been the one to have her in his arms. With great effort, he wrenched his eyes away from his friends. They looked so happy and peaceful that Ron could almost see a white fluffy glow encircling them.

A shiny object caught his attention. Ron squinted to get a better look at the small object. It had been carelessly tossed to the floor. He carefully stalked over to it and picked it up. It was a blood stained blade. He examined it for no longer than a minute before his head snapped up in realization. His eyes darted from Harry to the blade. Harry had been cutting himself.

Without warning, a voice hissed.

'_Go on, use it..."_

Fear began to plaster itself all over Ron's face as he tried to remember how to breathe. He could hear nothing but the sound of his heart pounding loudly for the whole castle to hear. Terror invaded every nerve in his quivering body. Ron hurled it at the floor and bolted out of the dorm. He crash landed into Luna. Surprisingly her expression changed from her usual daze to shock.

"Sorry!"

"I was right then,..." Luna said blankly.

"What?"

"You look pale Ron," Luna explained as she helped Ron up off the stone floor.

Ron dusted himself off and turned an even lighter shade of white.

"No...nothing happened...its just,."

"Just what?"

"er..nothing. I think I'll sleep here tonight, that's all."

Ron didn't want anything to do with the boys dorms tonight. The blade was almost too enticing.

"you need to sit down and relax Ron..you look ill," said Luna with a look of concern.

She truly cared for him. She knew that he would still always see Hermione as being the only girl for him, but there was still hope; and that was all she held onto. He was often quite oblivious to the most black and white things under his nose. A few examples being that Lavender and herself had fancied him. Still, Luna clung to a small precious thread of hope that he would someday notice her as more than just an odd-ball friend.

Ron gratefully collapsed onto the long red couch. It had been yet another agonizingly protracted, boring day at school, not to mention the fact that Hermione had told him she was the one who saved Malfoy. Ron stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. He wondered what Malfoy's reaction was when he found out his neck had been saved by none other than the girl he hated most.

"I'll see you in the morning Ron," Luna said quickly. She couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Good night Luna, sweet dreams." Ron said nonchalantly.

Luna blushed a deep red and turned on her heel before Ron could see.

As soon as the first rays of sun grazed his face, Draco bolted out of the hospital wing. He had never appreciated seeing the halls of Hogwarts as much as he did today. He could now go about his search to find the girl who saved him.

"ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have recovered quite well," a voice called from behind him.

Draco turned his head. Great, DumbleDORK was here to peer at him again. Draco forced a polite smile.

"thank you headmaster, I understand you wanted to see me about something?"

Talking to Dumbledore was like having to practically bow down to Potter.

"Yes, right this way please. I'd prefer if we discussed this in private along with Proffessor Mcgonagall."

Draco nodded and followed the headmaster up into his office and sat down infront of his two proffessors. He suddenly felt extremely small and vulnerable.

The headmaster propped himself before Draco and leaned over his desk, his hands clapped together.

"Please start from the beginning Mr. Malfoy, we wish to hear what happened to you."

Draco complied and after an grueling three hours of explaining, he felt drained. Professor Mcgonagall was speechless. He could see her mind working furiously for words to come out, but her mouth refused to obey her wishes. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his half-moon glasses.

"are you sure that it all you remember?"

Draco had the sudden urge to sock Dumbledore one in the face. He held back and forced a smile back onto his steaming face.

"I'm sure proffessor, but I want to know one thing. Who saved me? Who actually brought me back to Hogwarts?"

"Ah, it was the girl you mentioned before?"

"yes, I don't know if she was real or not, but I.." Draco paused, he felt hot steam on his neck.

"I would like to thank her." He finished quickly. He tried his best to avoid his headmaster's searching eyes.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Snape walked in. He whispered something into the headmaster's ear. Dumbledore stood abruptly with a look of terror on his face.

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, we will have to continue this later."

Draco wanted to throttle Snape's neck at that point. Draco thought he had waited long enough and was sick of not getting answers. His eyes were ablaze with annoyance. He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it in better judgement to wait. All Draco could do was nod. He grudgingly made his way out of the Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall exchanged looks and Draco could have sworn he saw a glint of amusement on Mcgonagall's frowning face.

Harry woke up with a sleeping ball in his arms. He rubbed his eyes and gropped for his glasses. He looked down again to see Hermione who lay sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled. Hermione had always been the only girl who would stand next to him until the very end. Hermione shifted and her eyes fluttered open to find Harry gazing lovingly at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered.

Without another word, Hermione enveloped Harry into a long kiss.

"Good morning," She grinned.

The two stayed in the bed for what seemed like hours.

"I wish we could stay in bed like this forever," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry smiled and played with Hermione's hair. He too never wanted to leave the comfort and safety of having Hermione with him.

"So do I, but I promised Ron that I would meet him this morning for a game of chess,"

"Well, I am a tad bit hungry. Come on, I bet he's already down there,"

Hermione stumbled to her feet, but before she reached the door, Harry called out.

"Wait! I want to have some fun.."Harry began.

Hermione looked amused but slightly cross. She cut him off.

"What are you saying Mr.Potter?"

Harry looked incredulously at her.

"Let me finish...I'm not a pervert you know...I was going to say we should have some fun with Ron first before letting him know we're together again,.." Harry faked being shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Harry was looking at her with those irresistable puppy dog eyes yet again. She caved in.

"Alright, but just as long as it doesn't go too far," She said.

Harry's head perked up and she could see a mischievious glint dance across Harry's eyes. He took Hermione's hand and let her lead him down the stairs. Harry had to cover his mouth the whole way down to try and muffle his laughter. Ron's snoring could have been heard from miles away. Hermione grinned as she watched Harry gently shake Ron awake. Ron opened his eyes and looked around in confusion until he spotted Harry's face directly infront of him.

"Huh?" Ron managed to say. His head slumped to the side in a curious manner.

The red head was acting like a drunk toddler.

"Ron, I..uh..Hermione's pregnant, and it's...Malfoy's.." Harry said trying his best to surpress his laughter and look mad at Hermione.

Hermione wanted to kill Harry at that moment. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock.

It seemed like it took ages for Ron to register what Harry had just said. After about five minutes, his eyes bulged out in comprehension. He sprung up out of his seat and glared at Hermione.

"WHAT?!?" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry Harry..I really am," She said playing along unwillingly.

Harry pretended to look thoughtful for a second and said,

"Ok.."

Ron's head darted back and forth from Harry to Hermione. Hermione smiled and strolled over to Harry pulling him into a deep kiss. Ron began pinching himself and doing anything to help him wake up.

"What?" Ron squealed in disbelief.

Harry and Hermione broke apart chuckling.

"Relax Ron, I'm not pregnant..."

"HA! You should have seen your face!" Harry managed to say through his laughter.

Ron glared at his friends who were now rolling on the floor crying out in laughter.

"funny." He grumbled.

"By the way, I wanted to know if Ferret boy knows that you saved him," Ron said.

"Actually no..I don't think so," Hermione said cautiously.

"Look, I don't know how he'll react and I don't know it I want him to know anyways. Just drop it please," Hermione continued briskly.

Hermione didn't want to discuss Draco anymore. She felt uneasy. She was still worried about him, that was obvious, but she had no idea how her rival would react when he found out that his life had been saved by a half-blooded witch. She wondered if he would be grateful.

Harry's eyes locked onto Hermione knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Come on, lets get going for breakfast," Harry said quickly.

Hermione grasped Harry's hand and whispered a quick "thank you" into his ear.

The trio walked along the hallways and worked their way down the hundreds of staircases down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they passed the Slytherin table however, Hermione caught Draco staring at her. Her head turned around to see him leave. Perhaps it was best that he didn't know.

Yet again, Draco couldn't breathe. Goosebumps ran over his skin while chills ran down his spine as he stole a glance at Hermione. She had caught him and he quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to shake nervously infront of her. He couldn't stay at the breakfast table. Not with her unknowingly making him act like a fool infront of everyone. He hastily got up and nearly tripped over the lunch table bench. He fell heavily to the floor and of course, all the Slytherins started roaring with laughter. Draco never blushed, but on this occasion, he was a bright pink color. All he could do was make a mad dash out the Great Hall.

'STUPID IDIOT!!WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE A COMPLETE WHELK AROUND HER? SHE'S HALF-BLOODED GRANGER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!' he thought angrily.

"We have to get to the red head. From there, the mudblood's bond with Potter will bring him directly to his death."

"Ye..Yes my Lord..We are in the process of making the potion and it shouldn't take much longer," Peter Pettigrew sputtered.

The dark lord glared at him for a moment and turned back to concentrate on the boiling cauldron below him. Pettigrew quivered. He knew that if the potion was brewed incorrectly, his life would be cut short.

"Back to work Pettigrew." Voldemort ordered.

Peter nodded shakily and returned back to the cauldron. Potter would get what was coming to him. The boy had foiled everything that he was in charge of and nearly cost him his life on more than one occasion. He loathed the boy with every fibre of his soul.

"You'll get yours, Potter boy...You'll get yours and I can't wait to see you suffer," Pettigrew said in a sadistic tone.

He chuckled. His eyes reflected the eerie crimson glow of the cauldron.

Draco hurried out of the Great Hall and didn't stop walking until he was far away from the golden trio. He stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't go on like this everyday. His obsession with Granger was getting ridiculous. He ran his hands through his spikey hair and sighed out in frustration. Why did Potter have to get everything he desired? He could have any woman he wanted. He had the fame, not to mention the fortune. Why couldn't he just leave Granger alone? God knew Draco needed to have her as his own. She was the reason he had changed his perception of the muggle-born wizards; she was the one thing that kept him breathing. Those eyes and her smile torchured him day by day knowing that she would never look upon the lowlife Slytherin jerk that he had been. Out of his back pocket he could feel the handle of an intricate blade digging into his jeans; begging him to use it. The temptation of using it grew each day, but his inner voice kept him going for another day.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy! I hope you have time to continue our discussion today. There was something you wanted to ask me as I remember," Dumbledore said.

Draco's head nearly snapped off his body when he looked up at Dumbledore. He would finally get the answers he was looking for.

"Do you have time now?" Draco asked.

"Of course. I don't have much to do on weekends anyway...but I think I need to restock my personal supply of Bertie Bott's beans," Dumbledore smiled warmly.

Draco returned the smile. Damn him. That smile could make the most vicious crimals want to do good.

Harry and Ron shoveled food like mad into their mouths. They didn't get their fill last night at dinner apparently. Hermione had finished her meal and had tuned out of her fellow Gryffindor's conversations. Her mind had been fixated on the way Draco had left the Great Hall. The moment she sat down, it was as if he had seen a ghost. He might as well just have pointed at her and screamed.She felt angry with Draco. After all she had done for him, he acted as if she was some sort of plague.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, what is it you wanted to know?" Dumbledore asked, popping a toffee into his mouth.

"I want to know who saved me."

Draco couldn't be challenged. He would get his answer from Dumbledore and strangle the next person who dared to interupt.

Dumbledore looked troubled for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Well, I think you will be fairly surprised at who came to your rescue. She put her life in grave danger and never faltered in trying her best to help you. If not for the wits and bravery of Miss Hermione Granger, this would have ended quite differently."

Draco couldn't belive what he had just heard. His eyes looked shocked. It was as if he had been electricuted and still hadn't recovered. A throbbing pain clutched at his chest making it difficult to think or breathe.

"E..Excuse me sir?" Draco managed to stutter.

Dumbledore knew this information would hit the Slytherin boy hard. Hermione was muggle-born; someone the Malfoys deemed unworthy of being a person. Draco had to know the truth. He had been saved by a muggle-blooded wizard.

"You heard me right. Hermione Granger saved your life."

A truckload of bricks seemed to have hit Draco. She was the angel that saved him. She was the one who had risked her life to save a jerk like him. She was the one who refused to give up on him. She was the girl who gently caressed his face with a touch of her hand. Hermione Granger had pulled him away from death's door.

Well hope u liked that chap. Pls review. The next chaps gonna b posted asap and its gonna get a lil heated. (no, not dirty "heated" but fight and other depressing angry stuff "heated")


	15. The Map Never Lies

Hello ppl thx for the reviews (esp Princess unicorn kyla! I love long reviews!) neways, u noe… read, review as always.

Disclaimer: disclaimer.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione!" Ginny clapped her hands together.

It seemed nowadays that Hermione was always off in space. It amazed Ginny that Hermione could still get perfect marks in school. Something was troubling her, and Ginny felt that it was her duty as her good friend to find out what was wrong.

"uh yeah?" Hermione suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong Hermione? You always seem like you're off somewhere in dreamland," Ginny said, concerned.

Hermione smiled. She knew Ginny would know about how she saved Draco anyway, but she didn't feel like answering thousands of questions and retelling the long tale over again.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about what questions might be on the exams," Hermione lied.

She had gotten used to having to lie to people after all those years of being friends with Harry and Ron and constantly getting into trouble. She hated having to lie to Ginny, but she just wanted to relax today.

Ginny stared questioningly at Hermione, but decided let it pass for now.

Draco's head was spinning.

"s..Sir would you..Do you know how she.."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Of course. Miss Granger told me the whole story…Lets see..where do I begin?" Dumbledore pondered.

This was the first time in Draco's memory that he had ever payed full attention to what Dumbledore said.

"Ah yes, well, Miss Granger was around that area of where the statue of the gargoyle was when she thought she heard a voice crying out for help. It was faint, but she could distinctly hear someone. At that point, I assume she fell through the same secret passageway you were trapped in and followed the same route until she unexpectedly came across you. When she did, you were in grave danger Mr. Malfoy. Meer inches from your demise…luckily, Miss Granger acted with caution and somehow managed to get you back into the castle and into the hospital wing for proper treatment," Dumbledore explained.

All the while the headmaster spoke, Draco listened in awe of how Hermione had managed to hear his desperate cries for help.

"You'll have to ask Miss Granger for the details, I only know the gist of it," Dumbledore finished.

Draco nodded.

"Was she injured?" He said a little faster and more concerned than he meant to say.

"Minor back pains I imagine, from carrying you, but nothing serious. I assure you, Miss Granger will be fine,"

"Thank you Headmaster," Draco said with a slight bow.

"Its quite alright Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you have no further questions,.."Dumbledore prodded.

"No sir,"said curtly.

All Draco wanted to do now was to get out of Dumbledore's office.

"You may go," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Draco was in a complete daze as he walked out of the headmaster's office. Not even a hefty punch in the face could have brought his mind out of picturing Hermione trying to carry his limp body over her shoulder. He was shaking uncontrollably. How could he ever thank her for what she did? How does one repay another when they saved your life? An infinent amount of thank-yous, complements or gifts seemed so inadequite. He sighed in frustration. What was he to say to Granger? He practiacally ran for his life out of the Great Hall when he saw her.

He walked up to the astronomy tower and decided to try and relax. He doubted it would help, but it was worth a try to get his mind off things.

Harry continued his daily routine of nodding along with Ron as he ate breakfast. Harry noticed Hermione had tuned out a long time ago and surpressed a laugh.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked.

"WE are all STUDYING today Ron, theres really no place to go," Hermione said firmly.

Ron automatically plastered a frown on his face. He hated having to stay indoors and study while everyone was outdoors relaxing. He was about to open his mouth to protest, but knew it was useless against Hermione. Her tone was final. Having Hermione around as a friend was sometimes like having a mother around. She was constantly chasing him down to finish his homework. He was always thankful in the end, but still, he would have liked to enjoy his weekend rather than finish up school work.

"I'll meet you at the common room," Hermione said.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry called after her, worried.

Hermione stopped and painted a reassuring smile on her face. She wasn't alright. Of course she couldn't be happier that she had Harry back, but she couldn't help but feel that something odd was about to happen.

"I couldn't feel better." She replied.

Harry returned the smile and waved.

Hermione started to make her way through the students up to the Gryffindor common room. She was troubled(and though she didn't want to admit), hurt by the way Draco had ran out of the Great Hall when she walked in. What did he still have against her? Was he still a complete idiot to not be happy that he was alive? She nearly walked into another student and tried to pass the person. She didn't look up, but after a while of trying to go one way or another and having the person block her she was about take points away from that house they belonged to. She looked up to find Draco Malfoy staring curiously down at her. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself for yet another verbal brawl.

"Out of my way Malfoy," She said angrily.

Hermione was sick and tired of the way Draco treated her. She had grown weary of the way he had always thought of her as a second-class citizen, how she was unworthy to practice magic.

Draco stood infront of Hermione, unmoving. He had to get the words out somehow, but this was more difficult than anything he had done before. His mind was screaming at him to open his mouth to say something, anything at all.

"Granger,..I,.uh...I ju…I just heard about what happened.." Draco began.

"and I wanted to say…thank you."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Draco Malfoy thanking Hermione Granger? That was something she never imagined that could happen.

"I..I know you went through a lot trying to save me and.. I am very grateful for what you did. I was ready to die in there but the last thing I remember seeing was the outline of a girl and someone saying "Don't you die on me Draco,". I'm glad I listened. I talked with Dumbledore and he told me everything. Please, if there is anything I can do to repay you or if you ever need anything, just ask. I promise I'll do it. My life is in debt to you forever," Draco sputtered.

Everything just came rushing from his brain and out of his mouth.

Hermione stood frozen infront of the Slytherin boy. Was she dreaming? Had Draco really just said that he would do anything for her if she asked? Something else lay hidden in the depths of his grey eyes. Something other than thankfulness, and she knew it couldn't still be hate. She swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to shove the words out of her head.

"Er..You're welcome," She said hesitantly.

She nearly slapped herself. She was supposed to be smart. What kind of an answer was that after Draco had virtually offered to be her life-long servant?

Draco was drenched. Heat packaged his body and he had an urge to rip off every piece of clothing he wore. He looked everywhere but at Hermione's searching, beautiful eyes. He felt intimidated, like putty, everytime she glanced at him. He was shaking slightly. Though he tried to control it, he was still standing awkwardly infront of the girl he was infatuated with, and now the girl he had fallen hopelessly, and perhaps dangerously in love with.

"I..want to know how you heard me call for help,"

Hermione looked questioningly at Draco. Was he drunk? She still couldn't believe what he had said to her.

"I..I just heard someone call for help and I got sucked into the wall." She explained.

"oh,..uh..well," Draco stuttered.

"I thought you would have known that it was me. I came to visit you in the hospital wing many times,"

Draco stared at Hermione in utter amazement. She had cared enough to visit him? After he had called her names and teased her for so many years?

"You did?..Uh…Thank you again,..I was probably aslee.."

"You were asleep every time I was there," Hermione finished.

"I didn't expect for you to get out so early, but now that you are..um…best of luck to you then," She said hurriedly.

"I.."

Draco couldn't bear to finish his sentence. It would cause too many problems and would probably cause his death if anyone found out, whether it was his father, Potter or Weasley.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing,"

Hermione looked away.

"I have to go,..I.."She said quickly.

"I'll see around Hermione." Draco finished.

He held out his hand for a handshake and Hermione took it. At the last moment before her hand touched his, he bent down into a slight bow and gently kissed it. He was half expecting her to slap him but she stayed still. He turned around and walked away. There was nothing more he could say.

Immeadiately after Draco had turned his back, she started pinching her arm, slapping herself and doing anything to try and wake herself up. This had to be some weird dream. Draco had been a complete gentleman. Since when was that possible? What else had he wanted to say to her?

Hermione headed up to the common room puzzled beyond belief. She made her way to the couch when someone came up behind her, covered her eyes and held her close. She panicked and immediately started punching in every direction she could.

"Ow! Bloody hell Hermione! I was just trying to surprise you!"

Hermione opened her eyes to find Harry cowering in a corner. He had his hands over his face. She let out a sigh of relief and laughed.

"Don't do that Harry! You scared the daylights out of me!" She said, trying to sound hurt.

"You're the one I should be scared of! You nearly killed me," Harry protested, grinning ear to ear.

"DO shut your mouth Potter," Hermione smirked.

Harry was about to take another playful jab at Hermione when she bent down and silenced him with a kiss.

'ok, I'll settle for this,' Harry thought with the world's biggest grin.

Hermione pushed away after a moment.

"We have to study," She said.

"Yes mom,"

"I swear that sounds awful Potter,"

Harry laughed.

Luna sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall reading her father's paper the Quibbler. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Ron who was chatting with Dean and Seamus. He looked up spotting her, and she pretended to be occupied by her magazine.

"Hey Luna," he said.

"Morning Ron, did you get any sleep last night? You seemed a bit disturbed,"

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking," Ron said. He averted his eyes. He didn't want to tell Luna what he had found on the floor near Harry's bed.

Luna nodded and returned to her magazine. There was an interesting section on Harpy Ladies and whether or not they were related to Griffins.

Luna received odd looks once again for reading upside down but she was used to it by now, and had learned at an early age to ignore people who taunted her. She liked being different. It suited her.

"Reading backwards again huh weirdo?" A slytherin girl smirked.

Luna didn't bother looking up, even though she felt like taking a muggle gun and shooting the girl. She recognized her voice. It was Pansy Parkinson and her gang. They seemed to have taken a recent interest in taunting her. Still, Luna never let them have the satisfaction of making it known that she was furious.

"I'm reading upside down Parkinson. There IS a difference between that and reading backwards," Luna said in a tone that made her seem like she was talking to a toddler.

At that time, Dean and Seamus left the table. Luna shook her head slightly. Those two were always intimidated by the gang of girls.

"So where has everyone in Gryffindor gone? Where are all you friends? No, wait..no one likes you and you don't have any friends…Aw…that's so sad. NOT!"Pansy teased.

Luna kept reading, her eyes glistened with hate.

"What do you want Parkinson? Don't have enough things to do in your day?" Luna asked in a singing voice.

Pansy smirked and Luna's magazine disappeared out of her hands.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Luna screamed. She surprised herself. She had no clue she could scream that loud.

Ron immediatley stared at Luna. Parkinson and her gang was up to the usual. They had taken a liking to picking on Luna. Pity entered Ron's mind, and he decided to help her out. It would be his way of thanking Luna for tucking him in last night.

He made his way over and tried to make himself look as big as possible.

"Everyone's waiting for us Luna,..we have to hurry or we'll be late for the party!" Ron said excitedly, hopeing Luna would play along.

Luna looked curiously at him. He winked and she nearly died. He looked irresistable when he winked.

Pansy looked surprised, but quickly turned her face back to the smug grin she always had.

"Well well well, looks like Weasley is trying to save his on Weasley, you could have picked someone better.." She taunted.

Ron scowled. Luna was not his girlfriend, but she was his friend and helped him escape last year at the department of Mysteries.

"Why don't you go find someone your own size to pick on?" He said in a grave tone. He towered over the slytherin and could tell she felt intimidated.

Ron nearly laughed. What he was about to say next would knock the socks of Luna and the rest of the Gryiffindor table.

Pansy opened her mouth to retort.

"NO wait! I'm sorry.." he interupted Parkinson and faked looking thoughtful.

"There's no one, or thing for that matter in the universe that IS your size."Ron grinned.

Pansy was wide mouthed in shock. She couldn't say a word.

Ron tilted his head, proud of himself. Luna and the rest of the Gryffindors burst out howling in laugher. Ron had to practically carry Luna away from the Great Hall.

"That was bloody BRILLIANT!!" Luna squealed out of her laughter.

"Thank you Ron," She smiled.

"No problem," Ron shrugged.

Luna couldn't feel her legs. She felt as if she was going to faint.

Draco held the small dagger and examined it, surveying every tiny intricate detail of the handle. The urge to use it was becoming unbearable. He let the hand holding it drop and looked out at the horizon. The sunlight danced across his face, highlighting his every feature. He was thinking about Granger again. It seemed as though she liked the kiss on the hand he gave her. A smile played at his lips, and he gave in. He could care less about who was watching and if they thought he was a madman. His attention was brought back to the blade.

"This is for you Hermione," He whispered.

Hesitating and shaking slightly, he pointed his wand at the knife and sent a bright ray of light at it. He layed it on the floor and with all his might, stepped on it, shattering it to billions of pieces. Draco's grey eyes glared down at the pieces in triumph. They could no longer beckon him to the steep edge he was constantly forced to.

Draco didn't want to linger at the astronomy tower. Perhaps it would be best to relax in the Slytherin common room all day. It wasn't as if his friends were worth going out to look for.

"and then Ron said, "There's no one, or thing for that matter in the universe that IS your size.." Luna explained, and then she was off laughing hystercally again.

Hermione and Harry chuckled. Ron could be cutting and funny all at the same time. They returned to their homework after a slight break. Harry and Ron were as usual, late with their homework and had Hermione and Luna help them catch up. Luna had noticed a blank parchment and was about to use it when Harry spoke up.

"wait a minute! Uh..that's not paper.." He said hesitantly.

Luna considered the paper for a moment.

"Is it a oriental self-folding paper?" She asked, interested by the paper.

Hermione and Ron grinned and exchanged looks with Harry.

"Um..actually no, but if I tell you what it is, can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"sure," Luna agreed.

Harry pointed his wand at the paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…see? It's a map of Hogwarts and," Harry stopped, mid-sentence.

He stared at the map in disbelief. Hermione and Ron looked over and Luna leaned in to get a closer look.

"It can't be.." Ron said shakily.

Hermione looked worried. She thought they would never have to see this particular person's dot on the map ever again.

Harry nodded with a look of determination on his face. He looked up and Hermione suddenly felt intimidated. She could see the murderous, revengeful glare that swam in the deep pools of his emerald green eyes.

"The map doesn't lie," Hermione stated grimly.

Harry looked back at her. She was right. The marauder's map had never lied before and he was positve it wasn't lying now.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said, gritting his teeth.

Luna scanned Harry's face and immediately knew he was out to get his blood and wouldn't rest until he had it. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"I promise I wont tell anyone,"

He nodded.

"Thank you Luna." Harry said.

He swiftly rose to his feet and made a mad dash for his invisibility cloak. Hermione cringed. She knew he could be in trouble and that it was no use stopping him. Pettigrew had played a part in murdering everyone Harry cared about. Harry was determined, and there was no doubt in her mind that he could beat the rat out of Pettigrew in a duel. Hermione made a promise to herself. She would follow Harry going after Pettigrew even if Harry made her promise him not to to follow him. Pettigrew had played a key role in the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Sirius and most recently, her parents. She would be damned if she couldn't punish the heartless rat that took her parents away from her.

Harry returned back to the common room and shot a warning look into Hermione's eyes.

"Don't look at me that way Harry, you know I'm going with you, just as I always have," Hermione said firmly.

"No. Not this time. This is something I have to do on my own," Harry walked towards Hermione, towering over her. She held his glare and stood her ground. She was still determined.

"Have you learnt nothing from the past few years? You need someone there with you,"

"Hermione, I don't have time for this.."

"I don't care! That man played a part in my parents deaths!! You can't expect me just to sit here and wait while you go out and try to kill him! You're not going alone!"

"NO! I mean it Hermione, STAY OUT OF IT!" Harry yelled.

Ron stepped towards the quarreling couple.

"I'll go."

"Ron," Harry warned.

Luna's heart seemed to stop. She was screaming inside 'DON'T GO!' but of course, telepathy would not work on Ronald Weasley.

"Sirius was a good man, and a friend. I'd like to see you try and make me not go Harry."

Harry felt defeated and gave in.

"alright, but ONLY Ron."

Tears once again threatened to cascade down Hermione's face, but she realized that Harry had been alone all facing the dark lord all the time. First year facing Voldemort without her, second year in the Chamber of Secrets he was alone, the fourth year, he was alone yet again. She felt a hand rub her shoulder.

"they're going to be alright..its Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…they're Hogwarts' new Marauders.." Luna said reassuringly in her usual sing-song, bored voice.

Hermione said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement as she watched Harry and Ron walk out of the common room. As soon as the boys got out of earshot, Hermione turned to Luna with a determined look.

"I'm going after him, so don't try and stop me." She warned.

Luna considered her for a moment.

"I knew you would anyway…I'm coming with you,"

"Luna," Hermione began.

"Ron is my friend,…" Luna started to blush and quickly added "and so is Harry..they helped me get out of department of mysteries last year, and lets face it…they're boys, and they'll need a bit of feminine talent alongside them," Luna finished with a dreamy smile.

Hermione was thankful that Luna didn't get in her way. She returned the smile and planted the dissillusionment charm on Luna and herself.

"lets go.."Hermione said.

The two girls quickly ran out the common room and followed the path to where Harry and Ron where headed. They stopped every time Harry and Ron were within view and tried to stay a safe distance away from them. The two boys made a sudden turn and Luna and Hermione had to quickly dive behind two pillars.

"did you hear that?" Harry asked quickly.

Ron looked from his best friend to the spot he pointed to.

"No..you don't think the girls are following us are they?"

Harry stared hard at the space between the two pillars in the distance.

"I..They better not be." he replied.

The pair started back on their route and the two girls carefully looked around the pillars. The next they saw horrified them. Harry and Ron were screaming and had collapsed onto the floor. Their bodies disappeared within seconds.

"HARRY!!! RON!!" The girls cried out. Hermione feared the worst as scrambled over to the spot Harry and Ron had lain. She told him let her go with him. At least then they could be together if something bad happened. But Harry Potter was stubborn. He refused to listen to her and now he was gone. Her mind wouldn't allow her to belive it. Harry couldn't possibly be gone.

"what is this?" Luna asked picking up a small key.

"Luna don't!"Hermione started to say. But it was too late. All Hermione could do was grab ahold of Luna and get sucked in after her by the small port key. But she couldn't think of anything else other than Harry. He was always the answer to all her problems. He kept her safe. He kept her warm. He kept her sanity. If he was gone, there was nothing keeping her from losing her soul. Her family was taken from her already and she couldn't bear to have another person stripped away from her life.

Wll that's it 4 dat chap so plez review!hope u liked it. Hope it was, as the british say, "Double cool with knobs"


	16. Hold on

HEY READERS! Apparently, my grammar is "atrocious" so I'll try to fix that. If u cant read my story, then feel free to flame. Some anon person sent me this review and I just wanted to let u (anon person) noe a few things. (plus I hav a couple of things I'm unclear abt). Thanks for ur constructive critiscim though. I'll brush up on the grammar.

I have no clue why me being female has anything to do with my story. I've been told I am female. I'm pretty sure I am. I don't have to check if I'm female. I was born a female..i'm still female…I'll pretty much always be a female…No plans to change being a FEMALE.. Glad you know I am FEMALE too..Lmao.so now you know..I am **DEFINETLY** female..

One more thing, I'm not "obviously american" I am CANADIAN…Slight difference there..we're up north a bit..(not to mention it is a different country)

remember ppl..don't take this fic too seriously..it is only a fanfic, not a huge story that I'll publish and after all, I'm just someone who likes to write.

Disclaimer: same as always, not mine

ON WITH THE STORY!….

CHAPTER 16**- Hold On**

Nothingness encircled the two girls as they were being thrown like a couple of leaves through the port-key.

Hermione hit the floor hard. Groaning, she labourously pushed herself up to her knees and stood up. She found Luna beside her and gently shook her.

"Luna..Luna are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Luna slowly got to her feet. She looked around, dazed.

"Yeah..I'll be fine," She replied.

Hermione quickly scanned their surroundings. It seemed as though they were still in Hogwarts. There were statues of famous witch and wizard scholars everywhere.

"This is odd.." Luna said.

"Yeah..You don't suppose the boys are here do you?.." Hermione asked.

Hermione wouldn't let herself believe Harry and Ron had died. There was no way Harry Potter would go down so easily. She had great faith in her friends. She knew them well enough to know that Ron and Harry would put up the biggest fight possible before they died.

"They're not gone." Luna said firmly.

Truth be told, Luna was trying to convince herself, more than trying to convince Hermione. Harry and Ron were especially strong, but they weren't invincible.

The two girls stealthily crept through the dark chamber. They had no idea where they were, and worst of all, Hermione couldn't drown out the ever stinging thought of having lost Harry so easily.

"Where are the girls?" Ron asked.

"If they are out, they'd better be looking for Nargles instead of us,"

Harry frowned as he unfurled the Marauder's map. His eyes frantically darted across the old parchment.

"Shit."

"They're gone aren't they?" Ron said grimly.

"Lets go..they'll need us."

They hurried towards the last spot they had seen the girls. Both boys knew Pettigrew was behind it all. They each made a silent vow. Not even a scrap of Pettigrew would live to see the light of day if Hermione or Luna suffered.

Harry should have known Hermione wouldn't keep her word and stay behind. She was so stubborn at times.

"You had better be alright Hermione." He muttered to himself.

" Nice of you to join me.." A voice surrounded the girls.

Luna and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. Their hearts pounded a mile a minute. Fear swept over the two Gryffindors as they stood back to back. They dared not to show their fear. Hermione would personally kill Pettigrew if he had done something to Harry or Ron.

"Who is that?" Luna whispered.

"It's Pettigrew." Hermione murmured.

"So…Tell me dear girl, where is your dearest friend Harry Potter? Surely you must know.." Peter taunted through his amplified voice.

"Piss off Pettigrew!"

"I take it you don't,"

"You know bloody well where he is. Tell me, or I WILL kill you."Hermione snarled.

It was impossible to tell where Pettigrew was. His voice echoed through the chamber from all directions. He laughed.

"You know as well as I do that you don't have it in you to kill someone."

"I am QUITE capable of it, and make no mistake, I will do it."

"Come out and show your face you bloody coward.." Luna challenged.

Peter smirked. The Dark Lord would be pleased with him. Dark, cloaked figures came out of the darkness surrounding the two girls.

"I'll show my face alright..It was the last face your fellow friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saw, and I intend to make it the last face you will ever see."

Fear gripped at Hermione and Luna's throats. Anguish and hate gathered and coursed through their bodies.

"LIAR!" Hermione screamed.

The girls cast every defensive spell they knew. They were greatly outnumbered, but if they did enough damage, it would at least buy them some time to find the boys. The death eaters suddenly lowered their wands and bowed. Another figure came out of the shadows and lowered his hood, revealing long blond hair and eyes that looked as though they took pleasure in seeing pain.

"Well, well, little mudblood..I'm going to have a lot of fun you now that the Great Harry Potter has been..how shall we say?..DEALT with.."

"He's not dead!" Luna shouted. An orange light flashed without warning and struck Luna, knocking her unconscious. Hermione gasped and bent down to check if Luna would be alright.

"Don't move."

Hermione felt a wand pushing at her throat, and it lifted her chin. Her breath quickened, and her hatred collected at her eyes. Lucius Malfoy leant in and hissed in Hermione's ear.

"She'll be with her beloved Potter and to your beloved Weasley soon..once she has served the Dark Lord's purposes.."

A light suddenly flickered bright in her mind. He thought Harry and Luna were together, and Ron and herself were a couple. The fact that Lucius Malfoy had false knowledge could prove to be useful in someway to her.

"Fuck you." Hermione snarled behind her gritted teeth.

Nothing could be more painful than a life without Harry and Ron. They were not dead. She wouldn't believe it until they brought her friends' limp body infront of her on a cold metal tray. For now, she had to be strong for herself and her friends. The death eaters closing in on her and Luna. This was going to be the fight of her life; for Luna's life, Ron's, her own, and most importantly, Harry's.

"Potter, I see you have..FOUND me again.." Pettigrew taunted.

Harry and Ron looked back at eachother for a second. It sounded as if Pettigrew had hundreds of copies of himself speaking in all directions.

Marble pillars surrounded the pair, as well as various statues of medieval wizards and witches. The statues stood proudly overlooking their secret chamber, yet as Harry and Ron scanned their faces, it seemed as though behind the statues' everlasting smiles, they were hiding something from the world. The rest of the chamber faded into darkness behind the statues. Intracate stone patterns decorated the ground, stretching over the seemingly never-ending space in and beyond the chamber. Blue torches were hung high at the tops of the many pillars and managed to provide just enough light to see the stone faces of the ancient wizards and witches.

"Get the hell out of hiding you bloody fat coward!" Ron yelled as he and Harry shot spells in all directions.

"Mind your manners boy..Don't you remember how much you loved PLAYING with me?"

Ron wrinkled his face in disgust.

" Bloody hell..PLAYING with him!" Ron said to himself.

"Its no use trying to kill me..There is no way to harm me here..by the way, I happened to have come across those two quite attractive young ladies you two boys blunder around with..yes yes..they seemed to think you had died..just..discintigrated right before their eyes,"

"What have you done with them you fucking bastard?" Harry demanded as he destroyed another statue with a spell.

His eyes were instantly set a blaze with a deadly, mutinous glimmer surging through emerald green. He sensed he was yet again going to lose control. It had happened many times before. It was like a drug. Physically, Harry Potter would be there, but that Harry Potter was not himself. He hated it. It took hold of everything. He would fade away from the waking world and be sent to some far off place he couldn't break out of. When the ordeal was over, he would not be able to remember what had happened. Harry couldn't tell friend from foe in his state of insanity, and he feared one day Hermione or Ron might get hurt.

"Oh would you like to see?…Alright then, take a look at the giant eye on the statue of Salazar Slytherin," Peter sneered.

Harry and Ron turned their attention to the statue. It's left eye opened and projected two, three-dimensional figures onto the floor infront of Harry and Ron. Chains wrapped their arms to a wall. A sudden pang of realization shot through the Griffindors as they saw Luna and Hermione coughing and sobbing.Their robes were torn at the ends, and their faces haunted Harry and Ron. Hopelessness and desperation circled both girls' eyes. They were weak and on the verge of death.

Harry longed to hold Hermione again; to take away her pain and inject it into himself. Her figure was right infront of him. It ripped him apart inside, watching her suffer. She seemed so close, and yet, she was so far.

"Are you willing to cooperate now mudblood?..Think about it, just do this one task for the Dark Lord, and you can walk out of here and return to your world,"

"I have no world. It's gone because you took it away." Harry heard Hermione say spitefully.

Her projected figure lay sprawled out on her stomach and he could see her fists clenching in anger and frustration. He desperately wanted to shout to the projection infront of him that he was still alive and he would always be there for her.

"You think Potter and Weasley are dead..I personally don't know. I'll be glad if Potter is though. He's another thing out of the way for the Dark Lord. Weasley is weak. Without Potter, he wouldn't survive. I wouldn't get my hopes up mudblood. Neither Potter or Weasley has made an appearance yet and chances are, that they are indeed deceased; you'll never see them again. So it is best that you go along and do your task. You can be with your beloved Weasley afterwards. All we need is for you to.."

Pettigrew cut off the projection.

Harry's frustration began to take over him. How could Pettigrew think that Hermione and Ron were together?

"Your little girlfriend Lovegood will soon be disposed of as well…"

Pettigrew's smug grin spread like the plague across his face. After years of scheming, he was finally going to bring the Golden boy to his knees.

Draco lay in bed, staring out his window. The sun would be setting soon, yet he still felt that the day was far from over.

_**As I stepped to the edge beyond the shadow of a doubt,**_

_**With my conscience beating**_

_**Like the pulse of a drum**_

_**That hammers on and on **_

_**Until I reach the break of day.**_

His father knew someone had set him free from the torchure chamber, and Draco prayed that he would never find out.

_**As the sun beats down on the halfway house**_

_**Has my conscience beating**_

_**The sound in my ear**_

_**The will to persevere**_

_**As I reach the break of day. **_

Draco had already thought over running away from Hogwarts. He had ran through countless scenarios of disappearing from the wizarding world. He pictured living as a muggle; he could change his appearance to make him look like someone else. Draco would no longer practice magic, but his wand would always be with him just in case. It was possible. If half the world was muggle, and they could survive for centuries without magic, so could he.

When you lost all hope and excuses And the cheapskates and the losers. Nothing's left, to cling onto, 

_**You gotta Hold on, **_

_**Hold onto yourself.**_

After Dumbledore revealed Hermione had rescued him, he continuously thought of the danger he was putting her in if he stayed at school. His father was unsuccessful in torchuring Draco into joining the death eaters.

_**A cry of hope,**_

_**A plea for peace,**_

_**And my conscience beating**_

_**It's not what I want for,**_

_**Its all that I need, **_

_**To reach the break of day.**_

The dark lord's faith in Lucius Malfoy would now be greatly diminished and it was obvious that Lucius would be after blood. It wouldn't be the wisest thing to do but Draco felt that everyone would be better off if Draco Malfoy ceased to exist.

_**So I run to the edge,**_

_**Beyond the shadows of a doubt,**_

_**With my conscience bleeding.**_

_**Here lies the truth,**_

_**The lost treasures of my youth**_

_**As I hold on to the break of day.**_

He wasn't entirely sure that he could fake his death.When you lost all hope and excuses And the cheapskates and the losers.

He would most likely be able to fool a few students but somehow he thought Hermione would not believe he was gone. He tossed around the idea of telling her first, however, he didn't want to burden her by making her spread the word of his "death". He had come to a conclusion and decided not to breathe a word of his plan to anyone. The sooner he left the castle, the better. A few students would still be wandering the halls of Hogwarts at this hour. They took little notice of anything and the professors were all at meetings, thus making it the ideal time to carry out faking his death.

Nothing's left, to cling onto, 

_**You gotta Hold on, **_

_**Hold onto yourself.**_

Draco took next to nothing with him. There was nothing of real sentimental value that he could not live without among his possesions. He sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy. He loved his mother and he would never see her again. She understood him. She alone had always seen the best in him. Draco was going to miss the castle as well. He had grown accustomed to Hogwarts. It was his home. He hated to admit it, but he was even going to miss the brawls he and the Weasley boy shared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a school photo of Hermione. She always waved in it. Each time he looked upon the photo, she would reward him with her unchanging, warm smile.

"Good-bye Granger."

When you lost all hope and excuses 

_**And the cheapskates and the losers.**_

He stuffed the picture back into his pocket. His wand was concealed under his robes as well as a good load of shrunken potion-making ingredients. He headed for the secret passage into Hogsmeade.

Draco had told Crabbe and Goyle to meet him there. He would lead them towards the Forbidden Forest where they would unknowingly be the witnesses to his death. While in the forest, Draco planned to hide around a bush and pretend to be attacked by a creature. Draco could easily bewitch the smaller trees to sway any direction he wanted. In addition, he had learnt how to transform his voice into any sound he desired. This would prove extremely useful for when he was going to live as a muggle.

He planned to stagger out of the bushes covered in blood and drop"dead"at Crabbe and Goyle's feet. Draco was certain that in a situation like that, his fellow Slytherin's would run off and save themselves. Afterall, what fool wouldn't?

Draco would escape by using a disillusionment charm. Once invisible, he could cut across the forest undetected, and follow the train tracks.

He took one last walk down the halls of Hogwarts. He stopped once; only to look out at the Quidditch pitch. Draco's eyes trailed over every hoop, and every stand. He wanted to burn it into his memory. The pitch was his favorite part of Hogwarts. Draco had always treasured every moment he had playing on the field. He would never play quidditch again.

Nothing's left, to cling onto, 

_**You gotta Hold on, **_

That pitch held so many memories. He could spot the exact place where Weasley tried to make him regurgitate slugs. He gazed over at the place where the Weasley twins and Potter had jumped him. Draco couldn't stop the lop-sided grin that crept onto his face.

**_Hold onto yourself._**

He finally reached the passage way and saw Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him.

Draco said nothing, but nodded at his goons.

_**Hold on, **_

The two boys followed Draco into Hogsmeade for the last time.

_**Hold onto yourself.**_

Well das it fo dis chap. The song in **_bold italics _**is a song called "Hold on" by Greenday, and its off of their older album called, "WARNING". Its got a harmonica playing in the backround, and it has a nice happy-ish tune to it. I'll update as soon as I can. I haven't updated in the past few months cuz my comp went crazy. Plz review, thx.


	17. Closer to the Light

"If you wish to see your dear Lovegood before she perishes, enter the portal."

A black hole imerged infront of Harry. It was deep and the wind surged through it, sifting through Harry's hair. It blew his hair back to reveal his scar; his lifelong curse.

Ron shot an uncertain glance at Harry. Harry looked back, determination coursing through his eyes, and faced the portal. He took a deep breath, and stepped through.

His heart said,

'I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers Hermione.'

Ron followed immediately after him. He would not have the burden of guilt over Hermione or Luna's death; not when he could help.

Hermione would always have his heart. His feelings for her still ran deep. Each time he saw Harry and Hermione together, he still yearned for it to be himself that she smiled for. Ron wanted her to be happy and if being with Harry made her happy, he would be content and not interfere.

Hermione's body ached. It ached for Harry's gentle touch. Her lips ached for another kiss, and her heart ached for him to flash his heart-breaking smile at her one last time. Gashes on her arm multiplied each time she and Luna fought against Voldemort's threats. Terror circulated through her pained eyes. She was bait alongside Luna.Voldemort was sure that Luna was key in bringing Harry straight to him.

_**Hold on, **_

_**If you feel like letting go.**_

Hermione felt as though she had spent a hundred years in the cold cell.

**_Hold on, _**

_**It gets better than you know.**_

Using what little strength she had, she looked over at Luna. Luna was unconscious again, but alive, thankfully. If only Luna had came in the common room a few minutes later, she would have not been here;bloody, battered and the being the so-called "key" to bring Harry to his death.

_**Don't stop looking,**_

_**You're one step closer.**_

Hermione's thoughts once again turned to memories of Harry, Ron and herself. Flashes of creeping through the halls under Harry's invisibility cloak, sitting in the common room while Harry and Ron played chess, and many more images drowned her. Her eyelids fell and the last memory she saw before slipping into a much needed slumber, was Harry, his hand clutching the golden snitch. He was beaming at her.

Tears slipped down the sides of her face. She heard them splash to the floor. Death suddenly had such appeal. Part of her wanted to quit. Stop altogether; She would be reunited with her parents once more.

**_Don't stop searching,_**

_**Its not over.**_

Another part demanded her to rage on. Her friends needed her; Harry couldn't survive without her.

Hermione didn't want the memory of Harry and Ron to die. She never wanted to forget them. She still had a lifetime ahead of her to learn from and experience. She hadn't had the chance to try and drive a flying car, go to Wizarding University, get married, maybe someday have children and even grandchildren. She had so much to give the world, and it had even more to give her.

"I'll never forget." She murmered into darkness of the empty cell.

**_Hold on._**

Draco had reached the end of the woods. His plan had worked perfectly. Crabbe and Goyle had run off and he was left to finally escape. A day had passed since his "death". Dumbledore himself along with the ministry officials would be out searching for his body. Draco was positive that Crabbe and Goyle had notified the Headmaster by now.

Draco was following the train tracks. A simple, yet incredibly convienient spell had given him the running speed of a Firebolt broomstick. He couldn't feel the ground. He was merely gliding alongside the train tracks.

His mind kept floundering over to Hermione Granger. Would his father go after her? Lucius didn't know about her and Potter being in love. Draco felt a pang of jealousy slice through a part of his heart.

He didn't know for sure if his father knew Hermione saved him. In time, Lucius would find out, and Draco knew exactly what would become of the beautiful brunette he secretly loved.

He came to a sudden stop.

How could I be so BLOODY-FUCKING-STUPID? Of COURSE he'll go after her if he finds out! She's the only thing Potter's got to hold onto! Hell, she's now the only thing I'VE got! Somehow, she'll be key in bringing Voldemort to power.

No. They can't. I won't let my father take her away. Not from me; not from this world. I have stop him. I don't know how, but I WILL stop him.

Draco could only do one thing. He had to finish what he started. It was the only way to keep Hermione safe.

He had to find a way to locate her. She would most likely be at Howarts. He knew of a few places where the death eaters used spying artifacts and spells to pinpoint the exact location their victims were at. Draco set on his way to the abandoned death eaters' cabin. It was not far from where he was. He knew this one well. As a child, he had seen his father's map to it.

The cabin was far from any civilization and had many barriers to break through. It was located deep in a murky underwater cave surrounded by a thick forest as widespread as the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts.

Draco's lips curled up into a sly, triumphant smile.

Another wizard would soon imerge from Draco Malfoy's shadows.

The instant Harry and Ron stepped out of the portal, it sealed itself and disappeared. The feeling of being locked-in struck the two boys and hit them hard in the stomach. Both did their best to ignore it. They had more important things to worry about; Luna and Hermione.

The darkness of the chamber that surrounded the girls seemed to echo their fear and uncertainty. Errie quiteness deafened them, the bitter cold froze every bone in their body. All these elements combined were enough to make anyone go insane.

_**You're not sure what you're looking for,**_

_**But you don't want to no more.**_

Screaming, hoping, and struggling were useless.

_**You're not sure what your waiting for,**_

_**But you don't want to no more.**_

_**But we all bleed the same way as you do.**_

**_And we all have the same things to go through…_ **

**_Hold on, _**

_**If you feel like letting go.**_

I should have never came into your room the first day on the train, Ron.

_**Hold on,  
it gets better than you'll know.**_

****

I'm sorry for getting you into this mess that could cost us our lives, Luna.

_**  
Don't stop looking,**_

_**You're one step closer. **_

_**Don't stop searching,**_

_**Its not over.**_

****

I'm sorry I let you down, Harry.

_**Hold on.**_

Harry and Ron's feet touched solid ground.A dozendeath eaters took a step out from the shadows.

"on three," Harry hissed to Ron.

The death eaters slowly began to surround them, like a toxic gas waiting to suffocate a victim.

"One...Two..."

Harry's saviour, his best friend,his love, his Hermione was in peril. He woulddestroy them and all who stood in his path.

A murderous gleamflooded into the boys glares.

"Three."


	18. Savior

as always, nothing is mine. --- i placed Luna in Gryffindor for my story.reviews r always appreciated.

Chapter 18- Savior

Draco couldn't recognize the wizard that stared back at him in the mirror. He had transformed his face; aged himself slightly, and his hair was dark brown. He alterered everything, except for his grey eyes. Draco needed Granger to recognize him. He was certain she alone would know those were his eyes;afterall, she had stared into them after falling on top of him that evening at the astronomy tower.

No other person would know who he was. Not even his own father had ever looked Draco in the eye.

Every inch of Draco's body was covered by the signature cloak of the death eaters. It made his skin crawl and his stomach churn. He could almost feel the blood stains seep through the cloak, onto his skin. He knew that what he was wearing was the last thing that innocent wizards, witches, and muggles saw. Screams of terror seemed to echo through the hood Draco had flung over his face. He understood why death eater's felt all-powerful in these cloaks; they felt invisible. They felt immortal.

He knew that every death eater would be waiting for instruction on where to ambush Potter and Weasley. Draco did not have the dark mark to guide him and without it, he could rely only on his memories. His father's conversations with other death eaters were not of great interest to him. At the time, he was just a small boy and could not understand why his father was so secretive at times. As a child, secrets intrigued Draco and still did. One place he could find death eaters was Salazar's Castle.

_(A/N-Adding "Wake Me Up When September Ends"-by Greenday. It will continue onto the next chap) _

Luna wanted to welcome death, but it would not come for her. Death was a figure in front of a blinding light, and it stood frozen in the distance. Luna tried to reach out to it. She tried to move, to make a sound at the least, but she was paralyzed. Death seemed to refuse to come any closer, yet it teased her by its shadowy presence.

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last,_

Luna knew Harry was the one the death eaters wanted. They believed he would come sword-drawn, armed and ready to save her. They were wrong. Harry was indeed her friend, however, he would not come to her rescue. He would not risk his life for her, and he did not love her. He loved Hermione and Hermione loved him back. He would save Hermione, and Hermione alone. Ron would not come for her either, even if Luna would rescue him had he been in her position. Ronald Weasley was in love with Hermione too, and if he came, it would be for her.

_Wake me up when September Ends._

Luna tried to open her eyes. They were heavy and dried sweat clumped on her eyelashes. Her lips were chapped and her face, cut. Fresh blood trickled from her wounds.

Molly Weasley slumped on the couch. Despair had taken up residence with her. Piles and piles of crumpled tissue were littered upon the furniture. Her son, and a boy who was like a son, and two girls had vanished without a trace. Dumbledore himself had come to comfort her, but he was of no comfort. He assured her that the Ministry of Magic was doing their best to locate and bring Ron, Harry, Hermione and Luna back. Molly sniffled and wiped away another tear cascading down her cheek.

_Like my father's come to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast._

Images of the youths being tortured plagued her. She cast a solemn gaze at her family clock. Ron's clock hand was pointed to "Danger" and she hated knowing it. Arthur made her promise that she would not go looking for them on her own and she had to keep her promise.

She hated not being able to do anything for her son.

_Wake me up when September Ends._

"What are we to do now?" Dumbledore sighed solemnly. He gazed out his window overlooking Hogwarts.

"Four students missing, one found dead. How many more will be taken Minevera? The aurors have not found a trace of Mr. Malfoy, and they have not made progress in locating the others."

Professor McGonagall heard the emptiness in his voice and could not bear to answer him. She was terrified. Potter, Weasley, and Granger always managed to find trouble and yet each time they would avoid being seriously injured. What if they couldn't escape from the dark forces this time? Lovegood, being missing along with them was a mystery. McGonagall had no idea why Lovegood would be there with the trio. Draco Malfoy's death was also puzzling. Crabbe and Goyle reported withnessing his murder and mangled body being thrown before them, however, no body had been recovered.

The Daily Prophet would have a field day. They enjoyed crushing Hogwarts to pieces. The past few years of bad press about the school plus having students missing would surely close the doors of Hogwarts forever. The Ministry would see to that.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are._

Draco knew Salazar's castle had once been grand. Moss climbed the stone walls, dry leaves littered the pathway and weathered stone figures of serpents protruded from the window frames. Specks of gold were still visible beneath the moss covered door. Draco thought the castle resembled a large shack rather than an exocentric building.

Draco followed in suite of the other death eaters inside and lowered his hood. It was dim throughout the large hallway and nearly impossible to see three feet in front of oneself.

"There you are! You're late," called a voice from behind Draco. He turned around to see a stout man waving him over to a room.

"Haven't you heard? They're holding Potter's girlfriend now. There is nothing the boy wont do to get back to her of course, and you know what will happen to him." piped the man as he took the seat by the fireplace.

"He'll be trapped like the little rat he is." Draco replied coldly.

In Draco's eyes, Harry Potter truly was a rat and he would personally like nothing better than to crush "Saint Potter", to the ground.

A sinister smile spread over the man's face.

"The girl won't live to see Potter. She's probably been tortured to pieces by now. Broken heroes don't fare well." the man continued while pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"I've seen the pathetic little witch already and to my surprise, she was not alone. There was another girl with her. Bushy brown hair, however no one has a clue to who she might be. I'm sure you'll be attending the initiation tonight?"

"Of course," Draco replied.

"I heard they'll be practicing on the famous new prisoners. My portkey is that lion's heart." said the death eater, nudging his head at a bronze container. As he raised his glass to take another sip, Draco walked towards the door and discretely withdrew a small blade from his pocket. When Draco left the room, the man's eyes were wide in shock and blood trickled down the clean slash across his throat.

Draco felt blood rush to his head and wind slap him, but he couldn't hear his own screams. A single word resounded in Draco's head.

Hermione.

_As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Chapter 19 will be up very soon, please review! Muchos Grazias fellow wizards and witches!


End file.
